<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suita na skrzypce i bicie serca by Tulippa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118837">Suita na skrzypce i bicie serca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa'>Tulippa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzecz dzieje się w czasach wiktoriańskich, lecz jest wariacją na temat opowiadań ACD. Początkowo myślałam, że będzie to crossover z Jane Eyre, ale chyba jednak nie. Uwaga, zmieniły się ostrzeżenia dotyczące tego fika! Opis pewnie będzie się uzupełniał w miarę jak historia będzie się rozwijała.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/gifts">RudeSumienie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, to uzależnia ;)<br/>Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda napisać tę historię w całości. Trzymajcie kciuki!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Po powrocie z Indii Zachodnich, gdzie na polu bitwy trafiła mnie wraża kula, która paskudnie zgruchotała mi obojczyk, mieszkałem u matki i ojca na przedmieściach Londynu, pragnąc nade wszystko uciec dokądkolwiek – choćby i z powrotem na front. Nie wiedziałem jednak, co mogę ze sobą zrobić, dlatego spędzałem szare, bliźniaczo do siebie podobne dni w domu, w którym dorastałem i którego z całego serca nienawidziłem. Zarówno moja matka, jak i ojciec, nie należeli do osób serdecznych i wylewnych. Trzymali swoje dzieci krótko, nie żałując batów za najlżejsze przewinienie i stosując okresowe głodówki, by zahartować ich charaktery. Ośmielam się stwierdzić, że to właśnie spaczyło charakter mojej nieodżałowanej siostry i uczyniło jej życie koszmarem. Moje zresztą również nie było zbyt zabawne. Oczywiście byłem już zbyt dorosły na kary cielesne, niemniej jednak wspomnienia na tyle uprzykrzały mi życie, że nocami nie spałem, leżąc ze zlodowaciałymi ze strachu stopami i spoglądając na drzwi, którymi ojciec lub matka mogli w każdej chwili wejść, trzymając w ręku długą dębową witkę, palcat lub – mój największy koszmar - pejcz o siedmiu zakończonych supłami ogonach.</p><p>Pewnej zimowej nocy, nie mogąc już znieść uporczywego czekania na lanie, które – byłem pewien – w końcu musi nadejść, i nadejdzie, kiedy tylko zmrużę oczy, wstałem i otworzyłem okno na oścież. Wdychając mroźne powietrze w obolałe płuca, myślałem o swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Wydawało mi się ono zupełnie bez znaczenia. O ile w wojsku służyłem ojczyźnie, a jako lekarz ratowałem towarzyszy broni, to teraz wiodłem życie gnuśne i płytkie. Nic nie zostało z moich dziecięcych marzeń. Moim światem stała się armia, żyłem w obrębie jej regulaminów, obowiązków i praw, a tymczasem rzeczywisty świat był szeroki, otwierał obszerne pole nadziei i obaw, wrażeń i podniety dla tych, którzy mają odwagę. Czy ja ją miałem? Nie umiałem udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale czułem, że to, co znam, już mi nie wystarcza. Uświadomiłem sobie, że znużyła mnie rutyna przeżytych lat. Pragnąłem wolności, brakowało mi jej, modliłem się o nią. I zdawało mi się, że zimowy wiatr rozwiewa te myśli, te tęsknoty, te pragnienia i tę modlitwę.<br/>
- A choćby i na służbę! - westchnąłem głęboko, wpadając niespodziewanie na ten szczęśliwy pomysł.<br/>
Służba, myślałem sobie, coś w tym jest. Tak, coś w tym jest, bo nie brzmi zbyt ponętnie; nie brzmi jak słowa: wolność, radość, zadowolenie; prześlicznie brzmiące słowa, jednak dla mnie będące tylko pustymi dźwiękami. Wiedziałem dobrze, że wsłuchiwanie się w nie byłoby tylko stratą czasu, bo osiągnięcie któregokolwiek z tych uczuć było dla mnie nieosiągalne. Ale służba! To coś zwykłego, rzeczywistego. Każdy może iść na służbę. Służyłem w armii przez osiem lat, teraz mogę służyć gdzie indziej. Czyż mi nie wolno? Czy to się nie da zrobić?<br/>
Ależ tak, tak, to nie takie trudne zadanie, trzeba tylko pomyśleć, jak.<br/>
Czego pragnąłem? Innego domu, innych twarzy, innych warunków. Co potrafiłem? Leczyć. Byłem zdolnym lekarzem. Kula sprawiła, że nie mogłem już operować, ale wciąż znałem się na chorobach. Mogłem zatem założyć własną praktykę. Wykluczałem wynajęcie mieszkania, w którym mógłbym przyjmować pacjentów – byłem na to zbyt biedny i zbyt nieznany. Ale mogłem gdzieś się zatrudnić. Jakim sposobem ludzie starają się o posadę? Sądzę, że zwracają się do przyjaciół i znajomych, których ja nie miałem. Ale przecież było wielu takich jak ja, i sami musieli się starać, sami sobie pomagać. I jak oni się brali do tego? Nie miałem pojęcia.</p><p>Rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi i w progu stanął ojciec. Jego prawa ręka zwisała swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, a jednak poczułem, jak krew pulsuje mi w głowie i skroniach. Jakaś część mnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mógłbym go powalić jednym ciosem – był stary, a ja byłem młody i wyszkolony do walki. A przecież całe moje ciało drżało ze strachu, jak wtedy, gdy byłem dzieckiem.<br/>
- Co ty wyprawiasz, John? Chcesz nas wszystkich zaziębić na śmierć? Zamknij to okno! - odezwał się zrzędliwie takim tonem, jakbym już kilka razy zaziębił na śmierć całą rodzinę. Ta część mnie, która doskonale pamiętała wszystkie wymierzone przez niego razy, nie dowierzała, że obejdzie się bez bicia, więc nie odzywałem się, stojąc do niego twarzą. Nie mogłem się poruszyć z przerażenia, niczym ptak, który staje oko w oko z wężem.<br/>
- Nie stój tak! - burknął ojciec, wyminął mnie i zamknął okno. Odchodząc do drzwi, rzucił jeszcze – Zgaś światło, marnujesz świece.<br/>
Jak tylko zniknął za progiem, moje ciało osłabło gwałtownie i ledwie udało mi się zrobić kilka kroków do łóżka. Opadłem na nie, czując mdłości. I tak, jakby ten gwałtowny wyrzut adrenaliny rozjaśnił mi mózg, pomyślałem: "Ci, którzy szukają posady, dają ogłoszenia w gazecie". Doskonale rozumiałem, że nie mogę tu zostać dłużej. Dopóki będę mieszkał w tym domu, nie zmrużę oka, nawiedzany przez wspomnienia o batach, jakie dostawałem w dzieciństwie. Zatem, mimo, że śmiertelnie bałem się, że ojciec wróci, wstałem z pościeli, usiadłem przy biurku i napisałem:<br/>
"Młody człowiek mający wprawę w leczeniu pragnie otrzymać posadę w domu prywatnym. Adres: J.H.W, poste restante, Stratford."<br/>
Zapieczętowałem i zaadresowałem ogłoszenie, po czym, zupełnie uspokojony, wróciłem do łóżka i zasnąłem.</p><p>List ten przeczekał cały dzień, zamknięty w mojej szufladzie. Dopiero po herbacie odważyłem się poprosić matkę o pozwolenie pójścia do Stratfordu dla załatwienia kilku małych sprawunków. Dała mi je niechętnie, tylko dlatego, że skończyły się herbatniki. Przeszedłem raźno dwie mile, wszedłem do kilku sklepów, wrzuciłem list na poczcie i powróciłem w rzęsisty deszcz, w przemoczonym ubraniu, ale z lekkim sercem. </p><p>Następny tydzień był nieznośnie długi, jednak wreszcie dobiegł końca, jak wszystko na świecie i znowu u schyłku zimowego, wilgotnego dnia znalazłem się na drodze wiodącej do Stratfordu. To była malownicza droga, biegła brzegiem strumienia i przez urocze zakręty doliny, jednak niemal tego nie dostrzegałem, całkowicie pochłonięty myślą o tym, czy czekają na mnie jakieś listy.<br/>
- Czy są jakieś listy dla J.H.W.? - zapytałem na poczcie bez tchu.<br/>
Poczmistrzyni, leciwa dama w rogowych okularach na nosie, otworzyła szufladę, a potem grzebała w niej nieskończenie długo. Serce we mnie mdlało i całkiem już straciłem nadzieję. Miałem ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec stamtąd, ale przywołałem na pomoc całe swoje męstwo. Nareszcie dama podniosła do oczu jakąś kopertę, wpatrywała się w nią przez pięć minut, aż w końcu podała mi ją przez kontuar, spoglądając na mnie nieufnie.<br/>
- Tylko jeden? - zapytałem.<br/>
- Nie ma nic więcej, młody człowieku.<br/>
Wsunąłem list do kieszeni i zawróciłem ku domowi. Nie mogłem go otworzyć teraz. Lało i było ciemno, dlatego spieszyłem jak nigdy wcześniej. Niestety, zanim dane mi było pójść do siebie z listem, musiałem towarzyszyć rodzicom przy kolacji, choć niewiele przełknąłem, a następnie znieść wieczorne czytanie ojca. Wreszcie udałem się do siebie. Zapaliłem ostatni kawałek świecy, nie śmiąc prosić ojca o więcej. Wyciągnąłem list. Na pieczątce widniała litera H. Rozerwałem ją. List był niedługi.<br/>
"Jeżeli J.H.W., który dał ogłoszenie w czwartkowym numerze Heralda, posiada wspomniane warunki i jeżeli może podać zadowalające referencje o swym charakterze i uzdolnieniach, mogłabym mu zaoferować posadę lekarza pewnej damy. Pensja wynosiłaby trzydzieści funtów rocznie. Proszę J.H.W. o przysłanie referencji, nazwiska, adresu i wszystkich szczegółów pod adresem: Pani Hudson, Baker Street 221b, Londyn."<br/>
Długo przyglądałem się listowi: pismo było staroświeckie i niepewne, jak pismo starszej kobiety. Byłem z tego rad, bo obawiałem się, że działając tak zdecydowanie, zgotuję sobie jakąś nieprzyjemną niespodziankę. Przede wszystkim pragnąłem, aby wynikiem moich starań było coś przyzwoitego, właściwego, dobrego, a udział starszej pani zdawał mi się świadczyć o właściwym kierunku. Pani Hudson! Wyobraziłem ją sobie w czarnej sukni i wdowim czepeczku, zimną, być może, ale nie pozbawioną uprzejmości – taką, jaką musi być szanowna angielska dama. Jej dom przy Baker Street 221b na pewno jest porządnie i ładnie urządzony, choć nie umiałem sobie go wyobrazić. I Londyn! Pragnąłem udać się gdzieś, gdzie wre życie i ruch!<br/>
Tu świeczka się wypaliła i knot zgasł.</p><p>Nie mogłem spać w nocy, lecz tym razem nie ze strachu. Kiedy tylko zaczęło świtać, wydobyłem z teczki z dokumentami referencje, które otrzymałem, odchodząc z wojska, po czym skreśliłem kilka gorączkowych słów i zaadresowałem kopertę. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak wytłumaczę matce konieczność ponownego udania się do Stratfordu, ale wiedziałem, że muszę niezwłocznie wysłać list. Byłem gotów stawić czoła jej gniewowi, a może nawet otrzymać karę, byleby tylko wrzucić list na poczcie. Wreszcie postanowiłem wymknąć się z domu, zanim jeszcze rodzice wstali i pożyczyć rower od Henry'ego, który każdego dnia rano przywoził świeżą rybę. Gdybym miał szczęście, mógłbym zdążyć wrócić, nim rodzice siądą do śniadania.</p><p>Szczęście mi dopisało, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Spóźniłem się na śniadanie, bo jazda rowerem po błotnistych ścieżkach wcale nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale jakimś cudem świnie uciekły z chlewa i oboje rodzice zajęli się łapaniem ich i nie zauważyli mojej absencji. Pomyślałem, że to dobra wróżba i pełen nadziei czekałem na odpowiedź pani Hudson.</p><p>Kiedy nareszcie nadeszła, wyrażała zadowolenie i zaproszenie na Baker Street w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Zrozumiałem, że nie mogę dłużej ukrywać przed rodzicami swoich planów i muszę się zmierzyć z ich gniewem. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu i jeszcze większej radości, ojciec oświadczył, że mogę robić, co mi się podoba. Być może inny syn nie cieszyłby się ani trochę ze słów wyrażających taką obojętność rodzica, mnie były one na rękę. Podziękowałem i zająłem się przygotowaniami. </p><p>Miałem skromną garderobę, ale dla moich potrzeb wystarczającą. Ostatniego dnia spakowałem walizkę – tę samą, którą przywiozłem z Indii Zachodnich. Za pół godziny woźnica miał po nią wstąpić i zabrać ją do Stratfordu, dokąd miałem się udać nazajutrz bardzo wcześnie rano, by zdążyć na dyliżans. Wyszczotkowałem podróżny garnitur i płaszcz, przygotowałem kapelusz i rękawiczki, przejrzałem wszystkie szuflady, czy czasem czego nie zostawiłem, a teraz, nie mając nic więcej do roboty, usiadłem, aby odpocząć. Nie mogłem jednak. Choć cały dzień byłem na nogach, nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu, byłem nazbyt podniecony. Tego wieczoru jakiś okres mojego życia dobiegał końca. Nowy miał się rozpocząć jutro – czy podobna drzemać w przerwie? Musiałem czuwać gorączkowo, podczas gdy dokonywała się zmiana.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>Następnego dnia znalazłem się w Londynie. Pożegnanie z rodzicami było – delikatnie mówiąc – chłodne. Matka nawet nie wyszła, by mnie pożegnać, natomiast ojciec orzekł, że skoro jestem dorosły, sam o sobie decyduję i robię, co chcę, mam od tej chwili radzić sobie sam i pod żadnym pozorem nie wracać do domu. I tak nie miałem takiego zamiaru, jednak było to bolesne. Bardzo dziwnych uczuć doznaje człowiek, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest zupełnie sam na świecie, odcięty od wszelkich stosunków z ludźmi, niepewny, czy dotrze do portu, do którego zmierza, a świadomy, że nie może już zawrócić do tego, z którego wyruszył. Urok przygody osładza to wrażenie, ale lęk jest bardzo silny.</p><p>Londyn przeraził mnie z początku. Tłoczny, duszny, ludny, głośny – niczym nie przypominał moich romantycznych wyobrażeń. Składałem to jednak na karb zmęczenia i podniecenia, wierząc, że miasto stanie się dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwałem i pragnąłem. Nareszcie stanąłem przed drzwiami domu przy Baker Street 221b i zapukałem przy pomocy kołatki. Otworzyła panna służąca.<br/>
- Pan John Watson? - zapytała.<br/>
- We własnej osobie.<br/>
- Proszę pana tędy.<br/>
Weszliśmy do środka, przeszliśmy przez nieduży hall i weszliśmy do obszernego, jasnego pokoju. Zobaczyłem stół przed wesołym ogniem na kominku; fotel z wysokim oparciem, a w nim siedzącą najmilszą na świecie starszą damę we wdowim czepeczku, czarnej jedwabnej sukni i śnieżnobiałym muślinowym fartuszku – zupełnie taką, jak sobie wyobraziłem panią Hudson, tylko z pozoru jeszcze łagodniejszą. Zajęta była robotą na drutach, a duży kot poważnie siedział u jej stóp. Niczego nie brakowało do sielankowego domowego nastroju. Nie było tu przygniatającej wielkości ani krępującej wyniosłości. Ledwie wszedłem, dama wstała i szybko, uprzejmie podeszła do mnie.<br/>
- Jak się drogi pan miewa? Boję się, że nudną miał pan podróż. Musiał pan zmarznąć! Proszę się zbliżyć do ognia.<br/>
- Mam przyjemność mówić z panią Hudson, nieprawdaż?<br/>
- Tak, niechże pan siada, kochany.<br/>
Zaprowadziła mnie do własnego fotela, a potem zaczęła zdejmować ze mnie kapelusz, płaszcz i rękawiczki. Prosiłem ją, by nie zadawała sobie tyle trudu.<br/>
- O, to żaden trud, a ręce zapewne panu zgrabiały z zimna. Martho, przyrządź trochę grzanego wina i podaj kanapki. Masz tu klucz od spiżarni. Niechże się pan ogrzeje. Czy przywiózł pan z sobą swoje rzeczy?<br/>
- Tak, proszę pani.<br/>
- Każę je wnieść do pańskiego pokoju – powiedziała i wyszła drobnym kroczkiem.<br/>
Wzruszyłem się tym traktowaniem. Poczułem się oczekiwany, chciany. Nie spodziewałem się takiego przyjęcia. Byłem pewien, że spotkam się z chłodem i oficjalnym przyjęciem – ostatecznie tak właśnie traktowano mnie w domu rodzinnym.<br/>
Pani Hudson powróciła; usunęła ze stołu swoją robótkę i parę książek, robiąc miejsce na tacę, którą teraz właśnie wniosła Martha. Sama też podała mi posiłek. Czułem się skrępowany taką uprzejmością, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie zaznałem, i to ze strony mojej pracodawczyni. Ponieważ jednak ona najwyraźniej uważała, że to, co robi, jest słuszne, postanowiłem przyjmować jej grzeczności ze spokojem.<br/>
- Taka jestem zadowolona – mówiła pani Hudson, siadłszy naprzeciwko mnie i wziąwszy kota na kolana – że pan przyjechał. Przyjemne teraz będzie życie w towarzystwie pana. Zimą jest mi zawsze trochę smutno samej. Minionej zimy oprócz listonosza i rzeźnika nie pokazała się tutaj żywa dusza. Toteż naprawdę wpadałam w melancholię, wieczór po wieczorze wysiadując tak sama. Widzi pan, ja mało bywam, jestem niezdrowa. Dlatego też postanowiłam zatrudnić osobistego lekarza. Oczywiście gdyby chciał pan prowadzić tutaj prywatną praktykę, nie widzę żadnych przeszkód. Moje choroby nie zajmą panu całego dnia, pensja, którą panu zaproponowałam, nie jest zbyt wysoka, a młodzi ludzie muszą z czegoś żyć.<br/>
Serce we mnie zabiło prawdziwie ciepłym uczuciem do damy, gdym tak słuchał jej gawędzenia. Przysunąłem swoje krzesło bliżej ku niej i powiedziałem, że serdecznie pragnę, by znalazła we mnie towarzystwo tak miłe, jak to sobie obiecuje.<br/>
- Mieszka w tym domu wprawdzie jeszcze jeden młody człowiek – powiedziała pani Hudson – jednak nie widuję go wcale. Biega po mieście całymi dniami i nocami, zatem jego towarzystwo nie będzie dla pana uciążliwe. Czasem gra na skrzypcach – wystarczy mu jednak zwrócić uwagę, by umilkł.<br/>
Poczułem lekkie zainteresowanie na myśl o towarzystwie innego młodego człowieka, ale pani Hudson wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie widuje go wcale, zatem i ja z pewnością nie będę go widywał.<br/>
- Ale nie będę pana dłużej zatrzymywać. Jest późno, a pan jest zmęczony po podróży i chciałby pan odpocząć. Zaprowadzę pana do jego pokoju.<br/>
Podziękowałem za życzliwość i poszedłem za nią przez klatkę schodową z siedemnastoma stopniami (policzyłem!) do mieszkanka na górze, które było urządzone miło, w nowoczesnym stylu.<br/>
- W tamtym pokoju mieszka pan Holmes. Ten pokój mają panowie do waszej wspólnej dyspozycji. A ten pokój przygotowałam dla pana.<br/>
Mój pokój był nieduży, jasny i przytulny, tak miły, że wzruszenie odebrało mi mowę. Zrozumiałem, że po tak długim czasie trudu i niepokoju znajduję się wreszcie w bezpiecznym porcie.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>- Jaki jest ten pan Holmes? - zapytałem przy śniadaniu trzeciego dnia, nie wytrzymując palącej mnie ciekawości. Pani Hudson zastanowiła się przez chwilę.<br/>
- Jest bardzo piękny i dystyngowany, doskonale wykształcony i bogaty.<br/>
- Czy jest lubiany?<br/>
- O tak, jego rodzina jest bardzo szanowana.<br/>
- No dobrze, ale nie mówiąc o jego rodzinie, czy pani go lubi?<br/>
- Ja nie mam powodu go nie lubić.<br/>
- Pani Hudson, czy nie ma on jakichś swoich szczególnych właściwości? Jaki jest jego charakter?<br/>
- Bez zarzutu.<br/>
- Pani Hudson...<br/>
- No dobrze, panie Dziura w Brzuchu. Pan Holmes jest może nieco dziwny... Wiele podróżował, widział, jak sądzę, kawał świata. Jest mądry, choć za wiele ze mną nie rozmawia.<br/>
- W czym jest dziwny?<br/>
- Nie wiem, to niełatwo wyjaśnić. Nic uderzającego, ale czuje się to, gdy do człowieka mówi, nie wiadomo, czy żartuje, czy mówi serio, czy jest zadowolony, czy przeciwnie, słowem: ciężko go wyrozumieć, ja przynajmniej nie potrafię. Jednak nie ma to znaczenia, bo to bardzo dobry człowiek.</p><p>Tyle tylko zdołałem się dowiedzieć o człowieku, z którym przyszło mi dzielić mieszkanie. Nie spotkałem go jeszcze ani razu. Zdawało mi się dwa lub trzy razy w nocy, że słyszę, jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach czy kręci się po pokoju obok, ale wyskoczenie z łóżka w samej bieliźnie, by zapoznać się ze współlokatorem, wydawało mi się nie na miejscu.</p><p>Spędzałem czas z panią Hudson, poznając historię jej choroby i zastanawiając się nad możliwościami ulżenia jej w cierpieniu. Podejrzewałem, że jej najcięższą chorobą jest samotność. Poza tym cierpiała na bóle kręgosłupa, reumatyzm i różne lżejsze dolegliwości związane z wiekiem. Nie zamierzałem tego lekceważyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, przygotowywałem maści, kompresy i nasiadówki, które miały pomóc jej poprawić samopoczucie. Zastanawiałem się również nad ogłoszeniem o prywatnej praktyce lekarskiej – mógłbym wówczas nie tylko odłożyć trochę pieniędzy na później, lecz także zdobyć klientelę i rozgłos potrzebny lekarzowi. Wciąż odkładałem to jednak na kolejne dni, pragnąc po prostu nacieszyć się atmosferą spokoju i akceptacji w domu pani Hudson.</p><p>Wreszcie postanowiłem dać ogłoszenie do Heralda, jak poprzednio.<br/>
"Młody lekarz prowadzi prywatną praktykę. Weterani wojenni: pół ceny. Adres: Baker Street 221b".<br/>
Zapieczętowałem kopertę i ruszyłem z nią na pocztę, mimo późnej pory. Postanowiłem skrócić sobie drogę przez The Regent's Park i maszerowałem śmiało w ciemnościach. Jakże inna była ta wyprawa od ukradkowego wykradania się z domu rodzinnego. Teraz szedłem naprzeciw swojej przyszłości, spokojny i syty. Moje życie zmieniło się, byłem zadowolony. Czy miałem choć cień nadziei, dając swe pierwsze ogłoszenie, że będę tak blisko szczęścia, jak tylko człowiek mojego pokroju może się znajdować? Nie, prawda jest taka, że tylko pragnąłem uciec od rodziców i od wspomnień nieszczęsnego dzieciństwa i mojej zdegenerowanej siostry. Nie przypuszczałem, że znajdę się w zupełnie innym świecie, w innym życiu, jak gdyby należącym do kogoś, kto zasługuje na dobro.<br/>
Pomiędzy moje rozmyślania wdarł się stukot końskich kopyt. Obejrzałem się, ale zakręty drogi jeszcze skrywały jeźdźca. Zatrzymałem się w szerszym miejscu ścieżki, aby koń mógł mnie ominąć, ale nie przewidziałem, że jeździec będzie gnał tak szybko i że spłoszony moją nagłą obecnością wierzchowiec zatrzyma się w miejscu i stanie dęba. Biedne zwierzę zatańczyło na tylnych nogach, pośliznęło się i padło ciężko na bok, przywalając sobą jeźdźca.<br/>
- A niech to szlag! - rozległo się z ziemi.<br/>
- Nic się panu nie stało? - zapytałem, podchodząc. Koń gramolił się i dźwigał, usiłując wstać na śliskiej drodze, a jego jeździec energicznie próbował się spod niego wydostać. Zdawało mi się, że klął pod nosem.<br/>
Wreszcie koń stanął na nogach. Jeździec też się podniósł i otrzepał płaszcz podróżny, po czym syknął boleśnie.<br/>
- Czy coś pana boli? - zbliżyłem się znów o krok. - Proszę pozwolić sobie pomóc, jestem lekarzem.<br/>
- Dziękuję, dam sobie radę, nie mam złamanych kości, to tylko zwichnięcie. Proszę mnie zostawić w spokoju. Już wystarczającej biedy pan mi napytał.<br/>
- Ja? To pan jechał zbyt szybko.<br/>
- Spieszyłem się. Ale widziałem dokładnie, że zaklął pan jakoś mojego konia.<br/>
- Raczy pan żartować – obruszyłem się.<br/>
- Ani mi się śni. Włóczy się pan po ciemnym parku, pewnie odprawia pan tu swoje czary.<br/>
- Widzę, że pora na mnie. Gdyby potrzebował pan pomocy lekarza, to co innego. Ale jeśli ma pan coś nie tak z głową, to niestety nie pomogę.<br/>
- Jest pan tym lekarzem z Baker Street 221b?<br/>
- Skąd pan to wie? - zdumiałem się, sprawdzając, czy moje ogłoszenie wciąż spoczywa bezpiecznie w kieszeni.<br/>
- Widzę. Jak również to, że walczył pan w Indiach. I że został pan ranny. Jest pan dobrym lekarzem?<br/>
- Bardzo dobrym.<br/>
- Sprawdzimy to. Może pan już iść - machnął ręką niecierpliwie, jakby odganiał muchę. Nie dałem się zbyć. Gdyby był uprzejmy, odpowiedział mi z uśmiechem na ustach, zapewne już by mnie tu nie było, jednak jego impertynencja i rozdrażnienie sprawiały, że czułem się swobodnie. Nie musiałem się silić na grzeczność ani uważać na to, co mówię, bo on też o to nie dbał. Byłem zaciekawiony, dlatego wzruszyłem ramionami.<br/>
- Nie mogę odejść, dopóki nie przekonam się, że może pan dosiąść konia.<br/>
- Sam pan powinien już być w domu.<br/>
- Jestem dorosły i walczyłem na wojnie.<br/>
- Dobrze zatem. Niech pan mi pomoże.<br/>
Zbliżyłem się do niego. Położył ciężką rękę na moim ramieniu i opierając się na mnie dość mocno, kulejąc, doszedł do wierzchowca. Chwycił cugle i wsiadł, znów sykając z bólu.<br/>
- Proszę iść. Pewnie inne hobgobliny i puki czekają na pana – powiedział z góry, zamiast pożegnania.<br/>
Uchyliłem mu kapelusza. Niezbyt grzecznie, ale on też nie był uprzejmy.<br/>
Hobgobliny i puki, też coś.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p>Kiedy wróciłem do domu przy Baker Street, ciepły blask zalewał hall wejściowy oraz dolne stopnie schodów. To czerwonawe światło płynęło z salonu pani Hudson, którego drzwi były otwarte, ukazując wesoły ogień. Pomyślałem ze wzruszeniem, że dama czeka na mnie, więc prędko zzułem wilgotne buty i zmieniłem je na domowe obuwie, po czym zdjąłem i porządnie odwiesiłem płaszcz. W tej właśnie chwili weszła Martha ze świecą.<br/>
- W samą porę pan wrócił, doktorze Watson.<br/>
- Dlaczego, czy pani Hudson zaniemogła?<br/>
- Pani Hudson ma się świetnie, za to pan Holmes miał wypadek: koń jego upadł i pan Holmes ma nogę zwichniętą w kostce.<br/>
- Czy koń upadł w Regent's Park?<br/>
- Tak, pośliznął się na zamarzniętej kałuży. Ale skąd pan to wie, doprawdy? Pan Holmes też o niczym innym nie mówił, jak tylko o tym, że zaraz pan wróci do domu i go zbada.<br/>
- Ach tak? Podaj mi proszę świecę, Martho!<br/>
Kiedy dziewczyna to zrobiła, wszedłem do salonu pani Hudson. Dwie zapalone świece woskowe stały na stole i dwie nad kominkiem; pławiąc się w świetle i cieple wspaniałego ognia, na wpół leżał na kanapce młody mężczyzna, z nogą podpartą poduszką. Pełne światło padało mu na twarz. W Regent's Park niemal go nie widziałem. Miał na sobie podróżny płaszcz z lisim futrem przy kołnierzu i cylinder, ciemności prawie całkowicie skryły jego rysy. Dlatego teraz zatrzymałem się jak wryty na widok jego pięknego, bladego oblicza, kruczoczarnych, wijących się włosów, pełnych jak u kobiety ust i przedziwnie jasnych oczu. Tak, pani Hudson w niczym nie przesadziła, mówiąc mi onegdaj, że pan Holmes jest urodziwy. Cała jego postać była niezwykle wdzięczna: smukła i wytworna, nawet swobodna poza, w której spoczywał, była jaśniepańska do cna.<br/>
- Och, doktorze, nie ma pan pojęcia, jaka niemiła przygoda spotkała pana Holmesa! - pani Hudson zerwała się ze swojego fotela i pospieszyła ku mnie.<br/>
- Wręcz przeciwnie, to on tę niemiłą przygodę sprawił – odezwał się leniwie pan Holmes, rozwiewając tym samym moje zakłopotanie. Przyjęcie nacechowane skończoną uprzejmością byłoby mnie prawdopodobnie zmieszało. Nie umiałbym się odwzajemnić, odpowiedzieć z wielkopańską elegancją. Ale ten niemądry kaprys nie zobowiązywał mnie do niczego, przeciwnie, zachowanie przyzwoitego spokoju wobec tego wybryku dawało mi pewną wyższość.<br/>
- Ależ co pan wygaduje! - oburzyła się w moim imieniu pani Hudson. - Doktor Watson nigdy by nikogo nie skrzywdził!<br/>
- A jednak był żołnierzem w Indiach Zachodnich i zabijał ludzi, pani Hudson.<br/>
- To nieprawda! - zaperzyła się dama, więc posadziłem ją ostrożnie i łagodnie w jej fotelu.<br/>
- Naprawdę służyłem w armii, pani Hudson – powiedziałem najspokojniej, jak umiałem. Wbiła we mnie zranione spojrzenie niebieskich jak bławatki oczu.<br/>
- I zabijał pan...?<br/>
- Wolę myśleć, że jednak przez większość czasu zajmowałem się leczeniem. Nie mam natomiast nic wspólnego z wypadkiem pana Holmesa.<br/>
- Gdy pana ujrzałem w tych ciemnościach, przyszły mi nagle na myśl bajki, jakie stara niania opowiadała nam w zimowe wieczory, historie o pukach i hobgoblinach. Skąd pan wziął taką twarz? Jak nie z tego świata.<br/>
Poczułem się urażony. Niezbyt miło jest usłyszeć, że nie wygląda się na człowieka. Zwłaszcza od kogoś tak hojnie obdarzonego urodą.<br/>
- Tak – odezwałem się. - Raczył pan o tym wspomnieć.<br/>
- A więc czekał pan na swoich pobratymców w Regent's Park?<br/>
- Na kogo, sir?<br/>
- Na tych elfich psotników, przecież jest to wieczór księżycowy, wręcz idealny dla was.<br/>
- Myli się pan – odpowiedziałem z godnością. - Wszystkie puki i hobgobliny opuściły Anglię już dawno temu. Sądzę, że już żaden księżyc, ani letni, ani jesienny, ani zimowy, nie oświetli więcej ich harców.<br/>
- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, o czym rozmawiacie – poskarżyła się pani Hudson.<br/>
- Pan Holmes raczy ze mnie żartować – wyjaśniłem.<br/>
- Jestem jak najdalszy od żartów. Skręciłem kostkę.<br/>
- Czy życzy pan sobie, abym ją obejrzał?<br/>
Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie nieruchomym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie powiedział:<br/>
- Proszę.<br/>
Podszedłem bliżej, ostrożnie postawiłem świecę na podłodze obok kanapy, na której spoczywał pan Holmes i usiadłem na kolanach. Nie czułem się śmieszny ani poniżony: byłem lekarzem i miałem przynieść temu człowiekowi ukojenie. Najdelikatniej jak umiałem rozsznurowałem i zdjąłem jego but, a następnie skarpetkę. Tym razem pan Holmes nie syknął ani w żaden inny sposób nie dał wyrazu swojemu bólowi. Dotknąłem jego stopy. Była gorąca. Ostrożnie zbadałem narząd ruchu. Opuchlizna już zaczęła blokować staw. Przesunąłem palcami w górę i w dół, żeby sprawdzić, jak daleko sięga uraz. Popatrzyłem na pana Holmesa. Wpatrywał się we mnie z góry z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a jego spojrzenie wypalało mi dziurę w mózgu.<br/>
- Kostka jest zwichnięta – powiedziałem sucho. - Dam panu kompresy i maść, które zniwelują ból i opuchliznę.<br/>
- Żadnych czarów?<br/>
- Nie odmawiam zaklęć nad zwichniętą kostką.<br/>
Niechętnie zdjąłem dłonie z jego artystokratycznej stopy. Dotykanie go było niezwykle przyjemne, choć nie umiałbym powiedzieć, dlaczego. Przypominał mi grecki posąg, tak bardzo wszystko w nim było doskonałe. Obcowanie z tą skończoną doskonałością było jak uczestniczenie w koncercie symfonicznym albo spektaklu teatralnym.<br/>
- Skąd pan wiedział, tam, w Regent's Park, że jestem lekarzem, że byłem w armii i że wróciłem z Indii?<br/>
- To prostsze niż się panu wydaje. Wiedziałem co nieco o panu od pani Hudson. Nosi się pan jak żołnierz. Ma pan opaleniznę świadczącą o tym, że niedawno wrócił pan z kraju, w którym panują zgoła inne warunki niż w Anglii. Utyka pan.<br/>
- Zostałem ranny w ramię, sir.<br/>
- W ramię?! Dlaczego zatem pan utyka?<br/>
- To długa historia, nie chciałbym pana zanudzić.<br/>
- Teraz mnie pan nudzi. Proszę opowiadać!<br/>
- Nie dzisiaj – uciąłem zdecydowanie.<br/>
- Mam nadzieję, że nie razi pana mój ton. Rzecz jasna chciałem powiedzieć: niech pan będzie łaskaw opowiedzieć mi tę historię. Proszę mi wybaczyć, bywam nieznośny.<br/>
- Doceniam pańskie przeprosiny, sir, ale zupełnie mi na nich nie zależy. Wolno panu mówić w sposób, w jaki pan sobie życzy.<br/>
Gdyby spojrzenie mogło torturować, zapewne zwijałbym się już w agonii. Pan Holmes wpatrywał się we mnie z pasją, której źródeł ani nie rozumiałem, ani nie szukałem.<br/>
Pani Hudson westchnęła głośno, by zwrócić na siebie naszą uwagę. Podniosłem się pospiesznie z kolan i wyszedłem umyć ręce.<br/>
- Panie Holmes – usłyszałem gderliwy ton naszej gospodyni – Powiedziałam dobremu doktorowi, że nie jest pan dziwaczny. Myślę, że zniweczył pan moje starania.<br/>
Ku swemu wielkiemu zdumieniu usłyszałem głęboki śmiech gentlemana. To był niezwykle piękny dźwięk, który zakradł mi się pod ubranie i gdzieś do wnętrza jamy brzusznej.<br/>
- Uważa pani, że przestraszyłem doktora?<br/>
- No cóż, każdy by się przestraszył, słysząc o hobgoblinach i pukach. Był pan niemiły dla biednego doktora.<br/>
- Doprawdy?<br/>
- Tak. Jak można powiedzieć komuś, że wygląda jak nie z tego świata?<br/>
- Nie chciałem go obrazić...<br/>
- A jednak pan to zrobił. Uważam, że doktor Watson ma bardzo miłą twarz.<br/>
Dziękuję, pani Hudson, pomyślałem z wdzięcznością. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem słuchać, ale ciekawość była silniejsza od dobrego wychowania, więc wstrzymałem oddech, stojąc tuż za drzwiami.<br/>
- Nie chodziło mi zupełnie o jego urodę. Sądzę, że powierzchowność doktora Watsona jest niezwykle... ujmująca. Miałem na myśli wrażenie, jakie sprawia. Nierzeczywiste.<br/>
- Nie widzę niczego nierzeczywistego w dobrym doktorze. Myślę, że to przez pana romansową wyobraźnię.<br/>
- Ach, z pewnością ma pani rację, pani Hudson! - niski głos pana Holmesa zabrzmiał lekko, jakby gentleman był rozbawiony. - Przeproszę doktora, kiedy tylko do nas wróci.<br/>
Słysząc to, poprawiłem na sobie ubranie i wszedłem dziarsko do pokoju.<br/>
- Obawiam się, doktorze, że zrobiłem na panu okropne wrażenie – powiedział natychmiast pan Holmes z szerokim uśmiechem. Olśniewająca piękność tego uśmiechu sprawiła, że poczułem słabość w okolicach serca. - W dodatku pani Hudson zmyła mi głowę! Bardzo pana proszę o wybaczenie. Jestem ekscentrykiem, nie mam pojęcia o dobrych manierach i zdarza mi się zachowywać skandalicznie. Naprawdę nie chciałem pana obrazić.<br/>
- Nie chowam żadnej urazy – odparłem, udobruchany.<br/>
-Proszę mi pozwolić zacząć raz jeszcze – pan Holmes podniósł się z kanapy i, stawiając na podłodze bosą stopę, zrobił krok w moim kierunku, po czym wyciągnął do mnie rękę. - Bardzo miło mi pana poznać. Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>Przez kilka kolejnych dni niewiele widywałem pana Holmesa. Zajmowałem się dotrzymywaniem towarzystwa pani Hudson. Miałem również dwu lub trzech pacjentów, którzy zjawili się zwabieni moim ogłoszeniem w gazecie. Nie były to żadne interesujące przypadki, ale z prawdziwą przyjemnością chowałem do woreczka zarobione pieniądze. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że się rozmnożą.<br/>
Zaopatrzyłem mego współlokatora w kompresy i maści, które miały mu przynieść ulgę i sądzę, że je stosował, bowiem już dwa dni później usłyszałem, jak zbiega ze schodów, przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Tak nie biega człowiek ze zwichniętą kostką.<br/>
Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że o nim nie myślałem. Zajmował moje myśli niemal nieustannie. Jego oślepiająca uroda, ekscentryzm, brak elementarnej grzeczności, jaka powinna cechować gentlemana, sposób wysławiania się i patrzenia – to wszystko stało się źródłem mojej gorącej fascynacji. Chciałem studiować jego charakter, jego twarz, dłonie i stopy, aż wiedziałbym o nim wszystko.<br/>
Tymczasem jednak musiałem się zadowalać słuchaniem przez cienkie ściany, jak porusza się po swym pokoju, niczym tygrys w klatce, czasem przez wiele godzin. Dlaczego nie spał?<br/>
Marzyłem, że wejdzie, stanie w drzwiach, popatrzy na mnie z tą przedziwną intensywnością i... och, sam przed sobą nie przyznawałem się do reszty swoich pragnień.<br/>
Zatem kiedy pewnego ranka drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie i Sherlock Holmes wszedł do środka, niemal doznałem ataku serca.<br/>
- Niech pan wstanie, doktorze! - zawołał, rozsuwając zasłony ze swadą. - Mam do pana wielką prośbę. Za chwilę będę miał gościa i chciałbym, aby mi pan towarzyszył podczas spotkania. Prędko, prędko, doktorze, nie ma czasu do stracenia!<br/>
Nie pozostawił mi przestrzeni na odpowiedź odmowną, nawet gdybym chciał jej udzielić, więc wygramoliłem się z łóżka. Dokonałem niezbędnej toalety i ubrałem się szybko. Kiedy wszedłem do naszego wspólnego salonu, pan Holmes siedział w fotelu, paląc fajkę. Niewiele myśląc, zająłem fotel naprzeciwko niego.<br/>
- Muszę pana ostrzec, doktorze, że narażam pana na niebezpieczeństwo.<br/>
- Jakie niebezpieczeństwo, sir?<br/>
- Natychmiastowej śmierci.<br/>
- Żartuje pan, panie Holmes.<br/>
- Mimo mego specyficznego poczucia humoru, którego już pan doznał, stać by mnie było na lepszy żart. Ale na razie możemy wygodnie się rozsiąść, prawda? Niezwykle panu pasuje ten fotel. Zapalniczka i cygara leżą na stoliku obok pana. Czy ma pan ochotę na herbatę?<br/>
Byłem tak zdetonowany jego uprzejmością, która nastąpiła po takim wyznaniu, że nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.<br/>
- Zadzwonię, żeby Martha przyniosła dla pana filiżankę. I może jakiś tost, prawda?<br/>
Zdołałem jedynie skinąć głową, gdy pan Holmes zadzwonił na Marthę, by przyniosła dla mnie śniadanie. Dziewczyna uwinęła się prędko.<br/>
- Pan nie je śniadania? - zapytałem, unosząc do ust filiżankę z gorącą herbatą.<br/>
- Wyznaję przekonanie, że wszystkie zmysły wyostrzają się, kiedy organizm się przegłodzi. Przecież jako lekarz, drogi doktorze, przyzna pan sam, że wszystko, co przechodzi wraz z krwią do systemu trawiennego, stanowi stratę dla mózgu. A ja jestem mózgiem, doktorze. Reszta mojego ciała to zaledwie dodatek. Powiedziałbym: transport dla mózgu. I w związku z tym dbam wyłącznie o mózg.<br/>
- Mózg nie będzie miał siły, jeśli ciało będzie osłabione – zaoponowałem.<br/>
- Nie mówię o długotrwałych głodówkach, a jedynie o ograniczeniu spożywania pokarmów w czasie rozwiązywania spraw.<br/>
- "Spraw"?<br/>
- Widzi pan, zawodowo rozwiązuję różne zagadki, z którymi przychodzą do mnie ludzie.<br/>
- Naprawdę? Jakie?<br/>
- Podróż statku Gloria Scott – powiedział, splatając palce pod brodą. - To była okropna sprawa! Victory Lynch, fałszerz. Jadowita jaszczurka lub heloderma meksykańska. Wybitny przypadek! Vittoria, piękność z cyrku. Vanderbilt i Yeggman. Żmije. Vigor, cud z Hammersmith. I inne.<br/>
- Czytałem o nich w gazetach! - aż podskoczyłem z podniecenia. Zaraz jednak się zreflektowałem. - Chwileczkę, czy przypadkiem nie rozwiązał ich Scotland Yard?<br/>
- Nie zależy mi na rozgłosie, doktorze.<br/>
- Powiedział pan "zawodowo"...?<br/>
- Tak, jestem detektywem.<br/>
Tym razem milczałem długo, próbując w sobie poukładać tę wiedzę. Fascynowałem się nim dotychczas, nie mając żadnych podstaw. Nie śmiałem rozpoznawać uczuć, które kłębiły się we mnie teraz.<br/>
- Nad jaką sprawą pracuje pan obecnie? - zapytałem w końcu.<br/>
- Słyszał pan o królewskim diamencie?<br/>
- Och, tak! Kto o nim nie słyszał? Zaginiony klejnot Korony! Podejrzewa pan kogoś?<br/>
- Mam pewne przypuszczenia, lecz moja metoda polega na tym, że ujawniam je, kiedy mam już wszystkie dowody w ręku.<br/>
Zanim zdążyłem zadać kolejne pytania, a miałem ich w zanadrzu około setki, w naszym mieszkaniu pojawił się nieoczekiwany gość. Gdybym zamiast tego powiedział, że do pokoju wpadł wściekły byk, dokładniej opisałbym swoje wrażenia.<br/>
Drzwi otwarto z hukiem i do pokoju wdarł się olbrzymi człowiek. Mógłbym postrzegać go jako postać komediową, gdyby nie jego straszny wygląd, wyzywający garnitur w szarą kratkę i powiewający krawat łososiowej barwy. Wysunął do przodu szeroką twarz ze złamanym nosem, przyglądając nam się podejrzliwie ciemnymi, głęboko osadzonymi oczyma.<br/>
- Który z was to pan Holmes? - zapytał wreszcie.<br/>
Pan Holmes uniósł fajkę z bladym uśmiechem.<br/>
- Ach tak, to pan! - stwierdził gość, omijając stół i podchodząc do gentlemana ze złowrogą miną. - Niech no pan posłucha, Holmes, ma się pan trzymać z dala od interesów innych osób! Proszę nie wściubiać swojego długiego nochala w cudze sprawy, bo może go spotkać jakieś nieszczęście, rozumie pan?<br/>
- Proszę mówić dalej, pana przemówienie działa na mnie niezwykle ożywczo – zachęcił go pan Holmes ruchem fajki, po czym umieścił ją na powrót między zębami.<br/>
- Czyżby? Ożywi pana, jak mu przyłożę!<br/>
Machnął wielką pięścią przed nosem detektywa.<br/>
- Imponujące – powiedział ten zimno. - Urodził się pan już taki?<br/>
Nie wiem, czy spowodował to chłód pana Holmesa, czy też dźwięk podnoszonego przeze mnie pogrzebacza, w każdym razie zachowanie naszego gościa przestało być tak gwałtowne.<br/>
- No, ostrzegłem pana!<br/>
- Jednak zapomniał się pan przedstawić.<br/>
Olbrzym już-już otwierał usta, kiedy pan Holmes podniósł rękę.<br/>
- Spokojnie, wiem, kim pan jest. Jest pan Steve Dixie, bokser.<br/>
- Tak właśnie się nazywam, panie Holmes, a pozna pan z bliska, co oznacza moja profesja, jeśli nadal będzie pan wtykał nos w nie swoje sprawy!<br/>
- Na pewno nie powinien pan podejmować takiego ryzyka – pan Holmes mówił spokojnie, a w jego głosie dźwięczał taki lód, że niemal mnie zmroziło. - Moglibyśmy wtedy poruszyć sprawę zabójstwa młodego Perkinsa w pobliżu baru Holborn. Cóż to, nie wychodzi pan?<br/>
Bokser cofnął się, po czym doskoczył do niego z twarzą koloru ołowiu. Chwyciłem mocniej pogrzebacz i uniosłem go lekko.<br/>
- Nie mam zamiaru słuchać takiej gadki! Co niby miałem z tym zabójstwem wspólnego? Trenowałem w Bull Ring w Birmingham, kiedy ten chłopak nabawił się kłopotów.<br/>
- Tak, tak pan odpowie sądowi magistrackiemu, Steve. Wiem też o pannie Minnie Warrender.<br/>
- Nie umrze pan w łóżku, Holmes – warknął bokser, zaciskając pięści.<br/>
Zrobiłem krok w jego stronę, podnosząc pogrzebacz.<br/>
- Pana śmierć, Stevie, też będzie raczej pionowa niż pozioma – Holmes machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Przewidywanie przyszłości to ponura rzecz. Oddajmy się lepiej teraźniejszości i cieszmy się nią bez żadnych ograniczeń.<br/>
Naraz w ciemnych, groźnych oczach boksera pojawił się błysk zmieniający go w dziką bestię. Pan Holmes zdawał się rosnąć, tak bardzo był napięty i gotowy na przyjęcie ataku.<br/>
- Jeszcze krok, panie Dixie, i rozwalę panu łeb tym pogrzebaczem – powiedziałem. - Jak pan śmie napadać pana Holmesa w jego własnym domu? Wynoś się pan stąd!<br/>
Bokser cofnął się i poprawił na sobie ubranie.<br/>
- Mam przyjaciela, którego interesuje sprawa, wokół której pan węszy. I nie życzy on sobie pańskiej interwencji. Zrozumiał pan?<br/>
- A czy pan zrozumiał słowa mojego przyjaciela? O ile się nie mylę, kazał się panu wynosić z naszego domu.<br/>
Dixie zaklął i posłał mi nienawistne spojrzenie.<br/>
- Nie radzę panu zaczepiać mnie lub pana Holmesa na ciemnych uliczkach Londynu – ostrzegłem. - To będzie wielki błąd.<br/>
Bokser obrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z mieszkania w taki sam sposób, w jaki do niego wtargnął. Poczułem, jak schodzi ze mnie adrenalina. Upuściłem pogrzebacz i upadłem na fotel. Sherlock Holmes, który wyglądał na nieporuszonego całą sytuacją, wpatrywał się we mnie jasnym, roziskrzonym wzrokiem.<br/>
- Dziękuję panu, doktorze. Sprawił się pan wspaniale.<br/>
- Panie Holmes, to było bardzo niebezpieczne!<br/>
- Nie z takim przyjacielem u boku.<br/>
- Panie Holmes...!<br/>
-Być może na to nie wyglądam, doktorze, ale potrafię walczyć. Kontrolowałem sytuację. Choć oczywiście pana pomoc była nieoceniona.<br/>
Usiłowałem ochłonąć.<br/>
- Kto to był? Czego chciał? Czego dotyczyły te groźby?<br/>
- Wyjaśnię to panu wkrótce, obiecuję. A teraz przyznam, że zgłodniałem. Poproszę Marthę, aby przyniosła posiłek dla dwóch, co pan na to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.</p><p>W czasie posiłku pan Holmes opowiedział mi sprawę, którą się obecnie zajmował, i w którą mnie nieopatrznie wciągnął tego ranka. Ze skarbca królewskiego zaginął niezwykły klejnot – diament wielkości gęsiego jaja. Złodziej wszedł do skarbca, zabrał klejnot i wyszedł przez nikogo nie niepokojony. Scotland Yard szalał, lecz nie mógł znaleźć najmniejszego tropu. Kim był złodziej? Dlaczego ukradł tylko diament, skoro miał dostęp do wszystkich klejnotów? I co chciał z nim zrobić, skoro kamień ten był tak charakterystyczny, że niesprzedawalny? Musiałby go pociąć na mniejsze kamienie, ale tego żaden jubiler w Anglii by się nie podjął. A wywiezienie go za granicę w sytuacji, gdy cała policja postawiona jest na nogi, wymagałoby cudu. <br/>- Ach, panie Holmes, zatem sprawa wygląda na beznadziejną! - zawołałem, zmartwiony.<br/>- Wręcz przeciwnie, drogi doktorze. Dzisiejsza wizyta Steviego Dixa niezwykle poprawiła mi humor. Cieszę się, że nie musiał mu pan rozbić tej kędzierzawej głowy! Widziałem, jak świetnie pan sobie radzi z tym pogrzebaczem. <br/>- W jaki sposób wizyta tego opryszka mogła panu poprawić humor? - zdumiałem się.<br/>- Otóż w taki, że jeśli ktoś wysyła zbira, by mnie zastraszyć, znaczy to, że sam bardzo się boi. A to z kolei oznacza, że jestem na właściwym tropie.<br/>Popatrzyłem na niego olśniony. Nigdy w życiu nie rozumowałbym w ten sposób. Zauważył to spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego policzki pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem. Widziałem, że pragnie być podziwiany – ale czy jest na świecie choć jeden człowiek, który by tego nie pragnął? A ja podziwiałem go szczerze.<br/>- Czy ma pan jakieś podejrzenia, kto mógł ukraść klejnot?<br/>- Nie. Ale domyślam się, dlaczego.<br/>- Och! Czy może mnie pan wprowadzić?<br/>- Nie potrzebuję tego robić. Jeśli sam pan się zastanowi, niezawodnie znajdzie pan odpowiedź. Złodziej wchodzi do skarbca i kradnie kamień, którego zaginięcie zostanie natychmiast zauważone i którego nie da się sprzedać. Po co?<br/>- Żeby coś pokazać.<br/>- Właśnie! - ucieszył się pan Holmes. - Widzi pan, doktorze, nie pomyliłem się co do pana.<br/>- Obawiam się, że pana zdanie o mnie musi ulec zmianie, ponieważ nie rozumiem, co chciał pokazać złodziej. I komu.<br/>- Komu – to akurat proste. Koronie.<br/>- Czy Korona boi się zwykłych złodziei?<br/>- Doskonałe pytanie, doktorze! Najwyraźniej tego złodzieja powinna się obawiać. Myślę, że to jest właśnie przekaz: jestem tutaj, potrafię pod samym nosem straży i Scotland Yardu skraść królewski klejnot, a potem się ukryć. To znaczy, że potrafię otworzyć wszystkie drzwi i zdobyć wszystko, czego pragnę. I jeszcze po to sięgnę.<br/>Zastanowiłem się nad tym.<br/>- To niedorzeczne – powiedziałem wreszcie.<br/>- O?<br/>- Tak. Bo przecież jeśli złodziej potrafi otworzyć wszystkie drzwi i zdobyć wszystko, to po cóż miałby zwracać na siebie uwagę, zamiast po to sięgnąć?<br/>Ku mojemu zdumieniu pan Holmes ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej i uśmiechnął się szeroko.<br/>- Być może lubi się bawić. Albo to, czego pragnie, jest niematerialne...<br/>- Co by to mogło być?<br/>- Tego się jeszcze dowiemy.<br/>Przez chwilę piliśmy herbatę w milczeniu.<br/>- Czy ma pan dziś dużo zajęć, doktorze? - zapytał lekko pan Holmes. Spojrzałem na swój kieszonkowy zegarek.<br/>- Powinienem już być u pani Hudson. Popołudniu mam pacjenta.<br/>- Widzę zatem, że pora nam się rozstać. Każdy z nas ma swoje zadania do wykonania. Ale jeszcze raz panu dziękuję za pomoc dziś rano i za wspólne drugie śniadanie. Cieszę się, że spotkamy się znów wieczorem.<br/>- Opowie mi pan wyniki swojego dzisiejszego śledztwa? - zapytałem, pozwalając, by nadzieja na to wybrzmiała w moim głosie wyraźnie.<br/>- Oczywiście.<br/>Podniosłem się z trudem, nade wszystko pragnąc jeszcze zostać przy tym stole, a jednocześnie rozumiejąc, że jest to niedorzeczne.<br/>- Ach, zapomniałbym! - powiedział nagle pan Holmes, zatrzymując mnie. - Otrzymałem list od człowieka, który twierdzi, że pana zna.<br/>- Co takiego? - zamarłem, a przez głowę przemknęły mi niezbyt przyjemne myśli.<br/>- Proszę samemu przeczytać – podał mi odpieczętowany list. Wziąłem go od niego drżącą ręką i rozwinąłem.</p><p>"Szanowny Panie Holmes.<br/>Szalenie trudno mi mówić o tej niezwykle delikatnej sprawie, z jaką się do Pana zwracam, lecz obawiam się, że bez Pańskiej pomocy zginie niewinna osoba. Sprawa dotyczy przyjaciela, w imieniu którego działam. Ten gentleman jest żonaty i ze wszech miar godny szacunku. Tak się jednak składa, że jest uranistą, a list, który miał otrzymać od swego przyjaciela, dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Teraz ta osoba szantażuje mego przyjaciela, żądając od niego kolejnych kwot pieniędzy oraz wykonywania czynności, przed którymi mój przyjaciel się wzdraga. Narzucone mu zadania obejmują drobne kradzieże, zastraszania, lecz wreszcie przyszła pora na zabicie człowieka. Ma na to czas do jutra do zachodu słońca. Panie Holmes, mój przyjaciel nie może oczywiście udać się na policję, jednak jeśli Pan mu nie pomoże, będzie musiał zamordować wskazaną osobę. Chyba Pan rozumie ciężar, jaki wówczas spocznie na jego sumieniu. Błagam Pana o odpowiedź. Czy zechce mnie Pan przyjąć? Czy zechce Pan wykorzystać swoje wielkie talenty i pomóc załamanemu człowiekowi? Jeśli tak, proszę wysłać telegram do Stamforda, Cheesman's, Lamberley, a ja stawię się u Pana natychmiast.<br/>Z wyrazami szacunku,<br/>Michael Stamford.<br/>P.S. Słyszałem, że od pewnego czasu dzieli z Panem dom doktor John Watson, który, o ile sobie dobrze przypominam, grał w rugby w drużynie Blackheath, kiedy ja pełniłem funkcję środkowego napastnika w drużynie Richmond. To jedyne, co może przybliżyć moją osobę."</p><p>Skończyłem czytać i starannie złożyłem list. Spróbowałem uspokoić oddech, zanim odpowiedziałem.<br/>- Oczywiście, pamiętam go. Wielki Mike Stamford, najlepszy środkowy napastnik, jakiego miała kiedykolwiek drużyna z Richmond. Bardzo przyjacielski, nic więc dziwnego, że tak zaangażował się w problemy swego przyjaciela.<br/>- Zdumiewa mnie pan, doktorze – powiedział Holmes, przyglądając mi się uważnie. - Przyjąłby pan tę sprawę?<br/>- Tak. Prywatne sprawy żadnego człowieka nie powinny być przedmiotem szantażu.<br/>- I ja jestem tego zdania. Czy idąc do pani Hudson, byłby pan łaskaw zanieść na dół ten telegram: "Z przyjemnością zajmę się Pańską sprawą. S.H."<br/>- Pańską sprawą!<br/>- Nie pozwolę by przypuszczał, że pogłoski o moich zdolnościach umysłowych są przesadzone. Oczywiście, że to jego sprawa. Czy zaniesie pan ten telegram?</p><p>Kiwnąłem głową bez słowa i odebrałem od niego papier. Byłem tak przejęty, że ledwie udało mi się trafiać w stopnie, kiedy schodziłem po schodach. Nieszczęsny Stamford, żałowałem go rzecz jasna, ale czy nie rozumiał, pisząc ów list, że pociągnie mnie przezeń za sobą w otchłań? Ktoś o wiele mniej przenikliwy niż Sherlock Holmes, który natychmiast domyślił się tożsamości bohatera listu, zrozumiałby, że uranista powołuje się na znajomość z innym uranistą! Jakże to musiało w jego oczach wyglądać?! Lękałem się także spotkania ze Stamfordem. Nic nas wprawdzie nie połączyło, a w każdym razie nic, czego musiałbym teraz żałować, jednak wystarczał fakt, że obracaliśmy się w tych samych kręgach towarzyskich i wiedzieliśmy o sobie wzajemnie!<br/>Zatrzymałem się i uderzyłem zaciśniętą pięścią w głowę.<br/>Jakże mógł być tak nieostrożny, tak niedyskretny? Czy naprawdę chciał mnie wysłać do więzienia, albo i do samego piekła? Najwyraźniej sam zdradzony, nie miał już nic do stracenia, nie dbał o reputację, zapędzony w kozi róg. Ale ja? Ja dopiero rozpoczynałem życie! Dopiero odetchnąłem pełną piersią, poczułem się na tym świecie bezpieczny i zadowolony, a już spotykały mnie takie przykrości.</p><p>Bardzo zmartwiony nadałem telegram i zapukałem do drzwi pani Hudson.<br/>- Ach, mój drogi! - wykrzyknęła na mój widok bardziej dobrodusznie niż uprzejmie – Czy coś się stało? Jest pan taki blady!<br/>- Ależ nie, droga pani – zapewniłem ją. - To chyba skutek porannej wizyty pewnego człowieka, który wdarł się do naszego mieszkania i groził panu Holmesowi. Wzburzyło mnie to zdarzenie, ale zapewniam panią, że nic mi nie jest.<br/>- Ach, doprawdy, pan Holmes i jego tajemniczy goście! Nie uwierzyłby pan, doktorze, kto tu nie bywał! Od uliczników i Cyganów po koronowane głowy! I doprawdy można by pomyśleć, że pan Holmes, jako szlachetnie urodzony, będzie odnosił się odpowiednio zarówno do równych mu lub przewyższających go stanem, jak i do hołoty, lecz nie! On wszystkich traktuje tak samo. Kiedy zwróciłam mu na to uwagę, powiedział tylko, że traktuje ludzi tak, jak na to zasługują.<br/>Zaśmiałem się.<br/>- To nie może być prawda – powiedziałem, odczuwając dziwną ulgę po tych słowach starszej damy. - Gdyby traktował ludzi tak, jak na to zasługują, nie rozstawałby się ze swym palcatem.<br/>- Co też pan opowiada, doktorze! - poruszyła się zgorszona pani Hudson.<br/>- Ależ tak! Proszę pomyśleć. Większość ludzkości zasługuje na porządne baty.</p><p>Spędziłem dzień, podskakując na każdy dźwięk kołatki lub zamierając wpół słowa i nasłuchując kroków na korytarzu. Na szczęście dobra pani Hudson nie zważała na tę moją niedyspozycję, składając ją na karb porannych przejść. Zająłem się damą najlepiej jak potrafiłem w tym stanie, a następnie, wciąż zmartwiony, poszedłem odwiedzić mego pacjenta. Zastanawiałem się, czy Stamford odwiedził już pana Holmesa i czy uczynił jakąkolwiek aluzję do wspólnego naszego mieszkania, jak to był zrobił w liście. Wspólne mieszkanie dwóch gentlemanów nie było przecież niczym zdrożnym – obaj wynajmowaliśmy pokoje u nobliwej damy, będąc zbyt biednymi, by utrzymać się w Londynie samodzielnie. A jednak w połączeniu z nienaturalnymi dla większości społeczeństwa skłonnościami, musiało to wyglądać podejrzanie. Przeraziłem się, że pan Holmes nie zechce narażać swojej reputacji, mieszkając z kimś takim, i będę musiał się wyprowadzić. Cóż wtedy z sobą pocznę? Powrót do domu był niemożliwy, słowa ojca były w tej kwestii nadzwyczaj jasne. Miałem zbyt mało pieniędzy, by coś wynająć. Musiałem zatem szukać pracy. Ale dać ogłoszenie teraz, zanim cokolwiek się rozstrzygnęło? Na Baker Street było mi dobrze, lubiłem swoją pracę i swój pokoik. Nie chciałem się tego wyrzekać. Ach, diabli nadali tego Stamforda!</p><p>Wróciłem do domu wykończony jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Zdążyłem jedynie zmienić obuwie na domowe pantofle i odwiesić płaszcz, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Jako że stałem przy drzwiach, nie fatygowałem Marthy, lecz otworzyłem sam. Za progiem stał Michael Stamford. Pamiętałem go jako wysokiego chłopaka z silnymi nogami i pięknymi ramionami, a także z szybkością, która zapewniała mu niezwykłe sukcesy. Na jego widok poczułem przygnębienie. Był ruiną samego siebie. Jego mocno zbudowana sylwetka zapadła się, ramiona obwisły, a jasne włosy przerzedziły się, ukazując tu i ówdzie różową skórę głowy. Po cerze, oczach i zębach widać było, że ten niegdysiejszy świetny lekkoatleta nie stroni od opium. Zastanawiałem się też, jak ktokolwiek mógłby uwierzyć, że nie jest on uranistą: nosił na sobie wszystkie ślady i znamiona tej przypadłości. Przeraziłem się, że mój widok wywołuje podobne odczucia.</p><p>- Cześć Watsonie – rzekł na powitanie, a jego głos był nadal głęboki i serdeczny. Podałem mu rękę z bladym uśmiechem.<br/>- Stamford!<br/>- Nie wyglądasz już jak chłopiec, którego niegdyś znałem – powiedział. - I którego przerzuciłem nad linami w tłum w Old Deer Park. Ale i ja nieco się zmieniłem, prawda? Te ostatnie wypadki bardzo mnie postarzyły. Ty za to wciąż emanujesz tym samym czarem, który tak dobrze pamiętam.<br/>Nie zdążyłem nic odpowiedzieć, zmieszany tym niespodziewanym komplementem, bo Stamford spojrzał gdzieś za moje plecy.<br/>- Zrozumiałem z pańskiego telegramu, panie Holmes, że nie mam co udawać, że działam na rzecz przyjaciela.<br/>- Zawsze prościej jest być bezpośrednio zaangażowanym – odezwał się spokojny głos pana Holmesa.<br/>Zatem stał na górze schodów. Jak długo? Czy był świadkiem naszego powitania? Czy słyszał, co powiedział Stamford? Bardzo pragnąłem stać się jednym z owych puków czy hobgoblinów, do których porównał mnie pan Holmes, i zniknąć.<br/>- Zapraszam panów na górę – powiedział mój współlokator.<br/>- Może powinienem zostać u pani Hudson? - zaproponowałem Stamfordowi. Potrząsnął głową.<br/>- Ależ nie, będę czuł się raźniej, mając przy sobie dawnego przyjaciela. Wiem, że jesteś człowiekiem honoru, Watsonie.<br/>Nie miałem zatem innego wyjścia, jak powlec się za nim siedemnaście stopni w górę.</p><p>- Z pańskiego listu zrozumiałem, że pański przyjaciel napisał do pana wiadomość, która dostała się w niepowołane ręce, czy tak? - zaczął niemal natychmiast pan Holmes, siadłszy w swoim ulubionym fotelu i złożywszy dłonie pod brodą w piramidkę.<br/>- Dokładnie tak, panie Holmes.<br/>- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale czy ten człowiek jest godny zaufania?<br/>Stamford zapowietrzył się. Postanowiłem się wtrącić, rozumiejąc, że tak zadane pytanie może być zbyt impertynenckie.<br/>- Daruj panu Holmesowi bezpośredniość tego pytania, ale czy długo i dobrze znasz tego przyjaciela?<br/>- Przyznam, że nie, Watsonie. Poznałem go niedawno na jednym ze spotkań loży. <br/>- Czy to pan go zaczepił? - zadał znów pytanie pan Holmes. <br/>Stamford otrząsnął się już z początkowego szoku i chyba rozumiał, że musi udzielić wszelkich odpowiedzi, aby otrzymać pomoc, bo powiedział głosem pełnym rezygnacji:<br/>- Nie, panie Holmes. Ów człowiek został mi przedstawiony na jego własną prośbę.<br/>- Rozumiem. Zatem ta znajomość nie trwa długo i została zainicjowana przez pańskiego przyjaciela. Czy tak?<br/>- Tak, sir.<br/>- Czy pański przyjaciel wysyłał już wcześniej do pana kompromitujące listy?<br/>Stamford zadrżał, spuścił głowę.<br/>- Dwa lub trzy.<br/>- Zniszczył je pan?<br/>Zanim Stamford zdążył zareagować, wyczytałem odpowiedź z jego twarzy. On kochał tego człowieka! Czy może raczej żywił do niego głęboką namiętność, którą mógł łatwo pomylić z miłością. Sherlock Holmes zrozumiał to jeszcze szybciej niż ja.<br/>- Czy może pan ujawnić nazwisko owego przyjaciela? Chciałbym się z nim spotkać.<br/>- Czy to konieczne, panie Holmes? Pragnąłbym, aby nie był on wciągany w tę sprawę w żaden sposób. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że jeśli mi pan pomoże, pańskie wynagrodzenie zostanie wypłacone w odpowiedniej wysokości i że otrzyma pan całkowicie wolną rękę.<br/>- Przykro mi. Mam zwyczaj tolerować tajemnice jedynie na jednym końcu sprawy. Obawiam się, panie Stamford, że muszę odmówić.<br/>Nasz gość był bardzo poruszony. Jego dobroduszna, wrażliwa twarz pociemniała od gwałtownego rozczarowania.<br/>- Stawia mnie pan w niezwykle niezręcznym położeniu, sir.<br/>- Rozumiem, lecz takie są moje zasady.<br/>- Nie chce pan przynajmniej wiedzieć, kogo kazał mi zamordować szantażysta?<br/>- Bardzo proszę, pod warunkiem przyjęcia do wiadomości, że nie zobowiązuję się do niczego.<br/>- Oczywiście. Jednak sądzę, że to nazwisko zrobi na panu wrażenie.<br/>- Doprawdy?<br/>- Tak. Otóż do jutrzejszego zachodu słońca ma zginąć pański brat, lord Mycroft Holmes.<br/>Zerwałem się na równe nogi widząc, jak pan Sherlock Holmes zbladł gwałtownie. Przeraziłem się, że zaraz zasłabnie i chciałem śpieszyć z solami trzeźwiącymi. Zobaczywszy jednak, że szok powoli mija, zadowoliłem się nalaniem koniaku do trzech szklaneczek i podaniu dwóch moim interlokutorom. Sam z przyjemnością wlałem w siebie odrobinę piekącego płynu.<br/>- W jaki sposób szantażysta kontaktuje się z panem?<br/>- Listy przynoszą ulicznicy.<br/>- Panie Stamford, proszę powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie poznał pan swego nowego przyjaciela?<br/>- Trzeciego października, sir.<br/>- Zatem tego samego dnia, kiedy nastąpiła kradzież królewskiego klejnotu... Czy to nie dziwny zbieg okoliczności? Muszę nalegać na ujawnienie nazwiska pańskiego przyjaciela, panie Stamford. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale jestem przekonany, że padł pan ofiarą oszusta.<br/>- Oszusta?!<br/>- Czy w środowisku podobnych panu... powszechnie wiadomo, że jest pan znajomym doktora?<br/>Omal nie padłem trupem, słysząc to pytanie. Chyba nigdy jeszcze nie pragnąłem rozpłynąć się w powietrzu tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili. Wlałem w siebie resztę koniaku.<br/>- Cóż – zaczął Stamford, rzucając mi spłoszone spojrzenie. - Nie kryję się z tą zaszczytną przyjaźnią, choć doktor nie obraca się w żadnym znanym mi towarzystwie.<br/>- Zatem jest możliwość, że pański przyjaciel nie wie o tej znajomości?<br/>- Nie, z pewnością o niej nie wie.<br/>- Proszę zatem zachować ją w tajemnicy. Czy mogę na pana liczyć?<br/>- Jestem człowiekiem honoru, panie Holmes.<br/>- Na moją dyskrecję również może pan liczyć. W tej sprawie chodzi o coś więcej niż pańska reputacja, a nawet niż życie mego brata. Nazwisko, panie Stamford.<br/>- Moriarty. James Moriarty.<br/>- Dziękuję panu – Holmes wstał sprężyście. - Nie będę pana dłużej zatrzymywał. Wiem już wszystko i zamierzam zacząć działać. Jutro proszę spodziewać się telegramu ode mnie. I na Boga, proszę zniszczyć listy, które pan otrzymał.<br/>Stamford pożegnał się z nami krótko, po czym wyszedł, ani odrobinę nie pocieszony. Sherlock Holmes zaczął krążyć po pokoju, tak zanurzony w swoich myślach, że nie śmiałem się poruszyć ani głębiej odetchnąć.</p><p>Sam również miałem o czym myśleć. Tak, jak przypuszczałem, pan Holmes domyślił się, że jestem uranistą. Jego pytania świadczyły o tym wyjątkowo jasno. Być może zastanawiał się teraz, co ze mną począć. Przez całą rozmowę ze Stamfordem ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał, co dobitnie świadczyło o jego niechęci do mnie. Ta myśl była wyjątkowo bolesna, choć sam nie umiałbym powiedzieć, dlaczego. Wspominałem nasze dzisiejsze późne śniadanie i żałowałem gorąco, że takie chwile nigdy już się nie powtórzą. Czekałem z rezygnacją na wyrok. Na spojrzenie pełne pogardy i obrzydzenia, na podłe słowa. <br/>Kiedy jednak Sherlock Holmes wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos był miły, jak zwykle.<br/>- I cóż tam, doktorze, czy ma pan jakiś pogląd w tej sprawie?<br/>Przez chwilę nie potrafiłem znaleźć słów, nie dowierzając, czy to nie jakaś pułapka. Ale detektyw patrzył na mnie jasnym spojrzeniem, którego nie mąciła niechęć ani abominacja.<br/>- Myślę, że najpierw należałoby się rozmówić z tym panem Moriartym.<br/>- Tak, ja również jestem tego zdania. Jestem przekonany, że specjalnie uwiódł biednego Stamforda, by mieć możliwość szantażowania go.<br/>- Skąd taka pewność? - zdumiałem się.<br/>- Czy nazwisko pana Moriarty'ego jest panu obce?<br/>- Najzupełniej.<br/>- Pozwoli pan zatem, że go wprowadzę. James Moriarty to austriacki morderca. Jak pan się już domyślił, jest uranistą, i prowadzi swoisty katalog kochanków. Oczywiście nigdy tego dokumentu nie widziałem, wiem jednak z całą pewnością, że istnieje. Dwaj z jego przyjaciół ulegli podejrzanym wypadkom, lecz dzięki czysto technicznemu zagadnieniu prawnemu, a także koligacjom i majątkowi, Moriarty nie został skazany.<br/>- Czy to możliwe, że człowiek może być aż tak zdegenerowany?<br/>Pan Holmes posłał mi szybkie, bystre spojrzenie, a potem odwrócił się, by nalać nam jeszcze po szklaneczce koniaku.<br/>- Rzecz jasna, pan Moriarty nie jest zdegenerowany z powodu swoich skłonności, na które nie ma wpływu, lecz z powodu swej natury i zepsucia.<br/>Zrozumiałem, co w swej delikatności chciał mi powiedzieć, i poczułem tak wszechogarniającą ulgę i wdzięczność, że łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Zamrugałem gwałtownie, gdy podał mi szklaneczkę z alkoholem. Jego spojrzenie zmiękło.<br/>- A pański brat! Naprawdę grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo! - przypomniałem sobie.<br/>- Tak, muszę natychmiast się z nim zobaczyć.<br/>- Czy myśli pan, że on o tym wie?<br/>Sherlock Holmes uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.<br/>- Mój brat zawsze wie wszystko, co trzeba.<br/>Odstawił pustą szklaneczkę i nałożył surdut. Po krótkim namyśle zdjął z wieszaka swój palcat.<br/>- Pójdę się zobaczyć z bratem, a następnie spróbuję złożyć wizytę panu Moriarty'emu. Proszę na mnie nie czekać, doktorze, na pewno wrócę bardzo późno. Postaram się pana nie obudzić.<br/>- Proszę na siebie uważać – poprosiłem, na co odpowiedział uśmiechem.<br/>- Lepsi niż on próbowali mnie zabić, doktorze. Jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało.</p><p>Tak właśnie powiedział. "Jeszcze".</p><p>Mimo, że prosił, bym na niego nie czekał, nie mogłem zasnąć. Przewracałem się z boku na bok, raz jeszcze analizując zajścia całego tego dnia i nasłuchując jego lekkich kroków na schodach. Musiałem jednak w końcu zasnąć, bo nie słyszałem, żeby wrócił.</p><p>Wcześnie rano miałem wizytę u pacjenta w domu, zatem wyszedłem cicho z mieszkania, by nie obudzić strudzonego detektywa. Byłem niezwykle ciekaw jego odkryć, ale musiały one poczekać do popołudnia. Miałem nadzieję, że będę miał okazję go wypytać, że Sherlock Holmes nie zapadnie się pod ziemię na kilka dni, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Pogrążony w takich myślach pokonywałem ulice Londynu. Byłem już między Grand Hotelem a stacją Charring Cross, gdy mój wzrok padł na kiosk gazeciarza i ogarnęło mnie poczucie horroru. Czarno na żółtym przeczytałem straszliwą wiadomość:<br/>MORDERCZY ATAK NA SHERLOCKA HOLMESA.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tekst idzie, mam już niemal gotowy kolejny rozdział i zalążki następnych. Pisanie go sprawia mi wiele radości, mam nadzieję, że Wam też sprawia radość czytanie :) Jak tempo? Nie zwalniam specjalnie, bo nie wiem, jak długie będzie to opowiadanie, w zasadzie niewiele o nim wiem, ale jeśli uważacie, że gdzieś jest za szybko, albo za wolno, to dajcie proszę znać :) Ściskam mocno w tych wariackich czasach. Trzymajmy się.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.</p><p>Stałem jak sparaliżowany przez kilka chwil. Następnie przypominam sobie jak przez mgłę pochwycenie gazety, sprzeciw gazeciarza, któremu nie zapłaciłem, wreszcie znalazłem się w drzwiach jakiejś apteki, gdzie gorączkowo przewróciłem kartki, żeby odczytać straszny ustęp:<br/>"Dowiedzieliśmy się z żalem, że pan Sherlock Holmes, znany prywatny detektyw, dziś w nocy został ofiarą morderczego napadu, który sprowadził zagrożenie jego życia. Nie znamy szczegółów, jednak wydarzenie miało miejsce najprawdopodobniej około północy na Regent Street, pod kawiarnią Cafe Royal. Aktu dokonało dwóch ludzi uzbrojonych w kije. Pan Holmes został skatowany razami w głowę i korpus, które spowodowały obrażenia opisywane przez lekarzy jako niezwykle poważne. Przewieziono go do szpitala Charing Cross."<br/>Nie muszę dodawać, że ledwo rzuciłem okiem na artykuł, a już wskakiwałem do dorożki, udając się do szpitala Charing Cross. Wbiegłem po schodach do urazowego w takim amoku, że nie poświęciłem ani jednej myśli wyjaśnieniu, dlaczego chcę się dostać do rannego. Na szczęście na korytarzu wpadłem na sir Leslie Oakshotta, słynnego chirurga, którego pamiętałem ze studiów medycznych. Przywitałem go pobieżnie i zupełnie bez tchu zapytałem, czy widział Holmesa.<br/>- Nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia – stwierdził. - Dwie rany na głowie i nieco poważnych stłuczeń. Koniecznych było kilka szwów. Podałem morfinę. W tej chwili potrzebuje spokoju, ale kilkuminutowa rozmowa jest dopuszczalna.<br/>Na podstawie tego pozwolenia wdarłem się do zacienionego pokoju. Pan Holmes nie spał. Usłyszałem, jak zachrypniętym głosem wypowiada moje nazwisko. Zasłony były niemal całkiem opuszczone, lecz jeden promień słońca przedarł się do środka i igrał na zabandażowanej głowie rannego. Zobaczyłem z przerażeniem, że na białym płótnie opatrunku wykwita szkarłatna plama. Siadłem obok, zdetonowany tym widokiem.<br/>- W porządku, doktorze – zamruczał pan Holmes bardzo słabym głosem. - Przykro mi, że musi mnie pan oglądać w takim stanie, ale zapewniam pana, że mam się dużo lepiej niż wyglądam.<br/>- Dzięki Bogu!<br/>- W pewnym stopniu, można powiedzieć, że jestem ekspertem w walce na kije. Większość ciosów sparowałem. Jeden z nich był jednak ode mnie znacznie silniejszy.<br/>- Co mogę zrobić, panie Holmes? Oczywiście to ten przeklęty Moriarty ich na pana nasłał! Pójdę i stłukę go na kwaśne jabłko, jeśli tylko mi pan pozwoli.<br/>- Och, naprawdę by pan to zrobił, doktorze? - ucieszył się nie wiadomo dlaczego Holmes. - Z wielką przyjemnością bym to zobaczył! Jednak niestety, w tej sprawie musimy czekać. Ale jest coś, co mógłby pan dla mnie zrobić.<br/>- Wszystko, co leży w mojej mocy!<br/>Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jego spojrzenie zwilgotniało, a wargi zadrżały, ale to chyba światło spłatało mi figla.<br/>- Będą pana pytać, jak się czuję. Proszę mówić, że okażę się szczęściarzem, jeśli przeżyję jeszcze tydzień po tym straszliwym wstrząśnieniu mózgu. Może pan dodać, co pan zechce.<br/>- A sir Oakshott?<br/>- Biorę go na siebie. Proszę wysłać telegram do Stamforda. Jeśli ten łajdak ośmielił się napaść na mnie, z pewnością zechce się pozbyć i jego. Musi się schować na jakiś czas.<br/>- Pójdę zaraz. Coś jeszcze?<br/>- Czy może mi pan przynieść moją fajkę...? I woreczek z tytoniem?<br/>- Oczywiście, sir!<br/>Zerwałem się, ale przytrzymał mnie za rękaw gestem zarówno powściągliwym, jak i poufałym.<br/>- Skąd pan wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać?<br/>- Przeczytałem w porannej gazecie. Och, panie Holmes, nie powinien pan tak straszyć przyjaciół!<br/>- Zatem jest pan moim przyjacielem?<br/>- Proszę mi wybaczyć... - spłoszyłem się. - Nie miałem zamiaru...<br/>- Źle mnie pan zrozumiał, doktorze. Czuję się zaszczycony, że pomyślał pan o mnie jak o przyjacielu. Ze wszystkich sił będę się starał zasłużyć na to miano.<br/>- Panie Holmes...<br/>Uścisk szczupłych palców na moim rękawie zelżał, oczy pana Holmesa zmatowiały. To morfina zaczynała działać. Ująłem jego delikatną, bladą dłoń i ostrożnie ułożyłem ją na kołdrze. Spoczywała w bezruchu, niczym śpiący ptak. Wzruszenie chwyciło mnie za gardło, gdy tak patrzyłem na to piękne, smukłe ciało, tak zmaltretowane i słabe. Gdybym dorwał w swe ręce opryszków, którzy napadli w środku nocy na samotnego gentlemana i obili go kijami, byliby w potężnych tarapatach.<br/>- Jeszcze jedno – wyszeptał Holmes ledwodosłyszalnie – Ten wyższy ma twarz pokiereszowaną moim batem. Proszę się strzec.<br/>Wyobraziłem sobie tę bójkę. Gentleman uzbrojony w palcat przeciwko dwóm opryszkom z kijami. I znikąd pomocy. A bronił się tak zajadle, że żaden z napastników nie wyszedł z tej przygody bez szwanku. Był dzielny, był wspaniały. Żałowałem go, oczywiście, jego wygląd budził moją litość i wściekłość jednocześnie. Ale nie mogłem nic poradzić na gorący podziw, który zalewał moją pierś niczym melasa. <br/>Musiałem się strzec. To mogło się skończyć w sposób, którego bym nie chciał. Mieszkanie z kimś, kogo się sekretnie kocha, może być zabójcze. Ale mniejsza nawet o złamane serce: mógłbym w jakiś sposób okazać mu swoje przywiązanie, i wówczas on musiałby zareagować. A na to nie byłem w ogóle gotowy. Usłużny rozum podsunął mi wspomnienie mego odbicia w lustrze. C i e b i e  miałby wyróżnić pan Holmes? T y  miałbyś posiadać dar podobania się  j e m u? T y  miałbyś mieć dla  n i e g o  jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Daj pokój! Mierzi mnie twoja głupota! Spokój i dyscyplina, Johnie Watson! <br/>- Pójdę już, sir. Zjawię się niezawodnie z fajką i tytoniem – powiedziałem, choć nie byłem pewien, czy w ogóle słyszy. Oko poruszyło się pod zamkniętą powieką, ale nie wiedziałem, czy to z powodu moich słów, czy snu, który śnił.</p><p> </p><p>Zgodnie z obietnicą daną panu Holmesowi, napisałem do Stamforda z prośbą, by poszukał schronienia. Pani Hudson opowiedziałem o strasznym wypadku, jakiemu uległ nasz współlokator, odbyłem zaległą wizytę u pacjenta, a następnie z ukrytą w kieszeni fajką i woreczkiem tytoniu, powędrowałem znów do szpitala. Popołudniowa gazeta donosiła, że Holmes jest umierający, więc szedłem do niego z ciężkim od lęku sercem. Ale jego widok przekonał mnie, że jego stan nie jest zły. Solidna konstrukcja i silna wola najwyraźniej czyniły cuda. Półleżał w łóżku, czytając książkę.<br/>- Doktor Watson! - ucieszył się, kiedy wszedłem do pokoju. Podałem mu fajkę i tytoń, z czego ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej.<br/>- Zadanie wykonane, sir – zameldowałem. - Stamford ukryje się do czasu rozwiązania sprawy.<br/>- Jestem panu niezwykle zobowiązany. Czy mógłby pan zrobić dla mnie coś jeszcze?<br/>- Jestem do usług.<br/>- Czy mógłby pan poświęcić dzisiejsze popołudnie i wieczór na przestudiowanie tej książki?<br/>- Co to za książka?<br/>- Mówi o chińskiej porcelanie. Chciałbym, aby na jeden dzień stał się pan jej znawcą.<br/>- Czy chodzi o rozwiązanie sprawy Stamforda?<br/>- Tak. Oraz sprawy klejnotu, jak mniemam. Nie boi się pan?<br/>- Nie – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie dodałem tego, co już już, prawie wyrwało się z moich ust: że zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko.<br/>- Jest pan niezwykłym człowiekiem, doktorze.<br/>Czułem, jak palą mnie policzki.<br/>- Zapewniam pana, że zupełnie zwyczajnym.<br/>Patrzył na mnie długo w sposób, którego nie potrafiłem zinterpretować, a który sprawiał, że mrówki biegały mi po kręgosłupie w tę i z powrotem. Nareszcie odwrócił wzrok i skubnął brzeg pościeli.<br/>- Myli się pan – oświadczył cicho.<br/>Wyciągnął ku mnie książkę.<br/>- Jeśli wróci pan do mnie jutro rano, wprowadzę pana w plan.<br/>- Przyjdę – obiecałem.<br/>- A teraz, jeśli będzie pan tak łaskawy, proszę mi opowiedzieć, jak panu minął dzień.<br/>Ta prośba była tak nieoczekiwana, że nie znalazłem powodu do odmowy. Pomyślałem, że ten wybitny umysł, uwięziony w chwilowo wyłączonym z użytku ciele, potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek podniety, i szuka jej nawet w moim nudnym dniu. Zatem opowiedziałem mu swoje przedpołudnie najdokładniej, jak potrafiłem, nie pomijając zasłyszanych ploteczek, wyglądu sklepowych witryn, barwy nieba czy opisu damy w stroju bardzo suffrage, mijanej na Baker Street. Słuchał z wyraźną przyjemnością, z przymkniętymi oczami, a na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech.<br/>- Może powinien pan pisać książki, doktorze – powiedział, kiedy skończyłem opisywać, co pani Hudson zaordynowała na obiad.<br/>- Nie mam żadnego ciekawego tematu.<br/>- Jakże to! Czy nasze obecne przygody nie nadają się na jakieś kryminalne opowiadanie?<br/>- Cóż, pańskie z pewnością – odparłem, rozbawiony. Rozumiałem, że to taka docinka w jego stylu, ale jednak miło mnie to połechtało. Nie, żebym uważał, że mam w tym kierunku jakiekolwiek predyspozycje, ale chyba każdy lubi słuchać, że robi coś dobrze. Nawet jeśli to nieprawda.<br/>Patrzyłem z niepokojem na postępującą bladość pana Holmesa, cienie pod jego oczami, zasinienia na ramionach i rozumiałem, że jest on zmęczony.<br/>- Pójdę już – powiedziałem. - Musi pan odpoczywać.<br/>- Wróci pan rano?<br/>- Oczywiście. I będę wówczas specjalistą od chińskiej porcelany.<br/>- Nie mogę się już doczekać.<br/>Zabrzmiało to niezamierzenie dwuznacznie. Powściągnąłem zatem wzruszenie i podniosłem się.<br/>- Do widzenia panu.<br/>- Do widzenia, doktorze.<br/>Wracałem do domu, ściskając pod pachą książeczkę i myśląc o panu Holmesie. Martwiłem się o niego. Być może udawał tylko, że czuje się dobrze, a jego obrażenia były o wiele poważniejsze. Poza tym wciąż groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo i to budziło mój najwyższy niepokój. Postanowiłem, że zrobię wszystko, by pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej sprawy. Drobne niedogodności, groźby, wizyty łobuzów – to jedno. Ale napaść na samotnego człowieka i skatowanie go niemal na śmierć to zupełnie, zupełnie inna sprawa.</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>Przez cały wieczór i noc zasysałem wiedzę o porcelanie. Nie zadowoliłem się jedynie książeczką pożyczoną mi przez pana Holmesa, ale pojechałem do biblioteki londyńskiej na placu St.James i wróciłem do domu z dużą liczbą książek pod pachą. Dowiedziałem się o znakach wielkich artystów dekoratorów, o tajemnicy cyklicznych dat, znakach Hung-wu i wyjątkowo pięknych egzemplarzach Yung-lo, pismach Tang-ying i chwale okresu Sung i Yuan. Przepełniony tymi informacjami popędziłem rano do szpitala, po drodze kupując gazetę i szukając w niej jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o mym współlokatorze. Zastałem go siedzącego w fotelu, z zabandażowaną głową spoczywającą na splecionych dłoniach.<br/>- Wspaniale, panie Holmes! - zawołałem – Gdyby wierzyć gazetom, jest pan umierający!<br/>- To właśnie chciałem osiągnąć, doktorze. Dobrze pana widzieć w zdrowiu.<br/>- Melduję, że odrobiłem zadanie domowe, sir.<br/>- Cudownie. Czy może mi pan podać to małe pudełko, które leży na komodzie?<br/>Kiedy to zrobiłem, podniósł pokrywkę i wyjął maleńki przedmiot bardzo dokładnie zawinięty w delikatny jedwab. Odwinął go i pokazał misternie wykonany spodeczek, niezwykle piękny, ciemnoniebieski. Westchnąłem mimowolnie.<br/>- Ming...<br/>- Brawo, doktorze. Tak. To prawdziwa porcelana dynastii Ming grubości skorupki jajka. Komplet kosztowałby horrendalną kwotę, lecz wątpię, czy znalazłby pan taki serwis gdziekolwiek poza pałacem w Pekinie. To gratka dla konesera.<br/>- Co zamierza pan z tym zrobić?<br/>- To przynęta na grubą rybę, doktorze. I niestety pana chcę wysłać w paszczę lwa. Czy jest pan na to gotowy?<br/>- Oczywiście – odparłem szybciej, niż zdążyłem pomyśleć, na co się zgadzam. Jednak prawda była taka, że byłem gotów na wszystko. W jaki sposób ten gentleman tak zalazł mi za skórę, że chętnie ryzykowałem dlań życie? Nie byłem kochliwy, nie mogłem zrzucić odpowiedzialności na swoją uczuciową naturę. Zawsze trzymałem się w ryzach, dając pierwszeństwo umysłowi. A jednak ten człowiek zdołał się przedrzeć przez wszystkie warstwy rozsądku i pokonał wszelkie moje zabezpieczenia. Jak tego dokonał?<br/>- Złoży pan wizytę panu Jamesowi Moriarty'emu. <br/>Z trudem powstrzymałem okrzyk zaskoczenia. Czy podejrzewałem, na jak grubego zwierza przyjdzie mi zapolować?<br/>- Jest on koneserem i kolekcjonerem chińskiej porcelany. Wyśle pan do niego bilecik zapowiadający swoje przybycie. Kiedy już pana przyjmie, powie pan, że przynosi pan próbkę absolutnie wyjątkowego serwisu z porcelany Ming. Trafił pan na ten serwis przypadkiem i zgłasza się pan do niego, bo słyszał pan, że interesuje się porcelaną. Chciałby mu pan sprzedać to cudo za odpowiednią cenę.<br/>- Jaką?<br/>- Dobre pytanie.<br/>- Mogę zaproponować, żeby ekspert wycenił ten serwis.<br/>- Znakomicie, doktorze! Błyskotliwy pomysł! Tak, proszę zasugerować firmę Christy albo Sotheby.<br/>- A jeśli nie zechce mnie przyjąć?<br/>- O, gwarantuję, że zechce! Pomogę panu sformułować bilecik.<br/>Podał mi papier listowy, pióro i inkaust, po czym podyktował mi liścik: krótki, uprzejmy, a jednocześnie stymulujący ciekawość konesera. Miałem go wysłać przez posłańca tuż po wyjściu ze szpitala.<br/>- Doktorze – powiedział pan Holmes ze zmartwioną miną, kiedy pieczętowałem list. – Wiem, że nie powinienem tak pana narażać, jednak nie mam innego wyjścia. Proszę pana zatem, aby był pan niezwykle ostrożny.<br/>- Chyba nie zaatakuje mnie we własnym domu?<br/>- Nie, tego bym się nie obawiał... - powiedział z namysłem, rzucając mi nieodgadnione spojrzenie – Chociaż oczywiście należy być przygotowanym na wszystko w obcowaniu z kimś takim jak on. Jednak...<br/>Czułem, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale jest to coś tak delikatnej natury, że waha się, czy powinien. <br/>- Nie chciałbym pana w żaden sposób urazić, doktorze Watson – rzekł wreszcie, budząc tym mój najwyższy niepokój. - Jednak muszę pana ostrzec przed Moriartym. Jest on niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, mordercą.<br/>- Tak, poinformował mnie pan o tym.<br/>- Ale nie poinformowałem pana, że to mężczyzna niezwykle atrakcyjny, wytrawny uwodziciel...<br/>Poczułem, jak czerwienieję z konfuzji.<br/>- Może pan być zupełnie spokojny – uciąłem zdecydowanie.<br/>- Proszę o wybaczenie.<br/>Nie byłem zły, że mówi mi o tym – w jakiś pokrętny sposób świadczyło to o jego autentycznym niepokoju. Lecz jednocześnie głęboko wstydziłem się, że zna on moją prawdziwą naturę i troszczy się o moją moralność. Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć ani tego, ani tego, że uległem już czyjemuś urokowi, więc moje serce było zupełnie bezpieczne. Ukłoniłem się tylko, by dać mu znać, że nie mam do niego żalu.</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p> </p><p>Tego samego wieczoru z bezcennym spodkiem w dłoni i duszą na ramieniu powędrowałem na spotkanie z Jamesem Moriartym. Dom, w którym zamieszkiwał morderca, był piękny, otoczony przepysznym ogrodem, wybudowany i urządzony z wielkim smakiem. Drzwi otworzył mi kamerdyner ubrany lepiej ode mnie, co napełniło mnie jednocześnie konfuzją i goryczą. Poszedłem za nim długimi korytarzami ozdobionymi bujnymi, egzotycznymi roślinami, aż do gabinetu pana Moriarty'ego. Ten ostatni stał przy wielkiej otwartej witrynie pomiędzy oknami, zawierającej kolekcję chińskiej porcelany. A przynajmniej jej część. Gdy wszedłem, odwrócił się ku mnie z małym, brązowym wazonem w dłoni.<br/>- Proszę, niechże pan siądzie, doktorze – powiedział. - Przeglądałem swoje skarby i zastanawiałem się, czy rzeczywiście stać mnie na to, by je jeszcze wzbogacać. Ale cóż... Namiętność kolekcjonera nie ma sobie równych.<br/>Mówiąc to, patrzył na mnie w sposób, od którego poczułem gorąco w brzuchu. Natychmiast przypomniałem sobie zarówno ostrzeżenia Holmesa, jak i to, co mi o Moriartym opowiadał. O tajemniczym dzienniku podbojów. Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście mój interlokutor nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.<br/>- Proszę spojrzeć – wyciągnął w moją stronę maleńki wazon. - Ten egzemplarz Tang pochodzący z siódmego wieku, zapewne pana zainteresuje. Jestem przekonany, że nie widział pan nigdy dotąd tak subtelnej robocizny.<br/>- W istocie, jest przepiękny – zgodziłem się.<br/>- Czy przyniósł pan ze sobą spodeczek Ming, o którym wspominał pan w swoim liście?<br/>Ostrożnie odpakowałem go i podałem. Usiadł przy biurku, przyciągnął do siebie lampę i zaczął bardzo dokładnie oglądać spodeczek. Zajęcie to pochłonęło go bez reszty, dzięki czemu mogłem bez przeszkód przyglądać się jego twarzy oświetlonej złotawym światłem lampy.<br/>Bez wątpienia miałem do czynienia z niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną. Mogłem z łatwością uwierzyć w jego miłosne podboje, ponieważ pogłoski o jego urodzie nie były ani trochę przesadzone. Był zaledwie średniego wzrostu, lecz jego figura była pełna gracji. Twarz miał smagłą, prawie orientalną, z wielkimi, czarnymi, rozmarzonymi, jak gdyby wilgotnymi oczami, które z pewnością mogły budzić uczucia, zarówno w kobietach, jak i mężczyznach. Włosy miał kruczoczarne, a rysy regularne i przyjemne. Jego głos był miły, a maniery – doskonałe. Jeśli chodzi o wiek, oceniłem, że musiał dopiero co przekroczyć trzydziestkę. Nie wyglądał na zepsutego do cna, ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że ktoś o takiej powierzchowności mógłby być mordercą.<br/>- Bardzo delikatny – powiedział miękko pan Moriarty, budząc ukryte prądy w moim ciele, prądy, o których wydawało się, że już dawno zapomniałem. - I mówi pan, że posiada serwis sześciu sztuk?<br/>- Tak, sir.<br/>- Najbardziej zadziwia mnie fakt, że nic nie słyszałem o takim wspaniałym serwisie. Wiem jedynie o jednej sztuce w Anglii, która byłaby równie doskonała, lecz ten spodek bez wątpienia nie mógłby trafić do sprzedaży. Czy byłoby wielką niedyskrecją, gdybym zapytał, w jaki sposób pan go zdobył, doktorze Watson?<br/>- Czy to ważne? - zapytałem. - Widzi pan przecież, że jest oryginalny, a co do wartości, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby przekazać go do wyceny ekspertowi.<br/>- To bardzo tajemnicze. Negocjując kupno przedmiotu o takiej wartości, klient ma prawo wiedzieć wszystko na temat transakcji.<br/>- Mogę złożyć panu gwarancję co do jakichkolwiek roszczeń.<br/>- Tak, oczywiście, jednakże pozostaje kwestia, jaką wartość ma pańska gwarancja?<br/>- Poświadczy ją mój bank.<br/>Patrzył na mnie przeciągle, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek, który niezbyt mi się podobał.<br/>- Mógłbym zadać panu wiele pytań na temat porcelany, cesarza Shomu i jego powiązań z Shoso-in w pobliżu Nary, ale zapytam tylko, po co Holmes przysłał pana do mnie?<br/>- Co, proszę?<br/>- Umiera, jak słyszałem. Dlaczego zatem przysyła swojego emisariusza? Czy ostrzegł pana, że łatwiej do tego domu wejść, niż z niego wyjść?<br/>- Grozi mi pan? - nastroszyłem się, myśląc jednocześnie, że jestem bezbronny, a nikt poza Holmesem nie wie, że tu jestem.<br/>- Badam grunt – uśmiechnął się. - Pana uroda jest doprawdy niezwykła, a namiętność kolekcjonera, jak już wspominałem, nie ma sobie równych... <br/>Widząc ten uśmiech cofnąłem się lekko. Owszem, wielokrotnie bałem się o swoje życie, ale nigdy jeszcze nie lękałem się, że ktoś mógłby wziąć mnie siłą. To uczucie było paraliżujące.<br/>- Och, widzę, że jest pan zupełnie niewinny... Myślał pan, że przychodzi do mnie z przynętą w postaci spodeczka, a nie przypuszczał pan, że to  p a n  jest przynętą?<br/>- Dlaczego pan nęka Michaela Stamforda?<br/>- Stamford jest tylko narzędziem... Nie jest mi już potrzebny, świetnie się spisał.<br/>- Proszę mi oddać kompromitujący go list.<br/>- Albo...?<br/>- Albo ujawnię, że jest pan inwertytą.<br/>- A w jaki sposób pan to udowodni?<br/>- Powiem o pana dzienniku... - zablefowałem. Spojrzał na mnie bystro.<br/>- Zatem Holmes wie o dzienniku? No cóż, pogłoski o nim nie były przesadzone... Chciałby się pan znaleźć na kartach owego dziennika, doktorze?<br/>- Nigdy w życiu.<br/>- Jest pan bezwstydnym kokieciarzem. W porządku, już powiedziałem, że Stamford wykonał swoje zadanie.<br/>Moriarty otworzył szufladę biurka i wyjął z niej papier. Podał mi go z leniwym uśmiechem. Przejrzałem go szybko. Był to list do Stamforda. Zaczerwieniłem się lekko na niektóre zawarte w nim sformułowania. Złożyłem go i schowałem do kieszeni.<br/>- Chciał pan przez niego dostać lorda Holmesa?<br/>Moriarty zaśmiał się sucho.<br/>- Ależ nie, chciałem dostać Sherlocka Holmesa. Czyż mój plan nie był genialny? A na deser otrzymałem jeszcze pana.<br/>Już, już chciałem cisnąć mu w twarz, że Sherlock Holmes nie umrze, ale w porę przypomniałem sobie, że to tajemnica.<br/>- Nigdy pan mnie nie dostanie – powiedziałem z godnością.<br/>- Ależ tak, kochany. Zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.<br/>- Będę się bronił...!<br/>- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – jego gorące, wilgotne spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po moim ciele, co było równie obrzydliwe, jak podniecające. Nie pragnąłem go – a jednak był niezwykle atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, a na mnie nikt tak nie patrzył od lat. Moje ciało zdradzało mnie w najbardziej upokarzający sposób, w jaki to możliwe. - Poczekam, aż sam pan do mnie przyjdzie.<br/>Zadrżałem mimowolnie. Przypominał pająka, który patrzy na szamocącą się w sieci ofiarę i zaczyna powoli zwijać nić. Podniosłem się zdecydowanie i zrobiłem krok w kierunku wyjścia. <br/>- Do zobaczenia, doktorze Watson – powiedział miękko. - A Holmesowi proszę przekazać, że gra się dopiero zaczyna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No i jest kolejny rozdział - trochę spóźniony, bo udało mi się skasować plik z tekstem, w tym z 4 stronami nowego rozdziału, i musiałam go pisać od nowa...<br/>Najważniejsze jednak, że jest, a ja jak zwykle czekam na Wasz feedback :*<br/>Dobrej lektury!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p><p>Byłem tak roztrzęsiony, że nie poszedłem do szpitala, ale wziąłem dorożkę prosto do domu. Musiałem zebrać myśli na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. Serce waliło we mnie, jakby było obcym bytem, ledwie utrzymywałem je w piersiach. Nie wiedziałem, co czuję, nie wiedziałem, co myśleć, nie wiedziałem, kim jestem. Myśl o tym, że pan Holmes świadomie wysłał mnie do Moriarty'ego jako przynętę, była nieznośna. Dlaczego to zrobił? Skoro tak beztrosko rzucił mnie w ramiona wytrawnego uwodziciela, to jasnym było, że nie ma dla mnie żadnych serdecznych uczuć. A może, i ta myśl była jeszcze boleśniejsza, uważał mnie za tak nieatrakcyjnego, że nie przypuszczał, by Moriarty się mną zainteresował. Tak właśnie musiało być. Wielokrotnie przecież porównywał mnie do puka czy hobgoblina albo innych pozaziemskich stworów. Posłał mnie ze spodeczkiem, będąc pewnym, że sam nie reprezentuję sobą żadnej wartości. Och, jaka ta myśl była gorzka! Miałem od niej suche torsje, chciałem ją zwymiotować, pozbyć się jej z ciała, bo zatruwała moją krew. A jednak Moriarty uznał mnie za atrakcyjnego. Wciąż robiło mi się gorąco, a wszystkie włoski na ciele podnosiły się na wspomnienie jego spojrzenia. Kiedyś, w zamierzchłych czasach, kiedy byłem jeszcze pięknym chłopcem niezniszczonym przez wojnę i słońce Indii, zdarzało mi się być adresatem takich spojrzeń. Ale nie miałem złudzeń, że w obecnej formie mógłbym jeszcze wywołać w kimś pożądanie. A jednak, i ta myśl wracała jak bumerang, raz po raz uderzając z większą mocą, a jednak Moriarty w taki sposób na mnie patrzył. Jakbym stał przed nim nagi. Jeszcze mocniej. Jakbym był jedynym mężczyzną na całym świecie. <br/>Czy wiedząc, że moje ciało jest zrujnowane, pragnąłem być pożądany? Tak, po stokroć tak, jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś. Choć raz jeszcze czuć na sobie niecierpliwe dłonie i usta – starałem się skryć to marzenie w przepastnych kieszeniach duszy, ale ono wciąż istniało. Trwało. Nie dawało mi spać nocami. Mogłem je z pewnymi sukcesami wypierać za dnia, ale spotkanie z panem Moriartym wyciągnęło je na powierzchnię. I nie pomagała świadomość, że to uwodziciel, kolekcjoner. Że dwaj jego kochankowie ponieśli śmierć w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Coś w moim ciele szeptało, że chciałoby się oddać takiemu człowiekowi, chciałoby ulec jego wyrafinowanym pragnieniom, nawet jeśli to miałby być mój koniec. Nie rozumiałem tego, nie wiedziałem, co robić. Moriarty powiedział, że sam do niego przyjdę, i ta pewność siebie, ten uśmiech, to spojrzenie, sprawiały, że chciałem zawrócić i pobiec do niego już teraz. Ale chyba miałem jeszcze jakąś własną wolę? Własny rozum? Własne serce? Bo jeśli tak, to one właśnie pragnęły czegoś wręcz przeciwnego.</p><p>Rozchwiany, przerażony, z zawrotami głowy, otworzyłem kluczem drzwi wejściowe, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Nie miałem siły odpowiadać na pytania pani Hudson. Pragnąłem oblać twarz zimną wodą i położyć się do łóżka. Wspiąłem się po schodach i wtoczyłem do mieszkania. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że w salonie paliła się jedna lampa. W jej świetle zobaczyłem zjawę: wyglądając jak okropny duch, z głową owiniętą zakrwawionymi bandażami, twarzą ściągniętą i białą, siedział Sherlock Holmes. Krzyknąłem z zaskoczenia i przestrachu.<br/>- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedziała zjawa głosem mego współlokatora. - Nie chciałem pana przerazić.<br/>- Co pan tu robi? Powinien pan być w szpitalu!<br/>- Niepokoiłem się... Musiałem pana zobaczyć.<br/>- No cóż, widzi pan, że jestem cały i zdrowy.<br/>- Widzę również, że jest pan rozedrgany i niespokojny. Co się stało?<br/>- Wysłał mnie pan do niego jako przynętę – powiedziałem z goryczą.<br/>- Tak.<br/>To proste potwierdzenie sprawiło, że zamilkłem. Gdzie na skali uczuć właśnie się znalazłem? Tak, zatem zrobił to świadomie.<br/>- Dlaczego?<br/>- Wiedziałem, że pana zapragnie. Próbowałem pana ostrzec... w bardzo nieudolny sposób. Ale uważałem, że tylko tak możemy szybko rozwiązać sytuację Stamforda, a wystawiając pana, wierzyłem, że zajmie go pan na tyle mocno, bym mógł przeszukać jego dom. I tak się stało. Niestety klejnotu tam nie było.<br/>- Przeszukać dom! - wykrzyknąłem, zaszokowany - Był pan u Moriarty'ego!<br/>- Oczywiście. Chyba nie przypuszczał pan, że puściłbym pana samego do mordercy.<br/>- Zatem słyszał pan... Był pan świadkiem...<br/>- Nie wszystko... Ale tak, słyszałem. Sprawił się pan doskonale, doktorze.<br/>- Powiedział pan, że miał pan pewność, że Moriarty zapragnie... dodać mnie do swojej kolekcji.<br/>Obrzucił mnie pełnym zdumienia spojrzeniem.<br/>- Czy to nie oczywiste?<br/>- Nie... - odparłem z wahaniem. - Przyznam, że zupełnie nie jest to dla mnie oczywiste. Wielokrotnie wspominał pan, że moja powierzchowność...<br/>- Doktorze – Sherlock Holmes podniósł się i rozpoczął nerwową przechadzkę po pokoju, jakby nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu. - Uważam pana powierzchowność za niezwykle atrakcyjną, choć być może ubierałem to w niewłaściwe sformułowania. Być może powinienem był powiedzieć jasno, że powierzchowność nie ma w pana przypadku żadnego znaczenia, bo tylko to, co emanuje z pańskiej twarzy, spojrzenia, głosu – słowem, tylko to, co w istocie jest  p a n e m, sprawia, że byłby pan klejnotem korony w kolekcji Moriarty'ego. Uprzedzałem pana, że jest on koneserem. Czy myśli pan, że banalna uroda skusiłaby kogoś takiego jak on?<br/>Słuchałem tego w najwyższym zdumieniu, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, i jednocześnie usiłując się odnaleźć na skali uczuć. Czy na pewno rozumiałem, co on próbuje mi powiedzieć? Co to wszystko oznaczało?<br/>- Nie obawiał się pan, że ulegnę?<br/>Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie w taki sposób, że mój żołądek zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej. A potem odwrócił się niespodziewanie i strzepnął jakiś niewidzialny pyłek ze spodni.<br/>- Ufałem, że potrzeba czegoś więcej niż olśniewająca powierzchowność pana Moriarty'ego, aby pana przekonać. Pomyliłem się?<br/>- Nie wiem! - krzyknąłem, nie mogąc znieść dłużej tej sytuacji, swoich uczuć, lęków i pragnień. Oczy Sherlocka Holmesa pociemniały, ale gentleman nie odezwał się przez naprawdę długą chwilę, aż miałem ochotę połknąć te słowa z powrotem.<br/>- Słyszałem – powiedział wreszcie – jak odpowiedział mu pan, że nigdy...<br/>- To nie ma znaczenia, co mu odpowiedziałem – uciąłem, udręczony.<br/>- Rozumiem.<br/>- Nie, nie rozumie pan. Czy choć raz rozmawiał pan z nim oko w oko? Czy on pana... uwodził?<br/>- Nie.<br/>Nie zdejmował ze mnie nieruchomego spojrzenia, w którym czaiło się współczucie, ale też coś głębszego, ciemniejszego, czego nie ośmielałem się nazwać. Westchnąłem.<br/>- W dodatku cała ta wyprawa na nic. Nie zdobył pan klejnotu.<br/>- Ale zdobyłem coś, co być może będę mógł wymienić na klejnot.<br/>- Co takiego?<br/>Wyjął zza pazuchy niedużą, obleczoną w czarną skórę książeczkę.<br/>- Dziennik.<br/>- To pamiętnik Moriarty'ego, opisujący jego miłostki?<br/>- To pamiętnik opisujący jego żądze. To potężna broń, doktorze. <br/>Milczałem. Byłem tak zrozpaczony, że chciałem tylko schronić się w swoim łóżku, naciągnąć kołdrę na głowę i spać do końca świata. Byłbym to zrobił, ale w tym momencie, jak gdyby wyczuwając dramaturgię, pan Holmes wyciągnął w moją stronę pamiętnik.<br/>- Być może lektura tego dziennika przywróci panu równowagę.<br/>- Odgadł, że to pan mnie przysłał.<br/>- Wiem. A jednak zaangażował go pan na tak długo, bym zdołał przeszukać dom.<br/>Nie wziąłem od niego pamiętnika. Nie mogłem patrzeć na tę książeczkę bez wzburzenia. Z jednej strony byłem ciekaw zapisków, a z drugiej strony obawiałem się, że tylko poczuję się zraniony i zgorszony.<br/>- Powinien pan wrócić do szpitala – powiedziałem zgaszonym głosem.<br/>- Po co? Mój lekarz jest tutaj.<br/>Na to już nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć, wycofałem się zatem, nie patrząc na niego, do swojej sypialni, i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Nie zdejmując ubrania, zawinąłem się w kołdrę i zapadłem w ciężki sen. Zdawało mi się, że przebija się przez niego powolna, łkająca fuga na skrzypcach, głęboki szloch instrumentu, rozpaczliwy płacz. </p><p>Może to był mój płacz.</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p>Następnego dnia długo zwlekałem z wyjściem z pokoju. Dopiero kiedy upewniłem się, że z saloniku nie słychać nikogo, odważyłem się wyściubić nos ze swojej dziury. Sherlocka Holmesa nie było. Pokrzepiony snem czułem się już lepiej, ale wciąż nie ufałem sobie na tyle, by się z nim spotkać. Byłem na niego zły i rozgoryczony, ale także zwyczajnie roztrzęsiony wydarzeniami poprzedniego wieczora i swoją niepewnością co do własnych uczuć. Umyłem się starannie, by zmyć z siebie jakikolwiek ślad minionej nocy, po czym ubrałem się w czyste ubrania. Moje śniadanie stało na stole, lecz zadzwoniłem po Marthę, by przyniosła gorącą kawę. Uwinęła się z tym prędko, zanim napocząłem drugiego tosta z konfiturą. Podziękowałem i zapytałem o samopoczucie pani Hudson, a następnie o mego współlokatora. Dowiedziałem się, że dama ma się dobrze, choć nieco dokucza jej biodro, natomiast pan Holmes wyszedł wcześnie rano, zanim jeszcze Martha wstała. Wszystko to ogólnie składało się dobrze, poprosiłem zatem dziewczynę, by zapowiedziała pani Hudson, że zaraz po śniadaniu do niej przyjdę.<br/>Oprócz stałej wizyty u mej chlebodawczyni, miałem jeszcze trzy inne wizyty w domach pacjentów, więc dzień zapowiadał mi się pracowicie. Cieszyłem się z tego, ponieważ oznaczało to nie tylko przypływ środków finansowych, lecz także zajęcie myśli na dość długi czas i przekierowanie ich na zupełnie inne tory, co z kolei oznaczało jako taki powrót do równowagi. Czułem się pokrzepiony śniadaniem i z wielką przyjemnością piłem kawę, zadowolony z tej chwili spokoju przed intensywnym dniem, gdy mój wzrok padł na stolik przed kominkiem.</p><p>Dziennik Moriarty'ego wciąż leżał tam, gdzie odłożył go Sherlock Holmes. Samotność dodała mi odwagi i podsyciła moją ciekawość, postanowiłem zatem tylko zajrzeć do środka. Jest to zwykłe oszustwo, które sobie serwujemy, pragnąc zrobić coś niedozwolonego. Podszedłem do stolika i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w pamiętnik, jakby był dzikim zwierzęciem, gotowym ugryźć mnie, gdy tylko wyciągnę doń rękę. Wreszcie zebrałem się w sobie, podniosłem go i otworzyłem na losowej stronie.<br/>"Anilingus" – przeczytałem.<br/>W pierwszym momencie zupełnie nie zrozumiałem, ale kiedy znaczenie tego słowa zaczęło się przebijać do mojej świadomości, poczułem, jak miękną mi kolana, a na policzki wypełza gorący rumieniec wstydu. Nie chciałem, naprawdę nie chciałem czytać dalej, a jednak moje oczy przeskoczyły po kolejnych wyrazach, wprawiając mnie w najwyższe pomieszanie:<br/>"Anus jest stworzony z tego samego rodzaju skóry i ma taką samą teksturę jak ludzkie usta." <br/>Jakaś część mnie natychmiast zaprzeczyła temu, ażeby takie praktyki były w ogóle przez kogokolwiek stosowane. <br/>Wymyślił to. <br/>Jest zdeprawowany. <br/>To chore. <br/>Te i inne myśli przebiegały mi przez głowę, gdy oczy chciwie spijały kolejne zdania:<br/>"Istnieje wiele technik pieszczot anusa, od całowania, poprzez lizanie, aż po wsuwanie i wysuwanie języka. Może to być zarówno źródłem satysfakcji seksualnej, jak i sposobem na upokorzenie."<br/>Podskoczyłem gwałtownie, gdy wydało mi się, że słyszę kroki na schodach, i zatrzasnąłem dziennik. Nie mogłem tego czytać. To było nienormalne, zdegenerowane. Wejście w umysł tego człowieka przeraziło mnie.<br/>Zapis jego żądz, powiedział pan Holmes. Czy to znaczy, że Moriarty to  r o b i ł ? Komuś? Czy ktoś to robił jemu? <br/>Wstrząsnąłem się i odłożyłem książeczkę na miejsce. Pragnąłem natychmiast zapomnieć o niej i o wszystkim, co zawierała. A także o istnieniu samego Moriarty'ego, jego czarnych, wilgotnych oczu i spojrzenia, które odbierało mi oddech.</p><p>Poszedłem do pani Hudson i przez dłuższy czas w towarzystwie uroczej damy rzeczywiście mi się to udawało. Jednak myśl o tych wynaturzonych praktykach wróciła nagle i niespodziewanie, kiedy siedziałem w dorożce. Wyobraziłem sobie – tylko na próbę – jak by to było, być całowanym  t a m. Czuć czyjś sprytny, ruchliwy język w najintymniejszym miejscu, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Otworzyć się w sposób niedostępny dla wielu, dla mnie również. Bezwstyd pozycji, jaką wymuszałyby takie pieszczoty, brak najlżejszego poczucia skrępowania przed drugim człowiekiem, pożądanie, które umożliwiłoby takie zbliżenie... Zupełnie niespodziewanie moja wyobraźnia rozhulała się, podsuwając mi obraz takich pieszczot, języka plądrującego miejsce, o którym dotąd nie śmiałem nawet myśleć, drażniącego mosznę, delikatnych, długich palców obejmujących w tym samym czasie mojego członka... Oooch. <br/>Uderzyłem pięścią w budę, by fiakier stanął.<br/>- Dalej pójdę pieszo – wybełkotałem.<br/>Wytoczyłem się z dorożki, lecz łatwiej było to powiedzieć, niż tego dokonać. Podniecenie nie pozwalało mi nawet swobodnie stać, a co dopiero mówić o chodzeniu. Wdychałem zimne powietrze przez otwarte usta, starając się myśleć o sekcjach zwłok, amputacjach kończyn tępymi narzędziami, gorączce i żółtej febrze. Musiało jednak minąć bardzo dużo czasu, nim byłem w stanie ruszyć swoją drogą.</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p> </p><p>Wróciwszy do domu, ujrzałem starą Cygankę siedzącą spokojnie i wygodnie w fotelu przy kominku. Miała na sobie czerwony płaszcz i czarny kapelusz cygański o szerokim rondzie, spuszczonym na twarz na kształt budki zawiązanej pod brodą pasiastą chustką. Lampa była zgaszona, więc Cygankę oświetlał tylko blask ognia z kominka, nad którym stara była pochylona i w jego świetle czytała dziennik Moriarty'ego, mrucząc półgłosem wyrazy, jak to czyni wiele starszych kobiet. <br/>- Kim pani jest? - zapytałem, zdumiony jej obecnością. Nie od razu przestała czytać, zdawało się, że chce doczytać do końca ustępu.<br/>- Ja do pana Holmesa – powiedziała skrzypiącym, starczym głosem.<br/>- Martha panią wpuściła?<br/>- O tak, ona mnie zna!<br/>Podszedłem bliżej kominka, udając, że chcę ogrzać ręce, ale naprawdę pragnąc jej się przyjrzeć. W jej powierzchowności nie było nic niepokojącego. Opuszczone rondo kapelusza częściowo zasłaniało jej twarz, mogłem jednakże dostrzec, że jest to twarz brunatna, niemal czarna, a kosmyki kołtuna sterczą spod białej przepaski otaczającej jej podbródek i zakrywającej połowę policzków.<br/>- Chciałbyś, synku, żebym ci wywróżyła przyszłość?<br/>- Nie dbam o to, matko. Możecie mówić, jeśli wam się tak podoba, ale ostrzegam, że w to nie wierzę.<br/>- Jesteś zuchwały. Słyszałam to w twoich krokach, gdy wchodziłeś do pokoju.<br/>- To znaczy, że macie, matko, bardzo bystre ucho.<br/>- Tak jest. I bystre oko, i bystry rozum.<br/>- To macie znacznie więcej, niż poważna większość ludzkości.<br/>Zaśmiała się skrzypiąco, a potem nagle spoważniała i wymierzyła we mnie palec.<br/>- Dlaczego nie drżysz?<br/>- Bo mi nie zimno.<br/>- Dlaczego nie bledniesz?<br/>- Bo nie jest mi niedobrze.<br/>- Dlaczego nie chcesz radzić się mojej sztuki?<br/>- Bo nie jestem niemądry.<br/>Starucha znów się zaśmiała, po czym wyciągnęła czarną, krótką fajeczkę i zapaliwszy ją, zaciągnęła się dymem. Po chwili wyprostowała plecy, wyjęła fajkę z ust i powiedziała powoli:<br/>- Jest ci zimno, jest ci niedobrze i jesteś niemądry.<br/>- O, proszę mi tego dowieść – odparłem, zaciekawiony.<br/>- Owszem, dowiodę. Jest ci zimno, ponieważ jesteś sam. Żadne zetknięcie nie krzesze z ciebie tego ognia, który w sobie nosisz. Jest ci niedobrze, ponieważ najlepsze z uczuć danych człowiekowi trzyma się z dala od ciebie. Jesteś niemądry, ponieważ jakkolwiek cierpisz, nie chcesz przyzwać tego uczucia, choć ono na ciebie czeka.<br/>Przytknęła do ust fajeczkę i zaczęła pykać energicznie.<br/>- Moglibyście to samo powiedzieć każdemu młodemu człowiekowi znajdującemu się w moim położeniu.<br/>- Tak, być może. Ale czy znalazłbyś choć jednego człowieka znajdującego się dokładnie w  t w o i m  położeniu?<br/>- Tysiące.<br/>- Nie wiem, czy choć jednego. Pokaż mi dłoń.<br/>- Przypuszczam, że należy ją posrebrzyć?<br/>- Naturalnie.<br/>Dałem jej szylinga. Włożyła go do starej stopy od pończochy, którą wyjęła z kieszeni, obwiązała, schowała z powrotem, po czym kazała mi wyciągnąć rękę. Usłuchałem. Przybliżyła twarz do mojej dłoni i przyglądała się, nie dotykając jej.<br/>- Ciekawa jestem, jakie myśli krążą w twojej głowie – zamruczała.<br/>- Nie widzicie tego, matko, w mojej dłoni?<br/>- Nie drwij, synku, nie drwij...! Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki bystry! Widzę, że masz jakąś tajemną nadzieję, która cię podtrzymuje i cieszy?<br/>- Owszem, mam nadzieję, że z zarobionych pieniędzy uda mi się utrzymać w Londynie.<br/>- Marny to pokarm dla ducha i niedostateczny. <br/>- Ale dla ciała wspaniały.<br/>Pokręciła głową, a potem znów przyjrzała się mojej dłoni.<br/>- Spotykasz wielu ludzi. <br/>- To truizm, mieszkam w mieście.<br/>- Zatem nikt cię nie interesuje? Czy nie ma żadnej twarzy, którą byś badał? Żadnej osoby, którą byś śledził z ciekawością?<br/>Cofnąłem rękę jak oparzony. Czy naprawdę ona to widziała?<br/>- Lubię obserwować wszystkie twarze i wszystkie osoby – powiedziałem spokojnie.<br/>- I nigdy nie wyróżniasz jednej?<br/>- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.<br/>- Dobrze zatem, wystarczy tej zabawy, doktorze – rzekła nagle Cyganka głosem Sherlocka Holmesa. Zdumiony, zrobiłem dwa kroki do tyłu, gdy tymczasem delikatne, szczupłe dłonie o długich, wrażliwych palcach, rozplątywały chustkę przy kapeluszu starej. <br/>- Co za dziki pomysł, sir!<br/>- Ale dobrze wykonany, co?<br/>Ręce poradziły sobie nareszcie z kapeluszem i moim oczom ukazała się wymazana sadzą twarz mego współlokatora. Nie miała jednak ona swego zwykłego wyrazu pogody, lecz była ściągnięta jakimś niemiłym uczuciem.<br/>- Prawił pan straszne niedorzeczności – powiedziałem.<br/>- Cóż, chyba znów muszę prosić pana o wybaczenie.<br/>- Nie wiem, czy pozwolę się przeprosić, dopóki się nie zastanowię i nie przekonam, że nie naplotłem głupstw.<br/>- Ach – powiedział pan Holmes bardzo rozdrażnionym tonem – Wręcz przeciwnie. Zachował się pan bardzo właściwie, bardzo ostrożnie i bardzo rozsądnie.<br/>Zastanowiłem się i doszedłem do wniosku, że na ogół tak było. A rozdrażnienie pana Holmesa przypisałem nieudanemu żartowi.<br/>- Skąd ta maskarada? - zapytałem.<br/>- Potrzebowałem się rozejrzeć i rozpytać, a nie chciałem, by się rozniosło, że nie leżę na śmiertelnym łożu. Wróciłem do domu i zanim zdjąłem kostium, usłyszałem pańskie kroki na schodach.<br/>- I postanowił pan zrobić mi kawał.<br/>- Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie.<br/>- Muszę przyznać, że był pan przekonujący. Może minął się pan z powołaniem?<br/>- Proszę sobie kpić do woli – wzruszył ramionami Holmes. - Te maskarady wielokrotnie pomagały mi w prowadzeniu spraw i rozwiązywaniu zagadek.<br/>- Czego się pan zatem dowiedział?<br/>- Odnalazłem człowieka ze śladami bata na twarzy.<br/>- Kto to jest?<br/>- To Sebastian Moran, pułkownik w stanie spoczynku.<br/>- Słyszałem o nim...! - zawołałem - W Indiach krążyły o nim legendy. Podobno zabijał gołymi rękami.<br/>- Łatwo mi w to uwierzyć – mruknął Holmes, dotykając bandaża na głowie. - Dziś to prawa ręka Jamesa Moriarty'ego.<br/>- Został wydalony z armii za niesubordynację.<br/>- Nic dziwnego zatem, że dał się zwerbować mordercy.<br/>Przyglądałem się jego pięknej, wciąż usmolonej twarzy, jasnym oczom, niewyobrażalnie wrażliwym ustom i mimowolnie myślałem o dzienniku Moriarty'ego. Te myśli były tak ciemne i brudne, że ciężko mi było przyznać się do nich przed samym sobą.<br/>- O czym pan myśli? - zapytał nagle pan Holmes. Spłoszyłem się, że któreś z moich pragnień zdołało wypełznąć na moją twarz. Nie mogąc wymyślić żadnego kłamstwa, powiedziałem prawdę.<br/>- O dzienniku Moriarty'ego. W jaki sposób chce go pan wymienić na kamień?<br/>- Napisałem już do niego w tej sprawie. Zaproponował spotkanie.<br/>- Chyba nie pójdzie pan sam?!<br/>Popatrzył na mnie ciepło, z dziwnym wyrazem, którego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować.<br/>- Owszem, tak właśnie zamierzam postąpić.<br/>- Nie zgadzam się na to. Proszę pozwolić mi sobie towarzyszyć.<br/>- Doktorze...<br/>- Panie Holmes.<br/>Uśmiechnął się. Był to tak oślepiający uśmiech, że serce omal mi nie wyskoczyło z piersi z zachwytu. <br/>- Zgoda zatem. Pójdziemy razem, jeśli jeszcze nie dość panu przygód.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ja to tu tylko tak zostawię... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wybaczcie, że dziś tak krótko, ale na chwilę nawał pracy! Nie chcę czekać, aż napiszę więcej, więc wrzucam, co jest. Obiecuję poprawę :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p> </p><p>Zdradziecka myśl o dzienniku Moriarty'ego powróciła w nocnej ciszy. Byłem pewien, że Sherlock Holmes śpi głębokim snem sprawiedliwego, bo wszystkie odgłosy domu ucichły kilka godzin wcześniej. Dobrze wiedziałem, że nie powinienem pragnąć zajrzeć do owej książeczki, przeczytać choćby paru jeszcze stron, rozedrzeć zasłonę mojej całkowitej niewinności. W swoim niezbyt długim i zupełnie nie szalonym życiu byłem i z kobietami i z mężczyznami, jednak żaden z przeżytych przeze mnie aktów z pewnością nie zostałby nawet wspomniany przez pana Moriarty'ego. Robiłem to w pośpiechu, po ciemku, pod kołdrą, mając niejasne poczucie winy. Po wszystkim byłem zaspokojony, lecz nie uniesiony. Nie było w tym ciemnego pożądania, rozkoszy i oddania, nie było alchemii. Myślałem, że tak po prostu jest, a wszystko, o czym czytałem w książkach, owo przeżycie i doświadczenie każdym najmniejszym skrawkiem ciała, było... cóż. Literaturą. I nagle w zupełnie niepojęty sposób objawił mi się dziennik rozpustnika i mordercy, a ja niczego nie pragnąłem bardziej, jak doświadczyć takiego rodzaju miłości. A przynajmniej – do cholery! - przynajmniej o tym poczytać.</p><p>Podniosłem się bezszelestnie i stąpając ostrożnie bosymi stopami, wkradłem się do saloniku, który dzieliłem z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Dziennik leżał tam, gdzie detektyw go porzucił: na stoliku przed kominkiem. Porwałem go i pospiesznie wróciłem do łóżka, jakbym się obawiał, że pan Holmes mnie na tym nakryje. (W istocie obawiałem się tego, chyba bym się spalił ze wstydu!). Przez dłuższą chwilę obracałem w dłoniach niedużą, oprawioną w miękką skórę książeczkę, odwlekając jeszcze o kilka chwil moment iluminacji. Wreszcie otworzyłem na losowej stronie, jak ostatnio.<br/>Postillionage, przeczytałem.<br/>Nic mi to nie mówiło.<br/>Ale był rysunek.<br/>Boże...<br/>Zaczerwieniłem się po korzonki włosów.<br/>Rysunek był bardzo dokładny, rzekłbym nawet... anatomiczny.<br/>Studiowałem go uważnie, czując, jak zasycha mi w gardle.<br/>"Postillionage polega na dotykaniu i głaskaniu anusa. Te okolice są bardzo wrażliwe, dlatego postillionage powoduje znaczne nasilenie przyjemności. Bardziej zaawansowana wersja polega na wprowadzeniu czubka lub całego palca do środka."<br/>Moje wnętrzności zmieniły się w stado wściekłych węży.<br/>Pragnąłem tego.<br/>Pragnąłem, by ktoś mnie tak dotykał.<br/>Pragnąłem, by zbliżenie fizyczne nie było jedynie załatwieniem pewnej potrzeby, lecz wyrazem czułości, bliskości, pożądania. Chciałem, by ktoś pragnął mnie pieścić w ten sposób, dotykać, całować mnie  t a m.<br/>Przewróciłem stronę.<br/>Fellatio.<br/>Chociaż to było znajome.<br/>Nigdy tego nie robiłem i nigdy mi tego nie robiono, ale wiedziałem, że czasem chłopcy – prostytutki robią to klientom. To było perwersyjne i brudne, ale kiedy o tym myślałem, zdawało mi się, że musi to być niezwykle przyjemne. Dziennik Moriarty'ego mówił o ssaniu, lizaniu i całowaniu, a ja nie mogłem opędzić się od myśli, jak bardzo chciałbym to zrobić... Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Och, pragnąłem uklęknąć przed nim i wziąć do ust jego męskość. Sprawić mu rozkosz językiem. Widzieć, jak jego blada skóra różowieje z podniecenia. Próbować go połknąć i jednocześnie poszukać palcem jego anusa. Czy to by mu się spodobało?...<br/>Jęknąłem i przesunąłem dłonią po swoim naprężonym członku. W uszach mi dudniło. Wiedziałem, że muszę się sobą zająć, ale odwlekałem ten moment, pragnąc przeczytać choć jeszcze jeden fragment dziennika. Przewróciłem stronę i... eksplodowałem.<br/>Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić.<br/>Rysunek przedstawiał mężczyznę siedzącego na twarzy innego mężczyzny.</p><p>Po wszystkim wykradłem się z pokoju i odłożyłem dziennik w miejsce, z którego go wziąłem, po czym wróciłem do łóżka. Starałem się zasnąć, jednakże na próżno. Czułem, jak niespokojnie bije mi serce. Zegar w hallu wybił drugą. Właśnie wtedy wydało mi się, że coś słyszę. Wstrzymałem oddech i wytężyłem słuch, ale dźwięk nie powtórzył się. Złożyłem go zatem na karb swojego rozedrgania. Jednak po upływie zaledwie kilku chwil poczułem swąd spalenizny. Przestraszony, że niechcący zaprószyłem ogień, podniosłem się z łóżka i cicho otworzyłem drzwi. Mieszkanie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej: było zupełnie ciemne, jak gdyby powietrze było pełne dymu. Jego kłęby wydzierały się z uchylonych drzwi sypialni Sherlocka Holmesa. Jednym skokiem znalazłem się w pokoju. Języki ognia tańczyły wokół posłania, zasłony stały w płomieniach. Wśród tego pożaru i dymu pan Holmes leżał bez ruchu, pogrążony w głębokim śnie.<br/>- Proszę wstawać! Proszę wstawać! - wołałem. Potrząsałem nim, ale on tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiale. Dym go odurzył. Próbowałem go dźwignąć, lecz bezwładny był zbyt ciężki. Ogarnęła mnie rozpacz. Nie było chwili do stracenia! Już nawet prześcieradła zaczynały się palić. Skoczyłem po stojące w kącie miednicę i dzbanek. Na szczęście miednica była duża, a dzbanek głęboki, i jedno i drugie pełne wody na rano. Przyniosłem je i oblałem wodą łóżko i śpiącego. To zerwało pana Holmesa ze snu.<br/>- Co się dzieje? - bełkotał zupełnie dzikim głosem.<br/>- Nie ma czasu, pożar! Musi pan natychmiast wstawać!<br/>- Czy to John Watson?<br/>- To ja. Proszę wstawać!<br/>Pan Holmes podniósł się wreszcie. Podczas gdy ja zrzuciłem na podłogę pościel i deptałem po językach ognia, on zerwał płonące zasłony i wspólnie zadusiliśmy pożar. Natychmiast otworzyłem na oścież okno, by wypuścić dym. Pan Holmes tymczasem badał skalę zniszczeń. <br/>- Co tu się stało? - zapytał ochryple.<br/>Opowiedziałem mu najdokładniej jak umiałem przebieg wypadków. Słuchał w milczeniu. Kiedy w pokoju pojaśniało, dotarło do mnie nagle, że oto ten mężczyzna, o którym dopiero co śniłem na jawie, stoi przede mną ubrany jedynie w cienką koszulę nocną, w dodatku zupełnie przemoczoną. Materiał lepił się do jego ciała, pozostawiając je bardziej nagie, niż gdyby rzeczywiście był nieubrany. Pod delikatną tkaniną rysowały się kształty szczupłej, lecz umięśnionej klatki piersiowej, pięknie wyrzeźbionych ramion, płaskiego brzucha i... och.<br/>- Pójdę obudzić panią Hudson – wychrypiałem.<br/>- Panią Hudson? Nie, a po cóż, u licha? Cóż ona tu pomoże? Pożar ugaszony. Niech sobie śpi spokojnie.<br/>- W takim razie może Martha...<br/>- Przyjdzie rano.<br/>- Łóżko zupełnie zrujnowane – mówiłem z rozpaczą, zdając sobie sprawę jak najdokładniej, że sam również jestem niemal nagi i że moje kłopoty zaraz będą jasne i dla pana Holmesa, tak jak zaczynały być zupełnie jasne dla mnie. - Co pocznie pan do rana?<br/>- Zdrzemnę się na kanapie.<br/>- Och. Zatem... Pozwoli pan, że już wrócę do siebie. Dobranoc panu.<br/>Wydał się zaskoczony i zraniony.<br/>- Co! - zawołał. - Opuszczasz mnie, i to w taki sposób?<br/>Zamarłem, rozważając, w jaki sposób go uraziłem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że powiedział do mnie "ty". Przypisałem to jego wielkiemu wzburzeniu.<br/>- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedziałem ostrożnie. - Czy byłem nieuprzejmy?<br/>- Tak, do cholery! Chcesz odejść bez pożegnania? W taki nagły, oschły sposób? Ocaliłeś mi życie, Watsonie! Wyrwałeś mnie okropnej, pełnej męczarni śmierci! I tak chcesz odejść, obojętnie, jakbyśmy byli obcymi ludźmi? Podaj mi przynajmniej rękę!<br/>Wyciągnął rękę. Podałem mu swoją. Ujął ją najpierw jedną, potem obiema dłońmi. Oddychał ustami, jego pierś falowała, a oczy lśniły wilgocią. <br/>- Jestem ci winien życie, Watsonie. Cieszę się, że to ty jesteś wierzycielem tak ogromnego długu.<br/>Głos mu się załamał i umilkł. Patrzył na mnie tak intensywnie, że kręciło mi się w głowie. Słowa, prawie widoczne, drżały mu na wargach, ale nie wypowiedział ich na głos. <br/>- Nie ma żadnego długu – szepnąłem, nie potrafiąc oprzeć się jego wzruszeniu.<br/>Zrobił krok w moją stronę, czułem jego zapach, jego oddech na twarzy.<br/>- Wiedziałem – powiedział namiętnie – że kiedyś, w taki czy inny sposób, mnie uratujesz. Wyczytałem to w twoich oczach, gdy po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem. Ich wyraz przeszył całą moją istotę. Jako dziecko karmiony byłem opowieściami o dobrych duchach, a teraz widzę, że są ziarna prawdy w najfantastyczniejszych bajkach.<br/>W jego głosie była taka energia, a w jego oczach tyle ognia, że nade wszystko pragnąłem go pocałować, a potem zaciągnąć do swojej sypialni i rzucić na łóżko. I robić mu wszystkie te rzeczy, o których pisał Moriarty, i jeszcze wiele, wiele innych. Cofnąłem się, przerażony samym sobą.<br/>- Cieszę się, że nie spałem – powiedziałem bezbarwnie, wyjmując dłoń z jego uścisku. - Jeszcze raz: dobranoc.<br/>- John. Czy naprawdę  c h c e s z  iść?<br/>- Zimno mi.<br/>Spojrzał na moją ledwie okrytą nagość i jak gdyby dopiero się zorientował, że on sam jest odziany w strzępek mokrego materiału. Jego blada skóra pokryła się delikatnym rumieńcem.<br/>- Zimno? Ach tak. <br/>- Tak.<br/>Boże, był tak piękny, tak pociągający, pragnąłem go tak rozpaczliwie, że nie mogłem się ruszyć z miejsca. Mózg wysyłał impulsy do reszty ciała, ale ono zupełnie przestało słuchać.<br/>- Idź zatem. Dobranoc.<br/>Odsunął się, wciąż przytrzymując mnie spojrzeniem. Dopiero gdy odwrócił wzrok, odważyłem się zrobić trzy kroki w tył.<br/>- Dobranoc – powiedziałem cicho i, co tu kryć, uciekłem jak niepyszny do swojego pokoiku.<br/>Położyłem się do łóżka, ale nie było mowy o śnie. Dopóki dzień nie zaświtał, kołysałem się na niespokojnym morzu, gdzie fale troski toczyły się pod wierzchnią pianą radości. Czy było możliwe, że on...? Czy naprawdę to, co było w jego oczach, mogło być tym, co sam czułem? Czy mógłbym się ośmielić mieć nadzieję...? Rozum opierał się szaleństwu, rozsądek walczył z żarem uczucia. Rzucałem się po łóżku, zbyt rozgorączkowany, żeby zasnąć i wstałem, gdy tylko zaświtał dzień.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Proszę, zwróćcie uwagę na ostrzeżenia, które się pojawiły.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14.</p><p> </p><p>Starym zwyczajem, kiedy wyszedłem z pokoju, Sherlocka Holmesa już nie było. Martha krzątała się po jego sypialni, próbując poradzić sobie ze swądem i pogorzeliskiem.<br/>- Och, co też ten pan Holmes znowu wymyślił? - narzekała pod nosem. - Czyżby zasnął przy zapalonej świecy?<br/>- Martho, byłem tu nocą, czuwałem. I wiem, że ktoś próbował podpalić pana Holmesa.<br/>- Och! - krzyknęła, przykładając dłoń do ust w tym wyświechtanym, klasycznie kobiecym geście. - Jak dobrze, że pan nie spał, doktorze Watson!<br/>Biedna dziewczyna, dobrze, że nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie spałem. Na myśl o tej nocy moje spojrzenie pobiegło ku stolikowi przy kominku i serce we mnie drgnęło tak mocno, że to aż zabolało. <br/>Dziennik Moriarty'ego zniknął. <br/>Czy przepadł podczas pożaru, czy może mój współlokator, ochłonąwszy po wzruszeniach, jakie stały się jego udziałem, postanowił wyruszyć jednak sam na spotkanie z Moriartym? Może poczuł się obnażony po rzeczach, które powiedział pod wpływem impulsu i nie wiedział teraz, jak ma postąpić? Może uraziłem go swoją powściągliwością? Gdy teraz rozważałem postępowanie pana Holmesa względem mojej osoby, zdawało mi się, że traktował mnie on z atencją przekraczającą wszystko, z czym do tej pory miałem do czynienia, zaczepiał mnie i wystawiał na próby, abym się odsłonił ze swoim zainteresowaniem, a ja pilnowałem się tak bardzo, że wciąż i wciąż go rozczarowywałem. Ostatniej nocy... Czy nie powiedział niemal wprost, że chciałby, abym przy nim został? Na samą myśl o tym, co by się mogło wydarzyć, miękły mi kolana. Ale przecież nie mogłem! Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na prośbę wyrażoną w tak pokrętny sposób! Cóż by było, gdybym się omylił? Co, jeśli mylę się i teraz? Może to moja chora wyobraźnia podpowiada mi rzeczy, które nie mają miejsca, a których pragnę? Pan Holmes jest ze wszech miar ekscentryczny, czy zatem należy traktować poważnie różne jego żarty i zaczepki? Czy ktoś taki jak ja może się łudzić, że ktoś taki jak Sherlock Holmes mógłby go zapragnąć? Popatrzyłem w lustro. Byłem zniszczony przez wojnę. Wysuszony. Chromy. Moje oblicze było brzydkie i smutne. A on – on wyglądał jak książę z bajki! <br/>Zaśmiałem się gorzko.<br/>Byłem doprawdy zupełnym głupcem.<br/>Jednak niezależnie od tego nie mogłem pozwolić, by pan Holmes poszedł na spotkanie z Moriartym sam. To było zbyt niebezpieczne.<br/>Kuśtykając bardziej niż zwykle, zszedłem zatem do pani Hudson, by zapytać ją o samopoczucie i oświadczyć, że muszę wyjść w pilnej sprawie. Obiecałem, że zajmę się jej leczeniem po powrocie. Akurat tego dnia czuła się dobrze, więc opuściłem ją bez większych wyrzutów sumienia. Cóż, jeśli nie powrócę, będzie zmuszona poszukać sobie innego domowego lekarza.<br/>- Drogi doktorze, Martha powiedziała mi, że u pana Holmesa wybuchł pożar! Czy to być może? - zatrzymała mnie dama już w progu.<br/>- Tak, niestety, droga pani. Przypuszczam, że ktoś chciał pana Holmesa podpalić.<br/>- Podpalić!? Kto by się ważył zrobić coś tak potwornego?<br/>- Nie wiem. Ale być może pan Holmes kogoś podejrzewa, skoro wyszedł z domu tak wcześnie.<br/>- Och, zna już go pan, doktorze, chadza własnymi ścieżkami, jak kot.<br/>Kiwnąłem głową, myśląc gorączkowo, gdzie mógł się umówić z Moriartym. Niestety bez wskazówek byłem zupełnie zagubiony i skazany na domysły. Postanowiłem zatem udać się prosto w paszczę lwa – do domu mordercy.<br/>- Muszę już iść, pani Hudson – powiedziałem. - Proszę na siebie uważać.<br/>W przedpokoju poprawiłem na sobie ubranie i przetarłem buty, aby lśniły. Przesunąłem również szczotką po płaszczu i kapeluszu. Szedłem na wojnę, musiałem wyglądać odpowiednio.</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p> </p><p>Dom pana Moriarty'ego wydał mi się złowrogi. Nawet w świetle dziennym i otoczony ogrodem, który wcześniej budził mój zachwyt. Okna były ciemne. Poza jednym. Gospodarz musiał być obecny. Westchnąłem, a następnie zebrałem się w sobie. Sherlock Holmes potrzebował mojej pomocy. Ruszyłem naprzód, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że to może być mój ostatni spacer. <br/>Zapukałem do drzwi. <br/>Otworzył mi kamerdyner pana Moriarty'ego i – nie czekając aż się przedstawię – gestem zaprosił mnie do środka. Zatem czekano tu na mnie.<br/>- Proszę tutaj, doktorze! - rozległ się z głębi domu miły głos gospodarza. Chcąc nie chcąc, poszedłem w jego stronę.<br/>Pan Moriarty znajdował się w niedużej bawialni, tuż obok gabinetu, w którym przyjął mnie onegdaj. Swobodnie rozparty na szezlongu, z nogą wytwornie założoną na nogę, elegancki i uśmiechnięty, wyglądał, jakby witał najlepszego przyjaciela.<br/>- A zatem przyszedł pan do mnie! - powiedział lekko. - Dokładnie tak, jak to zapowiedziałem.<br/>- To nieprawda – zająknąłem się. - Nie przyszedłem do pana. To znaczy przyszedłem, ale...<br/>- Ale nie do mnie? - Moriarty roześmiał się. - To może do Sebastiana?<br/>Rozejrzałem się, skonfundowany. Nie zauważyłem, że nie jesteśmy sami. Przy kominku, w równie swobodnej pozie, stał mężczyzna ze śladem palcata na twarzy.<br/>- Pułkownik Moran! - powiedziałem, kłaniając się niezgrabnie.<br/>- Pan mnie zna?<br/>- Wszyscy pana znają.<br/>- Ach tak? - Moran wyglądał na mile połechtanego. - No cóż, ja też wiem, kim pan jest, doktorze Watson. Jim mówił, że na pana czeka.<br/>Mówili sobie po imieniu. Zatem byli w o wiele bliższych stosunkach, niż mogliśmy sądzić. Nagle wyobraźnia podsunęła mi rzeczy, o których Moriarty pisał w swoim pamiętniku. Robił to wszystko... z nim? <br/>Moriarty wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.<br/>- Spójrz na niego, Sebastianie! Doktor przeczytał mój dziennik! I jak się panu podobał?<br/>- Jest zwyrodniały.<br/>Moje słowa, poprzedzone ciemnym rumieńcem konfuzji, wywołały w obu gentlemanach jeszcze większy wybuch wesołości.<br/>- Nie umie pan kłamać, doktorze – oświadczył leniwie Moriarty.<br/>Chciałem zawołać, że nie kłamię, lecz postanowiłem zmilczeć. Tłumaczenie się przed tymi dwoma było poniżej mojej godności.<br/>- Co najbardziej pobudziło pana wyobraźnię?<br/>Wstrząsnąłem się. Nie miałem zamiaru opowiadać mu o tym!<br/>- Czy to pan był dziś w nocy na Baker Street? - zmieniłem temat.<br/>- Ja tam byłem – powiedział spokojnie Moran, zapalając papierosa. Papierosa! Nie fajkę, nie cygaro. Papierosy były... wulgarne. A jednocześnie musiałem przyznać, że spowity dymem, ze zmrużonymi oczami, pułkownik wygląda niezwykle męsko i pociągająco. Stop. Nie chciałem myśleć o nim w ten sposób.<br/>- Mógł pan go zabić.<br/>- Taki miałem zamiar.<br/>- Pułkowniku...!<br/>- Doktorze, Holmes uderzył mnie batem w twarz. Gdyby nie to, już wtedy byłby martwy.<br/>Chyba zapomniałem, jak się oddycha. Czułem taki ból i ciężar w klatce piersiowej, że podejrzewałem u siebie angina pectoris.<br/>- Dlaczego?<br/>- Och – machnął ręką Moriarty – Mamy ze starym Holmesem swoje zaszłości. Chyba nie chce się pan w nie mieszać?<br/>- Obawiam się, że już się w nie wmieszałem.<br/>- Doktorze, to zupełnie niepotrzebne. Proszę wrócić do domu i zająć się praktyką i własnym życiem. Może pozna pan jakąś miłą damę, która zgodzi się uczynić pana najszczęśliwszym z ludzi. A kiedy już się pan nią znudzi, proszę do nas dołączyć. Wie pan już, co lubimy, Sebastian i ja.<br/>- Doniosę na pana.<br/>- Nie zrobi pan tego.<br/>Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie wrogo.<br/>- Gdzie on jest? - zapytałem wreszcie.<br/>- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Moriarty w taki sposób, że natychmiast zapragnąłem wydusić z niego tę informację.<br/>- Jest tutaj?<br/>- Powinien pan już iść, doktorze Watson.<br/>- Nie wyjdę stąd bez niego.<br/>- Zachowuje się pan bardzo nieuprzejmie – odezwał się znowu Moran. - Obawiam się, że będę musiał odpowiedzieć panu tym samym.<br/>Zrozumiałem groźbę pobrzmiewającą w tym pozornie spokojnym zdaniu. A jednak nie mogłem wyjść bez Holmesa. Musiałem go ratować.<br/>- Pozwólcie nam wspólnie odejść, a zostawię was w spokoju.<br/>Moran uśmiechnął się. Wyjątkowo paskudnie.<br/>- Wie pan, doktorze Watson, nie jesteśmy szczególnie spokojnymi ludźmi.<br/>Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, pułkownik przyskoczył do mnie, a potem ogarnęła mnie ciemność.</p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p> </p><p>Ocknąłem się w półmroku. Pachniało wilgocią i czymś jeszcze, co znałem, ale nie mogłem skojarzyć. Spróbowałem się unieść, ale zakręciło mi się w głowie. Jęknąłem i pozostałem w tej samej pozycji dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie udało mi się uspokoić zawroty głowy. Było mi dziwnie chłodno, jakby jakiś powiew dotykał mojej nagiej skóry. Usiadłem ostrożnie. Naprawdę byłem nagi, a do tego natłuszczony jakimś dziwnym, wonnym smarowidłem. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się ów dziwny zapach, tak znajomy, a tak odległy. Rozejrzałem się. Wyglądało na to, że znajdowałem się w piwnicy czy lochu, na niezbyt wygodnym sienniku, a pod przeciwną ścianą ktoś siedział. Spróbowałem się nieporadnie zasłonić. Tamten skryty był w mroku, widziałem jednak jego długie, szczupłe nogi i mięśnie na brzuchu. I, mój Boże, widziałem  t o. <br/>Jego ogromny, wzwiedziony członek.<br/>To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Znowu poczułem dziwne, mdlące zawroty głowy. Potrząsnąłem nią lekko, żeby się otrzeźwić. Czułem się coraz słabiej. Zobaczyłem, jak tamten podnosi się powoli. Czułem, że na mnie patrzy. Wciąż nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale ogarnął mnie irracjonalny lęk. Do czego ta sytuacja miała doprowadzić? <br/>Mężczyzna zrobił dwa kroki w moim kierunku, wychodząc z mroku i aż krzyknąłem z zaskoczenia i ulgi – to był Sherlock Holmes! Ale już w następnej sekundzie ulga zbladła, wyparło ją przerażenie. To był Sherlock Holmes, lecz jego oczy były obce, dzikie, przypominały ślepia głodnego zwierzęcia. Cofnąłem się instynktownie, podniosłem kolana i objąłem je ramionami.<br/>- Holmesie?... - wyjąkałem.<br/>Nie odpowiedział. Zbliżył się do mnie i jednym szarpnięciem rozluźnił moją bezpieczną pozycję.<br/>- Co robisz?<br/>I tym razem nie tracił czasu na odpowiedź. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, jakby instynkt wiódł go prosto do...<br/>Nie.<br/>Nie, nie, nie!<br/>Zacząłem się szamotać w jego uścisku, ale zdecydowanie coś było nie tak. Słabość, którą odczuwałem, była nienaturalna. Gdy ogarnęła mnie kolejna fala zawrotów głowy, nagle zrozumiałem. Ta woń! To było opium! Nawdychałem się opium. Nie tylko się nawdychałem, ale niemal się w nim uwędziłem. Ale Holmes... On był nie tylko pod wpływem narkotyku, został odurzony jeszcze czymś innym, czymś, co zmieniło go w zwierzę. Teraz zrozumiałem też olejek, którym byłem nasmarowany. Zostałem... przygotowany. To było tak straszne, że walczyłem z płaczem. Nic nie pozostawiono przypadkowi. Moriarty dopilnował, by sprawy potoczyły się dokładnie po jego myśli.</p><p>Zakląłem głośno, gdy nastąpił kolejny gwałtowny atak. W jednej chwili znalazłem się na plecach, przyciśnięty do podłogi, a krawędzie mojego pola widzenia pociemniały, gdy Holmes zaczął miażdżyć moją tchawicę. Okładałem go pięściami, ciągnąłem za włosy – wszystko na próżno. Dusiłem się, a Holmes na siłę wcisnął kolano między moje uda i rozdzielił je. Teraz już było zupełnie jasne, do czego zmierza, więc walczyłem z całych sił.<br/>- Holmesie – błagałem – to ja, John Watson. Proszę, Holmesie, krzywdzisz mnie. Nie rób tego.<br/>Oddech poruszającego się rytmicznie mężczyzny stał się chrapliwy. Walczyłem bezskutecznie – nie miałem dość siły, by wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku. Rozpaczliwie szukałem w nim jakiejś słabości, którą mógłbym wykorzystać, ale albo to sprawiło opium albo brak powietrza w płucach, bo nic nie mogłem znaleźć. To był koniec. Wiedziałem, że jego penis zaraz się we mnie wedrze, czułem go na swoich pośladkach, czułem, jak się o mnie ociera, szuka wejścia. Niczym to nie przypominało moich naiwnych wyobrażeń z ostatniej nocy. To było straszne, straszne! Wiedziałem, że on tego nie chce, że nie jest sobą, że nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził, gdyby nie był odurzony, a jednak nienawidziłem go tak gorąco, że mógłbym go zabić.<br/>W tym momencie poczułem, że chwyt na moim gardle nieznacznie osłabł – widocznie uwaga Holmesa podzieliła się pomiędzy przytrzymywanie mnie a wejście – więc ostatkiem sił szarpnąłem się i zdołałem się odrobinę przesunąć... Na tyle, że znalazłem punkt podparcia... Uwolniłem ramię i uderzyłem na odlew pięścią. Trafiłem go w skroń i poczułem, jak wiotczeje na mnie, przygniatając mnie całym ciężarem. W tamtym momencie nie martwiłem się nawet, że go zabiłem. Dyszałem ciężko, usiłując się spod niego uwolnić. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że niebezpieczeństwo zniknęło. Odsunąłem się pod przeciwległą ścianę, jakbym miał do czynienia z wściekłą bestią. Chyba zresztą tak było. Zakasłałem, gardło miałem obolałe. Gdy zdołałem zaczerpnąć powietrza, rozpocząłem powolny proces podnoszenia się na kolana, a następnie na nogi. Drżały mi wszystkie mięśnie, byłem bliski płaczu. Nawet w najgorszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że coś takiego mogłoby mnie spotkać. Szlochałem, kuląc się pod ścianą i zastanawiając się, czy Holmes żyje. A jeśli żyje, to co będzie, kiedy się ocknie. Czy narkotyk wciąż będzie działał? Nie było mowy o kolejnej obronie, ledwo stałem na nogach. Gdyby ktoś mnie popchnął, przewróciłbym się.<br/>Nie potrafiłem się zmusić, żeby do niego podejść i sprawdzić, co z nim. Moje ciało mnie nie słuchało. Mogłem tylko płakać bezradnie w kącie, czując się zbrukany i kruchy. Moja cielesność została naruszona, moja przestrzeń osobista – zawłaszczona wbrew mojej woli. Faktycznie nie doszło do penetracji, ale czułem się zgwałcony. To było gorsze niż postrzał, to było gorsze niż cokolwiek, co mnie do tej pory spotkało, zwłaszcza, że zrobił to człowiek, któremu ufałem. Za którego jeszcze dziś rano gotów byłem oddać życie.</p><p>Skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi, a w progu pojawił się pan Moriarty. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że to oznacza jakieś kolejne tortury, ale nie miałem siły się przerazić. Czekałem.<br/>- Nie umie się pan bawić, doktorze – powiedział Moriarty nadąsanym tonem. - Chalis, opium, olejki... Miało być tak miło.<br/>Chalis. Narkotyk – afrodyzjak. Nic dziwnego, że Holmes zamienił się w bestię. Nie potrafiłem go jednak ani usprawiedliwić, ani mu współczuć. Byłem zraniony, obolały. <br/>- Co mu pan zrobił? - Moriarty podszedł do leżącego Holmesa i zbadał go. Przyglądałem się temu ze swojego bezpiecznego kąta. - Jest tylko ogłuszony. Nic mu nie będzie. Poza bólem głowy. Ma pan ochotę na drugą rundę? W takiej ilości chalis będzie działało jeszcze kilka godzin.<br/>Wstrząsnąłem się.<br/>- Niech nas pan wypuści – wychrypiałem z trudem.<br/>- Wypuści? Was? A to dobre – Moriarty roześmiał się teatralnie. - Mam rozumieć, że ta próba gwałtu nie obrzydziła panu Holmesa na wieki? Może mam mu pozwolić zrobić to znowu? Jestem pewien, że tym razem mu się powiedzie.<br/>- On na to nie zasługuje.<br/>- Pochlebiam sobie, że to jedyna rzecz, w jakiej się nie zgadzamy, doktorze Watson.<br/>Patrzyłem na niego długą chwilę. Na jego piękną twarz, wilgotne oczy, wrażliwe usta. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo chciałoby się kochać. Ale serce miał zgniłe. Dlaczego? Jak do tego doszło?<br/>- Co on panu zrobił? - zapytałem wbrew sobie.<br/>- Ach, chciałby pan to wiedzieć? Dobrze, opowiem panu.<br/>- Czy mogę się ubrać? Czuję się niezręcznie.<br/>- Nie. Jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji, czy kończymy zabawę – odparł Moriarty zimno. - Mogę panu potowarzyszyć, dopóki on się nie ocknie. A wtedy zobaczymy.<br/>Zadrżałem mimowolnie. Moriarty wyszedł na chwilę i wrócił z krzesłem. Nie wszedł do środka, usiadł w otwartych drzwiach. Przyszło mi do głowy, że nie chce ryzykować zwarcia z odurzonym chalis Holmesem. Ja też nade wszystko pragnąłem tego uniknąć. A jednak tkwiłem tu, nagi i przygotowany na penetrację, której nie chciałem.<br/>- Holmes i ja poznaliśmy się w Cambridge – powiedział neutralnym tonem Moriarty, jakby opowiadał o swoich wakacjach na Maderze. - Nie byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, trochę ze sobą rywalizowaliśmy, ale nasze zainteresowania były na tyle różne, że nie stanowiliśmy prawdziwej konkurencji. Jak pan zapewne wie, Holmes celował w chemii i anatomii. Ja byłem geniuszem matematycznym. Lubiliśmy się, lecz obracaliśmy się w zupełnie innych kręgach. Na ostatnim roku Holmes zaczął się bawić w detektywa. Rozwiązywał jakieś durne i błahe sprawy, znajdował zagubione skarpetki i birety. Dopóki nie trafił na prawdziwy trop. Z pobliskiego gimnazjum zaczęli znikać chłopcy. Najpierw jeden, pół roku później drugi, trzy miesiące później – trzeci. To nic nienormalnego, dzieciaki nie wytrzymują presji i uciekają. A jednak Holmes zaczął węszyć wokół tej sprawy. Zauważył, że przed pierwszym dzieciakiem zaginął jeszcze chłopiec stajenny. Zebrał zeznania, tropy, ślady, myślał, łaził, nie spał po nocach, aż trafił na opuszczoną, wyschniętą studnię, na dnie której znalazł wszystkich zaginionych chłopców. Autopsja wykazała, że dzieciaki były gwałcone, a następnie podcięto im gardła. Holmes zdwoił wysiłki. Miał teorię, według której zbrodnie z lubieżności popełnia się najczęściej na osobach, które się zna. Pragniesz tego, na co patrzysz, powtarzał to do znudzenia. Szybko dodał dwa do dwóch. Sprawdził, które okna wychodzą na boisko gimnazjum, a z których widać stajnie i padoki. Wszystkie durne teorie i ślady poprowadziły go do mnie.<br/>Moriarty zamilkł na chwilę, jego głos nie zmienił tembru, w jego twarzy nic nie drgnęło. Wreszcie otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i kontynuował.<br/>- Czy wyobraża sobie pan, doktorze, skandal, który wybuchł potem? Zostałem relegowany z uczelni, moja kariera naukowa została pogrzebana, rodzice wyrzekli się mnie, straciłem majątek i całe życie. Przed więzieniem musiałem uciekać za granice. Nie miałem nic, nikogo nie znałem, nie miałem się gdzie podziać i za co kupić jedzenia. Robiłem... różne rzeczy, doktorze Watson. O części z nich zapewne czytał pan w moim pamiętniku. Proszę nie robić takiej miny... Ludzie nieustannie udają miłość, żeby mieć wygodne i dostatnie życie. Co w tym złego, że ja udawałem namiętność? Dzięki temu zdobyłem umiejętności, które zostały docenione przez majętnych i wpływowych przyjaciół. Dzięki ich wsparciu wyszedłem na ludzi, skończyłem edukację, zrobiłem majątek i znalazłem się w tym właśnie miejscu. Jednak mam u Holmesa dług, który zamierzam spłacić. Czekałem na to wiele lat.<br/>- Co za straszna historia! - wyszeptałem, porażony. - Ale kto zabił tych chłopców?<br/>- Doktorze, niech pan nie będzie naiwny. Oczywiście, że ja ich zabiłem.<br/>Zamarłem z przerażenia. Miałem przed sobą potwora. I ten potwór sprawił, że jedyny człowiek, któremu ufałem i do którego żywiłem... uczucia, który był mi drogi, próbował mnie zgwałcić. Czułem, że zaraz wybuchnie mi głowa. Nie byłem naiwny, byłem na wojnie, widziałem paskudną śmierć, a jednak nie byłem gotowy żyć w świecie, w którym działy się takie rzeczy. Miałem wrażenie, że się rozpadam.<br/>Właśnie wtedy Holmes jęknął i poruszył się.<br/>- Podjąłem decyzję – oświadczył Moriarty wstając z krzesła i cofając się za drzwi. - Mam ochotę na drugą rundę.<br/>Rzuciłem się za nim, żeby tylko mnie nie zostawiał, jednak obiłem się tylko o drzwi. Holmes znowu jęknął i zaczął się podnosić. Drżałem jak liść, pewny, że tym razem nie dam rady się obronić. Holmes ukląkł i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Widziałem po rozszerzonych źrenicach i jego wzwodzie, że chalis wciąż działa. Wcisnąłem się w ścianę.<br/>- Watsonie...? - odezwał się Holmes chrapliwie. - Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się dzieje?<br/>- Och, Holmesie, jak dobrze, że się ocknąłeś... - powiedziałem ostrożnie. - Jesteśmy u Moriaty'ego. Uwięził nas.<br/>- Dlaczego jesteśmy nadzy? Co się ze mną dzieje...?<br/>- Podano ci chalis.<br/>Znieruchomiał. Nawet w tym stanie, w jakim się znajdował, nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by zrozumieć, co to oznaczało.<br/>- Czy ja... Czy ty... Watsonie... Skrzywdziłem cię?<br/>- Próbowałeś.<br/>Zrozumiał i to. Widziałem, jak zbladł.<br/>- Jak mogę... Co mogę...<br/>Zrobił krok w moją stronę, ale podniosłem ostrzegawczo rękę.<br/>- Nie podchodź.<br/>Zatrzymał się jak wryty. Jednocześnie widziałem żyły nabrzmiałe na jego rękach, szyi i twarzy. Holmes z całej siły starał się powstrzymać działanie chalis. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Słyszałem o ludziach, którzy po chalis dostali pomieszania zmysłów. Holmesowi wprawdzie mówienie nie przychodziło ze zwykłą łatwością, a jego oddech był płytki, ale nic więcej się nie działo. Rozumiałem, że to żelazna samokontrola tego człowieka utrzymuje w ryzach działanie narkotyku.<br/>- Watsonie...<br/>- Proszę. Nie mówmy o tym teraz. Musimy się stąd wydostać.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Przepraszam, że na Święta tak, zamiast słodko- pierdząco, ale tak wyszło! Postaram się w czasie świąt pójść dalej z tekstem. Ściskam mocno!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Opowiedz mi o czymś, Watsonie – poprosił Holmes, kładąc się na wznak na zimnej posadzce. Widziałem, jak całym swym jestestwem walczy z działaniem chalis. Ja ze swej strony próbowałem opanować senność i słabość wywołane działaniem opium. Dlatego pomyślałem, że rozmowa jest dobrym pomysłem.<br/>
- O czym chciałbyś usłyszeć?<br/>
- Opowiedz mi o swojej siostrze.<br/>
- O siostrze? Skąd, na Boga, wiesz, że mam siostrę?<br/>
- Na tym polega mój zawód: wiem różne rzeczy.<br/>
- Ale jak…?<br/>
- Nosisz zegarek z dewizką, czy nie tak? Nigdy się z nim nie rozstajesz. Czasem trzymasz go w palcach, nie sprawdzając godziny – zatem ma dla ciebie wartość bardziej sentymentalną niż użytkową. Zdążyłem mu się przyjrzeć podczas jednej z takich sesji obracania w palcach – na plecach dewizki jest wygrawerowane imię: Harry. Dlatego na początku myślałem, że to prezent od brata. Zastanawiałem się, czy zginął? Nigdy o nim nie mówisz, nie piszesz do nikogo, nie otrzymujesz korespondencji, widać, jak ten zegarek jest ci drogi… Ale potem dostrzegłem, że dewizka zawieszona jest na łańcuszku z włosów. Trzeba się bardzo uważnie przyglądać, aby to odkryć. Jasne kosmyki, włosy na tyle mocne i długie, by można było je spleść w łańcuszek; osoba na tyle cierpliwa i oddana, by taką rzecz uczynić – i na tyle bliska, byś stale nosił je przy sobie. Pieścił palcami. Dotykał w chwilach konsternacji lub zadumy. Miałem trzy hipotezy, które po kolei obalałem. Pierwsza: włosy należały do twojej żony.<br/>

Drgnąłem, wyrwany z letargu niedowierzania i zachwytu spowodowanego jego wywodem, i wbiłem w niego czujny wzrok.<br/>

- Ale „Harry” jest męskim imieniem, nie nazywałbyś tak żony. Mówiłbyś do niej pieszczotliwie w domu, a w oficjalnych sytuacjach używał jej pełnego imienia. Gdyby żona podarowała ci zegarek, napisałaby na nim coś jeszcze, coś sentymentalnego, jak na przykład: „z miłością” albo „kocham cię”. Pomijając już prosty fakt, że nie masz żony. Druga hipoteza: włosy należały do twojego przyjaciela.<br/>

Zmusiłem się, by zachować spokój i słuchać dalej. Wywód sam w sobie był niezwykle zajmujący i inteligentny i rozpływałbym się w pochwałach, gdyby nie to, że dotyczył on mnie.<br/>

- Rzecz jasna, nie mam pojęcia o twoich preferencjach, Watsonie, wiem jednakże – obaj wiemy – że takie rzeczy zdarzają się na świecie. Zatem nie mogłem wykluczyć, że istniał – czy też istnieje wciąż – jakiś bardzo drogi ci Harry, który nosił – lub nosi – nieco niemodne, długie włosy, i postanowił podarować ci coś na pamiątkę waszego spotkania. Jednak znam cię już trochę, Watsonie. Wiem, że jesteś człowiekiem niezwykle dyskretnym. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś sobie na noszenie ozdoby, która mogłaby wywołać niepotrzebne pytania. Takie jak moje teraz. Zebrawszy zatem wszystkie informacje, jakie są mi dostępne, zrobiłem syntezę: osoba bardzo bliska; kobieta; męski przydomek. Widzisz więc, przyjacielu, że wniosek może być tylko jeden: siostra.<br/>
- To było absolutnie niesamowite.<br/>
- A zatem mam rację?<br/>
- Harry to skrót od Harriett – powiedziałem, skłaniając głowę w należnym mu hołdzie.<br/>
- Naprawdę się nie pomyliłem? – Holmes uniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem pełnym niedowierzania.<br/>
- Pomyliłeś się w jednej kwestii – odparłem najspokojniej jak potrafiłem.<br/>
- Och? W jakiej?<br/>
- Ja mam żonę, Holmes.<br/>

A więc powiedziałem to. I w ciszy, jaka zapadła, słyszałem każdy oddech Holmesa, bicie mojego serca i szum mojej krwi w moich żyłach, a nawet jakieś dalekie dźwięki domu, w którym toczyło się życie, mimo że my dwaj byliśmy zamknięci tutaj bez widoku na jakikolwiek ratunek. Ile czasu minęło? Jaka była pora dnia? Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo już siedzimy uwięzieni, opium zaburzało moje poczucie czasu tak bardzo, że nie mogłem uwierzyć, że poza tą piwnicą istnieje jakiś świat, w którym jeszcze niedawno żyliśmy.<br/>

- Masz żonę – powiedział wreszcie Holmes, jakby musiał to jeszcze raz usłyszeć.<br/>
- Tak.<br/>
- Harriett?<br/>
- Nie, Harry to naprawdę moja siostra. Moja żona ma na imię Mary. Mary Rosamund Watson.<br/>
- Dlaczego zatem…?<br/>
- Dlaczego z nią nie żyję? Och, Holmesie, to dość ponura historia, czy naprawdę chcesz ją teraz usłyszeć?<br/>
- Chcę – odparł twardo, po czym zorientował się, że popełnił niezręczność. – Jeśli oczywiście zechcesz mi ją opowiedzieć.<br/>
Wzruszyłem ramionami. Kto wiedział, czy będziemy żyć na tyle długo, bym miał jeszcze kiedyś okazję opowiedzieć mu o mojej żonie? Wspomnieć komukolwiek o tym, że taka kobieta w ogóle istniała?<br/>

- Mój ojciec – zacząłem z wahaniem – jest… był… poza innymi jego cechami, jest człowiekiem skąpym i chciwym. Chciał, żebym był bogaty. Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że wybrałem karierę lekarza wojskowego zamiast zdobywać majątek. Postanowił zatem znaleźć mi odpowiednią żonę. Pan Mason, ojciec Mary, był jego starym znajomym. Był plantatorem i kupcem w Indiach Zachodnich, miał wielkie posiadłości, był człowiekiem majętnym. Ojciec dowiedział się, że pan Mason zamierza dać córce trzydzieści tysięcy funtów posagu. To wystarczyło. Gdy przyjechałem z wojska do domu na urlop, przedstawiono mi narzeczoną. Ojciec i matka w listach wspominali o tym, jaka jest piękna, i to nie było kłamstwem. Była olśniewająca. Pokazywano mi ją na zebraniach towarzyskich, wspaniale ubraną. Rzadko widywałem ją samą, niemal nie rozmawiałem z nią na osobności. Pochlebiała mi, uśmiechała się, potrząsała włosami. Wszyscy mężczyźni w jej otoczeniu zdawali się podziwiać ją, a mnie zazdrościć. Byłem olśniony, podniecony, pragnąłem ją posiąść… A że byłem młody, niedoświadczony i głupi, wyobraziłem sobie, że ją kocham. Jakiegoż szaleństwa nie popełni mężczyzna, gdy go pobudzi idiotyczna rywalizacja towarzyska, próżność, a zaślepi niedoświadczenie młodości! Krewni jej zachęcali mnie, współzawodnicy podniecali, ona mnie pociągała… Małżeństwo zostało zawarte, zanim się obejrzałem. Och, nie mam dla siebie szacunku, gdy myślę o tym kroku…! Męka pogardy do samego siebie szarpie mną dziś jeszcze. Nie kochałem jej wcale, nie szanowałem jej wcale, w ogóle jej nie znałem. Nie wiedziałem, czy posiada bodaj jedną zaletę, nie zauważyłem w niej ani skromności, ani dobroci, ani szczerości, ani subtelności duszy i obejścia… i ożeniłem się z nią – marna, ślepa, zakuta głowa…<br/>
Matki mojej żony nigdy nie widziałem; sądziłem, że nie żyje. Gdy upłynął miesiąc miodowy, dowiedziałem się prawdy: ona żyła, lecz była zamknięta w domu dla obłąkanych. Moi rodzice wiedzieli o tym, ale myśleli tylko o tych trzydziestu tysiącach funtów. Tylko moja biedna siostra odwodziła mnie od tego szalonego kroku… Na próżno, na próżno.<br/>
Było to brzydkie odkrycie, ale nie robiłem o nie wyrzutów mojej żonie, nawet gdy się przekonałem, że natura jej jest mi obca, że jej gusta są dla mnie rażące, jej umysł pospolity i ciasny. Nawet gdy się przekonałem, że nie mogę z nią spędzić jednego wieczoru, jednej godziny w pokoju, że przyjacielska rozmowa nie może mieć miejsca między nami, ponieważ na każdy temat, który poruszałem, moja żona reagowała wybuchami niekontrolowanej złości, stekami wyzwisk i bluźnierstw. Nawet gdy się przekonałem, że nigdy nie będę miał spokojnego, miłego domu, bo żadna służąca nie wytrzymywała jej gwałtownego temperamentu albo jej bezsensownych, sprzecznych wymagań i rozkazów – nawet wtedy ukrywałem swój żal i wstręt. Z ulgą przyjąłem jednak koniec urlopu. Ulokowałem moją żonę wygodnie w naszym nowym domu, zapewniłem jej towarzystwo mojej siostry – i uciekłem na wojnę. Uciekłem. Oto naga prawda. I zostawiłem z tą kobietą moją siostrę. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, Holmesie.<br/>

Słyszałem jego przerywany oddech, ale nie mogłem przestać mówić. Nie teraz, gdy powiedziałem już tak wiele.<br/>

- Chciałeś, abym opowiedział ci o mojej siostrze. Harry zawsze była najdelikatniejszą, najsłodszą i najmilszą osobą pod słońcem. Ratowała ranne ptaszki, nigdy nie zrywała kwiatów, jak to robią dziewczęta, bo nie chciała uśmiercać żadnych żywych istot. Kochała mnie i ufała mi. Nasz ojciec… Och, Holmesie, nasz ojciec był surowym człowiekiem. Okrutnym. Miał swoich pomocników: dębowe witki, palcat, bat, pejcz o siedmiu zakończonych supłami ogonach, drewnianą deszczułkę, pas, trzonek od miotły… To było straszne, lecz chyba matka była jeszcze straszniejsza. Zimna, nieczuła kobieta, która łajała nas o wszystko. Nigdy nas nie obroniła przed laniem. Nigdy nie powiedziała do nas dobrego słowa. Zawsze słyszeliśmy tylko połajanki, wyzwiska, drwinę, złość. Ojciec okrywał razami nasze ciała, lecz matka znęcała się nad naszymi duszami.<br/>
- John… - odezwał się Holmes chrapliwie, ale przerwałem mu.<br/>
- Prosiłeś mnie o tę opowieść. Zatem słuchaj. Tę osobę, która mnie kochała i ufała mi, tę osobę, którą ojciec tłukł do krwi, a matka rugała o najmniejsze przewinienie, tę delikatną, kruchą, dobrą i czułą osobę zostawiłem na pastwę swojej żony i uciekłem.<br/>
- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć…<br/>
- Och, nie mów tak! Nie broń mnie. Nie mogłem wiedzieć? Ależ mogłem, uwierz mi, mogłem! Sam uciekłem! A Harry porzuciłem. Nie będę cię zadręczał wstrętnymi szczegółami. Pod moją nieobecność charakter mojej pięknej żony dojrzewał i rozwijał się, nałogi rosły, jej zepsucie nasilało się, Mary wkrótce stała się niewstrzemięźliwa i nieczysta. A moja siostra, ta ptaszyna, podzielała nałogi mojej żony i jej brak wstrzemięźliwości. Za pierwszym razem została wzięta siłą, potem oddawała się za alkohol, opium, kokainę. Jej życie zostało złamane, i to ja, to właśnie ja jej to zrobiłem. Te trzydzieści tysięcy posagu zagarnął mój ojciec i doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, co się z nimi stało. Jestem ubogi jak wcześniej, lecz jednocześnie o wiele, wiele bardziej: istota ordynarna, nieczysta, do cna zdeprawowana związana jest ze mną, a prawo i społeczeństwo uważają ją za jedno ze mną. A nie mogę się od niej uwolnić, gdyż lekarze odkryli, że moja żona jest obłąkana. Jej wybryki rozwinęły zalążki choroby.<br/>
- Tak mi ciebie żal, John…!<br/>
- Nie mogę przyjąć twojej litości, Holmesie. Sam ściągnąłem na siebie to nieszczęście.<br/>
- Jak dowiedziałeś się o jej chorobie?<br/>
- Pewnej nocy podpaliła dom, w którym mieszkała wraz z moją siostrą. Wyła przy tym i wyzywała mnie najgorszymi słowy, niczym ulicznica. Zamknięto ją w zakładzie dla obłąkanych. Moja siostra, pod wpływem niszczących nałogów, zbezczeszczona i oszpecona na skutek pożaru, trafiła do przytułku. Rodzice nie udzielili jej żadnej pomocy. Biedna istota, napisała do mnie o całym zdarzeniu. List szedł niezwykle długo, w tym czasie zostałem ranny, otrzymałem go dopiero w szpitalu. Zanim wydobrzałem na tyle, by móc wrócić do domu, zanim otrzymałem zwolnienie ze służby wojskowej, Harry zmarła. Została pochowana w zbiorowej mogile z ulicznicami i biedotą. Ten zegarek podarowała mi, gdy ruszałem na wojnę.<br/>

Holmes patrzył na mnie nieruchomym spojrzeniem, pobladły. Ale kiedy uczynił gest, jakby chciał wstać, powstrzymałem go uniesioną ręką.<br/>

- Proszę, nie zbliżaj się do mnie.<br/>
- Nie skrzywdzę cię, John.<br/>
- Nie podchodź.<br/>
- Czy tak już będzie między nami? Twój lęk i moje obrzydzenie do samego siebie?<br/>
- Nie wiem – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale na razie… na razie… nie mogę.<br/>

Holmes opadł znów na plecy i zasłonił twarz ramieniem. Było mi przykro, byłem roztrzęsiony i obolały, ale mój strach przed nim był większy. Jakbym znów był chłopcem, który nie może nic poradzić na to, co się z nim dzieje, a on jakby był  moim ojcem. Chciałem mu to wyjaśnić, lecz moja poprzednia opowieść wyczerpała mnie.<br/>

- Cóż, Holmesie, a jaka jest twoja historia? – zapytałem zamiast tego udawanie lekkim tonem, jakbyśmy prowadzili salonową konwersację. - Masz żonę?<br/>
- Nigdy się nie ożenię – powiedział niewyraźnie spod ramienia, głosem zupełnie bez życia.<br/>
- A to dlaczego?<br/>
- Powinieneś już to wiedzieć, Watsonie.<br/>
- Niestety nie posiadam twojego przenikliwego umysłu i nie potrafię łączyć w całość subtelnych znaków.<br/>
- Te znaki nie są ani trochę subtelne – rzekł ze złością.<br/>
- Przykro mi, ale nie wiem, co masz na myśli.<br/>
- Doprawdy, Watsonie, nie mam pojęcia, czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz, czy bawisz się ze mną w jakiegoś okrutnego kotka i myszkę? Co więcej, nie wiem, co jest dla mnie gorsze!<br/>

Na chwilę zapomniałem o swojej niedoli, bo Holmes wyglądał na naprawdę poruszonego i rozgniewanego, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego tak jest. Milczałem jednak, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i czekając, aż on się odezwie. Jednak kiedy to wreszcie zrobił, moja konfuzja nie zmniejszyła się ani trochę.<br/>

- Chciałbym wybatożyć twojego ojca.<br/>
- Mojego ojca?<br/>
- Tak, Watsonie!<br/>
- To stary człowiek. Należy mu zapomnieć grzechy, które popełnił.<br/>
- Nigdy mu ich nie zapomnę.<br/>
Zanim zdążyłem zapytać, co dokładnie ma na myśli, drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich pułkownik Moran.<br/>
- Znudziliście Jamesa – oświadczył. – Pora kończyć tę randkę, dziewczęta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hej, proszę, jeśli jesteście jeszcze, to ujawnijcie się chociaż taktyczną kropką. Choć chętnie przyjmę podpowiedzi co do dalszego rozwoju akcji :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na szczęście to była skrzynia, nie trumna, choć kształt i wymiary miała podobne. Wykonano ją z grubej sklejki i na jej widok zrobiło mi się słabo. Gdyby nie to, że Moran trzymał mnie na muszce, nie zrobiłbym ani jednego kroku. Jednak dopóki żyłem, dopóty miałem szansę, a z kulką w głowie na pewno bym jej nie miał. Holmes został w piwnicy i chwilowo nic mu nie groziło, więc mogłem się skupić na własnym przetrwaniu. Zaraz za skrzynią znajdował się krótki rów głęboki na sześć, siedem stóp, a obok niego stał młody mężczyzna z łopatą. Bardzo starannie na mnie nie patrzył. Byłem ciekaw, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Czy z własnej woli brał w tym udział? <br/>- Zapraszam do środka, doktorze – powiedział z uśmiechem Moriarty, wskazując na skrzynię. Nagła suchość w gardle i ucisk w żołądku były mimowolną reakcją na te słowa. Moje ciało demonstrowało pierwotny strach przed śmiercią – wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną śmiercią – i nic nie mogło mi pomóc w opanowaniu tego odruchu. – Może zainteresuje pana fakt, że śmierć nastąpi za około sześćdziesiąt minut, ale prawdopodobnie wcześniej postrada pan zmysły. Chciałby pan coś jeszcze powiedzieć?<br/>Zmilczałem, bo jedyne, co miałem ochotę powiedzieć, było naprawdę plugawym przekleństwem, a nie chciałem mu dawać tej satysfakcji. Rozważyłem możliwości. Mogłem spróbować się wyrwać siłą. Miałem przed sobą dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn, z których jeden wbijał mi lufę w potylicę. Nawet gdybym był od niego szybszy, nie zdołałbym użyć go jako tarczy. Ale gdybym został zastrzelony, byłoby to lepsze niż powolna śmierć w ziemi. Jednak odrzuciłem tę myśl. Wciąż pozostawała mi nadzieja.<br/>Odetchnąłem głęboko słodkim powietrzem nocy, nareszcie uwolniony od oparów opium. Przez chwilę rozmyślałem o chorobie, która kierowała działaniami Moriarty’ego. Wyobraziłem sobie chore komórki, czarne i żarłoczne, wyjadające tunele w tkance nerwowej pod czaszką tego człowieka. A może to niepotrzebna próba usprawiedliwienia? Może jak wszyscy naprawdę źli ludzie Moriarty doskonale wiedział, co robi? Stojąc nad własnym grobem, postanowiłem, że ten człowiek zapłaci za wszystko, co uczynił. A potem bez słowa wszedłem do drewnianej skrzyni i położyłem się na dnie.<br/>- Brawo, doktorze Watson – powiedział Moriarty z podziwem. – Prawdę mówiąc myślałem, że będzie pan negocjował warunki. <br/>Chłopak z łopatą sięgnął po wieko. Dostrzegłem jeszcze ostatnie gwiazdy, skrawek dachu domu i twarz Morana, który nachylił się nad skrzynią. Potem wieko opadło.</p><p>Ciemność była jak cios w twarz. Była to ciemność ekstremalna, szokująca, nagła i totalna. Czułem, że mój puls przyspiesza gwałtownie, że serce bije jak szalone. Siłą woli wymusiłem bardziej rytmiczny oddech. Instynktownie uniosłem ręce i oparłem dłonie o drewniane wieko, które zawisło ledwie kilka cali nad moją twarzą. Zaraz potem usłyszałem rytmiczne uderzenia młotków – niesamowicie bliskie, wręcz ogłuszające. Ile gwoździ? Bum, bum, bum, pauza. Bum, bum, bum, pauza. Nie, to nie dźwięk budził grozę, ale metodyczność, zimna, maszynowa precyzja, z jaką wbijano gwoździe. Przez wąziutką szczelinę między wiekiem a bokiem skrzyni wpadł do środka pojedynczy promień światła i na moment znowu zobaczyłem swoje dłonie, przyciśnięte do drewna tuż obok twarzy. Skupiłem na nich uwagę, usiłując nie wpaść w panikę na myśl, że zaraz znowu znikną. Bum, bum, bum, pauza. Cztery gwoździe po każdej stronie, jeden za głową, jeden w nogach – razem dziesięć. Jak długie? To ważny szczegół. Żałowałem, że nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, zanim wszedłem do skrzyni.<br/>Cisza. A potem coś szarpnęło sklejkową trumną i podniosło ją do góry. Czułem kołysanie, gdy trumna opuszczała się w czeluść ziemnego grobu. Ostatni promień światła zgasł i przestałem widzieć. Miałem wrażenie, że opuszczanie skrzyni trwa w nieskończoność, ale wreszcie poczułem lekki wstrząs i sprężysta płyta pode mną wygięła się nieznacznie. Naparłem mocniej na wieko, ale nie ustąpiło. Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo. Kompletna cisza. <br/>Nic nie widziałem, słyszałem wyłącznie bicie własnego serca pompującego krew do arterii w rytmie panicznych skurczów. Czy to możliwe, żeby biło tak głośno? I dlaczego tak szybko? Zwolnij, myślałem, zwolnij. Znowu za głęboko i za gwałtownie łapałem powietrze, ale nie mogłem inaczej. Nieznośna była świadomość ciasnoty, bliskości drewnianych płyt otaczających mnie z prawa, z lewa, z góry, z dołu, tak blisko. Każde włókno mojego ciała pragnęło tylko jednego – powstać, wyrwać się stąd, nawet jeśli mózg podpowiadał, że to niemożliwe. W głębi świadomości rozumiałem, że panika jest moim największym wrogiem. No, dalej. Zastanów się. Przecież nie umrzesz. Nie dziś. Nie tutaj. Zamknij oczy. Tak lepiej. Przynajmniej wiesz, dlaczego jest ciemno. Oddychaj. Wcale nie leżysz pod ziemią. Chowasz się pod łóżkiem na strychu swojego dawnego domu, pamiętasz? Ojciec cię szuka, ma w ręku ciężki bat. Musisz być naprawdę, naprawdę cicho. Musisz się uspokoić. Serce zareagowało, zwalniając rytm. <br/>I wtedy pierwsza partia ziemi spadła na wieko skrzyni z głuchym łoskotem. Sądząc po odgłosach, ziemię sypało dwóch ludzi. Ten wyrostek i Moran, zdecydowałem. Pracowali żwawo. Dźwięk był coraz cichszy, w miarę jak na sklejkowej płycie przybywało ziemi. Wreszcie nastała cisza, a wraz z nią pojawiło się poczucie przytłoczenia, jakby cały świat zwalił się na tę trumnę. Poczułem, że robi się coraz cieplej. Pot ściekał mi po brzuchu i karku. Zatem tak to jest być żywcem pogrzebanym, pomyślałem. Miałem wrażenie, że powietrze uciska bębenki w moich uszach i mimo wysiłków wciąż byłem na granicy rozpaczy. Ciemno, ciasno. Nie można się ruszyć. Ziemia naciska z góry. Brakuje powietrza. <br/>Nie, to nieprawda. Skrzynia ma mniej więcej rozmiary trumny. Powiedzmy osiemdziesiąt na trzydzieści na dwadzieścia cztery cale. No dalej, licz. To daje trzydzieści dwie stopy sześcienne powietrza, ale połowę trzeba odjąć, bo ciało zajmuje sporo miejsca. Bierzesz dwanaście oddechów na minutę. Bierz mniej, nie musisz tak dyszeć. Zamknij oczy. Jak będziesz dyszał, ojciec cię usłyszy. Leżysz pod łóżkiem, nic się nie dzieje. Ile powietrza potrzeba na jeden oddech? Powiedzmy jedną szóstą stopy sześciennej na minutę, co oznacza, że wystarczy na dziewięćdziesiąt minut. Ale jest jeszcze problem dwutlenku węgla. Właśnie to mnie zabije. Zatrucie dwutlenkiem węgla. Najpierw pojawią się zawroty głowy i wrażenie dezorientacji. Serce przyspieszy, wzrośnie ciśnienie krwi. Zaczną się konwulsje, a potem przyjdzie śmierć. <br/>Nadal jednak miałem trochę czasu.<br/>Sklejka to materiał kompozytowy, złożony z cienkich warstw materiału. Płyta, która służyła za wieko, już się uginała pod ciężarem ziemi. Jeśli nie wytrzyma, zostanę pogrzebany żywcem. Jesteś pod ziemią. Kończy ci się powietrze. <br/>Nie, uspokój się. Nie krzycz. Nic się nie dzieje. Leżysz pod łóżkiem. Jeśli się nie uspokoisz, ojciec cię usłyszy.<br/>Napiąłem mięśnie i z całej siły kopnąłem w wieko skrzyni. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Zaparłem się lewą nogą i kopnąłem prawą, raz, drugi, trzeci. Wreszcie poczułem, że gwoździe zaczynają wychodzić. Wieko przesunęło się nieznacznie w bok. Na prawą stopę spadły mi pierwsze bryłki mięsistej i chłodnej ziemi. Naparłem rękami. Płyta przechyliła się nieco mocniej. Udało mi się wyrwać większość gwoździ. Kopnąłem raz jeszcze, a wtedy rozległ się głośny trzask i wieko pękło, a ziemia zaczęła wpadać kaskadą do wnętrza skrzyni. Czułem jej ciężar i wiedziałem, że w każdej chwili może mnie zasypać na zawsze.<br/>To był kluczowy moment. Obróciłem się na bok i podciągnąłem nogi, po czym podniosłem się z wolna, napierając plecami na pęknięte wieko. Czułem, jak krzyczę bezgłośnie z przerażenia. Luźna ziemia była jak nieziemska istota usiłująca mnie połknąć. Napierała na moją twarz i bałem się, że zaraz mnie zadławi. Czułem na skórze jej wilgotny dotyk. Jej woń wypełniała mi nozdrza. Używając wszystkich sił, z wolna prostowałem nogi i przeciskałem się ku górze. Po chwili już stałem, gorączkowo pracując ramionami. Starałem się wstrzymywać oddech, jak wtedy, gdy ojciec był naprawdę blisko. Zacząłem uderzać pięściami w górę, a gdy znalazły się wysoko, zamieniłem je w haki, by podciągnąć się wyżej. Miałem nadzieję, że od razu znajdę dla nich oparcie, że długość ramion wystarczy, by sięgnąć nad powierzchnię, ale się przeliczyłem. Nie posuwałem się w górę. Chryste, tak wiele osiągnąłem i miałem tak głupio umrzeć? Kilka cali pod powierzchnią? Nie, do cholery. Stałem prosto z rękami nad głową. Odetchnąłem ostrożnie przez zaciśnięte usta. W luźnej ziemi znalazło się dość powietrza, bym mógł to zrobić. Rozsunąłem nieco nogi i odnalazłem stopami wieko skrzyni. Stanąłem na nim i tym razem poczułem, że ręce są już na powierzchni. Boże, były wolne. Niczym dwa pająki badały powierzchnię, szukając krawędzi grobu. Czułem, że jeśli zaraz nie odetchnę, pękną mi płuca. W zębach zgrzytał piach, oczy piekły. Wreszcie dłonie trafiły na ubitą ziemię. Nacisnąłem w całej siły. Teraz! Mięśnie grzbietu paliły mnie żywym ogniem, ale nie zważałem na to. Przeciskałem się w stronę życia, jakbym się rodził na nowo. Wreszcie zdołałem wysunąć głowę nad powierzchnię. Wciągnąłem do płuc cudowne, balsamiczne powietrze i rozkasłałem się. Nie miałem siły. Wciąż leżałem pogrzebany w ziemi i nie miałem pojęcia, jak się wydostać. Ale żyłem. Wciąż żyłem.<br/>Kilka sekund albo minut później przypomniałem sobie o Holmesie zamkniętym w piwnicy. Czy on też wciąż żył? <br/>Zebrałem się w sobie i raz jeszcze zaparłem ręce, by podciągnąć się wyżej. To bolało, Jezu Chryste, jak to bolało! Ale ból był moim starym znajomym, umiałem go znosić. Żyłem. Żyłem i oddychałem. Musiałem tylko zdobyć się na jeszcze jeden wysiłek. Potrafiłem to zrobić. Wreszcie uwolniłem całe ciało. Przez nieskończoną ilość czasu leżałem na plecach, rozkoszując się słodyczą nocnego powietrza i życiem samym w sobie. A potem przekręciłem się na bok, podniosłem się z trudem i ruszyłem na poszukiwanie Holmesa.</p><p>Mogłem go zostawić i ratować siebie. Mogłem uciekać i sprowadzić pomoc. Jednak miałem przeczucie, że grozi mu śmierć nie mniej straszna niż moja. Dom Moriarty’ego był ciemny i cichy. Zataczając się ze zmęczenia, powlokłem się w jego stronę. Byłem brudny. Ziemia z grobu, z którego wypełzłem, pokrywała całe moje nagie ciało, nawet włosy. Czułem ją każdym porem skóry, szczypała mnie między pośladkami i pod moszną. Miałem ją nawet pod paznokciami. W nozdrzach miałem jej zapach, co nieustannie przypominało mi, jak blisko byłem śmierci. Wyglądałem z pewnością jak żywy trup i czułem się niewiele lepiej. Przypuszczałem tylko, że gdybym naprawdę był martwy, nie czułbym tego obezwładniającego bólu.<br/>Z trudem wszedłem do domu i ruszyłem ciemnym korytarzem, usiłując zlokalizować wejście do piwnicy. I wtedy właśnie z jednego z pomieszczeń wyłonił się młody mężczyzna, którego jakiś czas temu widziałem z łopatą nad moim grobem. Spod jasnych włosów spojrzały na mnie niewinne oczy, szeroko otwarte z przerażenia.<br/>- Proszę mi nie robić krzywdy – szepnął. – Proszę.<br/>Uniósł obie ręce do góry w uniwersalnym geście kapitulacji.<br/>- Przysięgam, że nie mogłem patrzeć, co z panem robili. Aż mnie skręcało. Ale co ja mogłem?<br/>- Gdzie Holmes?<br/>- Holmes?<br/>- Był w piwnicy razem ze mną.<br/>Chłopak zamierzał skłamać, wyprzeć się, powiedzieć, że nic nie wie, widziałem to w jego oczach. Bał się Moriarty’ego i wiedział, co mu grozi, jeśli go zdradzi, ale równie wielki strach budziło w nim moje zmartwychwstanie, zwłaszcza że sam pomagał mnie uśmiercić. Wahał się. W końcu jednak podjął decyzję.<br/>- Na końcu korytarza. Ostatnie drzwi po prawej.<br/>- Moriarty i Moran?<br/>- Wyjechali powozem zaraz jak pana… Wie pan, co.<br/>- Jak zakopaliście mnie żywcem – powiedziałem ze złością.<br/>Skulił się.<br/>- Nie ja, ja nie, nie było mnie tam. Ja tylko wykopałem dół.<br/>- Nie łżyj.<br/>- Nikomu nic nie powiem. Mam małego synka. I chorą matkę. Ja nie jestem złym człowiekiem, proszę pana. To, co próbowali z panem zrobić… Ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.<br/>Wiedziałem, że muszę go zabić. To było jedyne bezpieczne wyjście. Nie miałem czasu, by go związać i zakneblować, Moran i Moriarty mogli wrócić w każdej chwili. Ale patrzyłem na niego i widziałem twarze tych wszystkich żołnierzy, których operowałem podczas wojny. Czy wszyscy oni mieli małe dzieci i chore matki? Chłopak płakał. Po jego twarzy spływały najprawdziwsze łzy.<br/>Lecz ten sam chłopak wykopał dół głęboki na siedem stóp, wiedząc, że zostanie tam pogrzebany człowiek w pudle ze sklejki. Usztywniłem palce i uderzyłem go dłonią w gardło. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć.</p><p>Powlokłem się korytarzem, szarpnąłem drzwi. Zamknięte. Nie miałem czasu na szukanie klucza. Cofnąłem się do salonu, ująłem ciężkie drewniane krzesło, wróciłem z nim i z całej siły walnąłem nim w drzwi. Puściły natychmiast, jakby zrozumiały, że nie mam nastroju do żartów.<br/>- Holmes? – zawołałem w dół schodów.<br/>- A niech mnie, to ty, Watsonie? – odezwał się z ciemności zachrypnięty głos mego przyjaciela. – Myślałem, żeś zginął.<br/>Pokonał schody kilkoma susami i zatrzymał się jak wryty na mój widok.<br/>- Do kroćset, widzę, że nie pomyliłem się zanadto…<br/>- Żyję – mruknąłem. – Musimy się spieszyć.<br/>Podparł mnie i ruszyliśmy korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Serce waliło mi ze strachu, że nie zdążymy. Że Moriarty i Moran wrócą i że koszmar zacznie się od nowa. Jednak udało nam się pokonać próg, a także ogród. Dopiero na ulicy zrozumiałem, że obaj jesteśmy zupełnie nadzy, a ja dodatkowo wyglądam jak z horroru. Jaki dorożkarz mógłby nas stąd zabrać? <br/>A jednak powoli podjechał do nas czarny powóz ze stangretem, który nawet na nas nie spojrzał. Drzwi powozu uchyliły się. Złapałem Holmesa za rękę ostrzegawczo, jednak on uścisnął moją dłoń.<br/>- Nie obawiaj się, Watsonie. Jesteśmy uratowani.<br/>Po czym wspiął się na stopień powozu.<br/>- Wsiadaj – powiedział, a kiedy z wahaniem i niemałym trudem wykonałem jego polecenie, zobaczyłem, że w kącie powozu siedzi wytwornie ubrany gentleman, który zasłania lekko nozdrza uperfumowaną chusteczką, co kazało mi się zastanowić, jak dużo czasu spędziliśmy z Holmesem w tej piwnicy.<br/>- To jakaś najnowsza moda, żeby biegać po Londynie bez spodni? – odezwał się obcy chłodnym, jakby wypranym z uczuć głosem.<br/>- Pozwól, Watsonie, że ci przedstawię tego żartownisia: mój brat, sir Mycroft Holmes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Najpierw wrócił ból, tępy, niemal nie do wytrzymania ból całego ciała, wszystkich mięśni, wszystkich stawów. Potem pojawiło się pieczenie w nosie, w oczach i między pośladkami. Na koniec przypałętał się ból głowy. Poruszyłem się i jęknąłem.<br/>- Nareszcie – odezwał się gdzieś niedaleko ciepły baryton Sherlocka Holmesa. Uchyliłem powieki i natychmiast tego pożałowałem: światło dnia ukąsiło mnie w oko. Jęknąłem znowu, zamrugałem i spróbowałem skupić wzrok. Sherlock Holmes siedział w pewnym oddaleniu ode mnie, całkowicie ubrany i jak zwykle wytworny. Na jego twarzy zmartwienie mieszało się z ulgą.<br/>- Myślałem, że już nigdy się nie obudzisz.<br/>- Jak długo..? – zachrypiałem.<br/>- Jak długo pozostawałeś w objęciach Morfeusza? Jakieś dwadzieścia osiem godzin, czterdzieści trzy minuty i sześć sekund.<br/>- Naprawdę to liczyłeś?<br/>- Przez cały czas patrzyłem na zegarek.<br/>- Musiałeś się strasznie nudzić.<br/>- Można tak powiedzieć – przechylił głowę w bardzo sympatyczny sposób. – Jak się czujesz, Watsonie?<br/>- Jakbym wczoraj zmartwychwstał.<br/>- Brzmi wspaniale! Słyszę, że poczucie humoru cię nie opuszcza, a to dobry znak.<br/>Spróbowałem się podnieść. Miałem na sobie nocną koszulę. Jak przez mgłę przypominałem sobie balię pełną ciepłej wody i pokojowca, który pomagał mi się oporządzić. Dzięki ci, Boże, nie miałem już na sobie ziemi ze swojego grobu. Holmes drgnął, jakby chciał poderwać się i pomóc mi, ale rozluźnił mięśnie i pozostał na miejscu. Fragmentami wracały do mnie niejasne wspomnienia piwnicy, chalis i… ach. <br/>- Przypomniałeś sobie – powiedział ponuro Holmes. Musiał dostrzec zmianę na mojej twarzy.<br/>Nie odpowiedziałem, bo też nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Nie chciałem go ranić, a jednak – mimo że pogrzebanie żywcem nieco przyćmiło wcześniejsze przeżycia – usiłował mnie zgwałcić. Nie był wtedy sobą. Wiedziałem to, ale czułem coś innego. Co mogłem na to poradzić? <br/>Widząc, jak gramolę się z pościeli, Holmes zadzwonił po pokojowca. Nie uczynił żadnego kroku w moją stronę i byłem mu za to wdzięczny. W kilka chwil w pokoju pojawił się chłopiec, który pomógł mi się podnieść i ubrać. W tym czasie zdołałem się rozejrzeć i skonstatować, że nie znajdujemy się w naszym mieszkaniu na Baker Street.<br/>- Gdzie jesteśmy?<br/>- W domu mego brata. Byłeś zbyt zmęczony, by cię przewozić.<br/>Kiwnąłem głową bez słowa. Wciąż czułem się zbyt zmęczony.<br/>- Jeśli zechcesz coś zjeść, każę podać posiłek.<br/>- Umieram z głodu – przyznałem.<br/>Holmes skinął głową pokojowcowi, który wyszedł prędko.<br/>- Śniadanie zjesz tutaj, żeby się wzmocnić, ale niestety podczas obiadu będziesz musiał pojawić się w  jadalnym. Mój brat gości u siebie niewielkie towarzystwo, które umiera z ciekawości, by cię poznać. Jest tam zwłaszcza jedna osóbka, którą musiałem już kilka razy siłą odwodzić od wtargnięcia tutaj. Ostatnim razem skończyło się na wytarganiu za ucho i kilku łzach.<br/>- Co, proszę?<br/>- Mówię o mojej siostrze. To niezwykle uparte stworzenie.<br/>- Siostrze? Masz siostrę, Holmesie?<br/>- Niestety.<br/>Powiedział to pełnym rezygnacji tonem, jednak w oku błysnął mu filuterny chochlik. Bez wątpienia Holmes ubóstwiał swoją siostrę.<br/>Wrócił pokojowiec z tacą pełną zimnego mięsiwa i wybornego chleba, którą postawił przede mną. Rzuciłem się na jedzenie, jakbym nie jadł od kilku dni. <br/>- Jaki dziś dzień, Holmesie?<br/>- Sobota.<br/>- A zatem… minęło…<br/>- Pięć dni, tak.<br/>- Przeklęty Moriarty. Zapłaci za to.<br/>- Owszem – odparł Holmes z czymś dziwnym w głosie, z czymś, czego nie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować. – Zapłaci.<br/>- Powinniśmy zawiadomić Scotland Yard!<br/>- I co powiemy? Że uwięził nas nagich w piwnicy i podał nam afrodyzjak?<br/>Miał rację. Zamiast ukarać Moriarty’ego, sami narazilibyśmy się na ostracyzm społeczny, a pewnie nawet i więzienie. Nasza sytuacja była beznadziejna.<br/>Ale jedzenie było wyborne.</p><p>Kiedy wszedłem do jadalni – większej od całego naszego mieszkania na Baker Street – odziany w swoje najlepsze ubranie, po które Holmes raczył posłać zawczasu, ujrzałem trzech mężczyzn i dwie damy. Holmes, jego wytworny brat i jeszcze jeden nieznany mi dżentelmen stali razem, zajęci rozmową, natomiast damy zdawały się czekać niecierpliwie na moje wejście, bo młodsza z nich, drobna, czarnowłosa, natychmiast podskoczyła jak dziecko.<br/>- Ach, to naprawdę pan, doktorze Watson! – wykrzyknęła, zwracając tym uwagę pozostałych.<br/>- Eurus – upomniał ją sir Mycroft Holmes, na co panna zarumieniła się aż po korzonki włosów i oklapła niczym przekłuty balon.<br/>- Wybacz proszę mojej siostrze, Watsonie – powiedział pogodnie Holmes. – To jej pierwszy sezon w towarzystwie i czasem zapomina, co wypada, a co nie.<br/>Ukłoniłem się, skonfundowany chyba tak samo mocno jak panna Holmes.<br/>- Pozwól siostro, że przedstawię ci mego przyjaciela, pana Johna Watsona.<br/>Panna Holmes dygnęła głęboko, zatem nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak ukłonić się znowu i wybąkać jakieś przywitanie.<br/>- Ta osoba zaś – ciągnął Holmes tym samym rozbawionym tonem, wskazując gestem na drugą damę – to panna Irene Adler.<br/>- Bardzo mi miło – odezwałem się już pewniej.<br/>- Nie mogłyśmy się pana doczekać, doktorze Watson – powiedziała panna Adler z uśmiechem. – Sherlock zabraniał nam do pana wchodzić. <br/>- Och? – bąknąłem głupio, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i odnotowując jednocześnie, że panna Adler jest z Holmesem w bardzo zażyłych stosunkach.<br/>- Obiło nam się co nieco o uszy o jakichś tajemniczych przygodach, które razem mieliście, a Sherlock jest taki tajemniczy! Miałyśmy nadzieję, że pan nam coś opowie.<br/>- Obawiam się, że nie są to historie, które nadają się dla uszu dam – powiedziałem. Panna Holmes wydała z siebie jęk zawodu.<br/>- Eurus – powiedział znowu sir Mycroft Holmes.<br/>- Znasz już mojego brata, Watsonie – odezwał się Holmes. – Pozwól, że przedstawię ci pana Lestrade’a ze Scotland Yardu.<br/>Posłałem Holmesowi spłoszone spojrzenie. Scotland Yard! Czy nie mieliśmy pozostawić naszej przygody w tajemnicy? Holmes najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo powiedział spokojnie:<br/>- Pan Lestrade i ja czasem pracujemy razem przy rozwiązywaniu rozmaitych spraw i zagadek kryminalnych. Lestrade, to mój przyjaciel, John Watson.<br/>Ukłoniliśmy się sobie. Ochłonąwszy nieco z wrażenia, mogłem dyskretnie przyjrzeć się całemu towarzystwu. Mycroft Holmes był wysokim, szczupłym, niezwykle wytwornym dżentelmenem o poważnym, nieco znudzonym obliczu. Wyglądał, jakbyśmy stale wydzielali woń piwnicy i świeżej ziemi, ale tym razem nie przykładał do nosa śnieżnobiałej, uperfumowanej chusteczki. Z trudem powstrzymałem się przed powąchaniem swojej pachy. Lestrade natomiast miał szczerą, sympatyczną twarz człowieka, któremu zawierzyłbym swoje życie. Ubrany był znacznie mniej wytwornie i wyglądał, jakby czuł się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu niż ja. Nawet mu trochę współczułem. Byłem ciekaw, kto go zaprosił i dla jakiej przyczyny. Jeśli zaś chodziło o damy, to panna Holmes była uderzająco podobna do średniego brata – tak samo jak on miała ciemne, kręcone włosy i bardzo jasne oczy. Jej cera była delikatna i blada, a jej figura tak szczupła, że chyba dałoby się ją objąć w pasie samymi dłońmi. Widać było po niej, że jest bardzo młoda i nieobyta w towarzystwie, przypominała ciekawskiego ptaszka, który chce się wyrwać z klatki konwenansów. Druga dama – panna Adler – w niczym nie przypominała towarzyszki. Olśniewająco piękna, pewna siebie, nawet z pewną dozą pociągającej bezczelności, ubrana wyłącznie na biało i uczesana zgodnie z najnowszą modą, wyglądała jak jakaś księżniczka. Pomyślałem, że jej swoboda i status zapewne spowodowane są zaręczynami z sir Mycroftem Holmesem. Nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić innej przyczyny.</p><p>Przy stole posadzono mnie pomiędzy pannami, a naprzeciwko pana Lestrade’a, byłem zatem skazany na nieustanne żarty i docinki panny Adler i atencję panny Holmes, bez wsparcia ze strony mego współlokatora, który milczał, wpatrzony w swój talerz, na którym pracowicie kroił każdą potrawę na najdrobniejsze kęsy, ale żadnego z nich nie podnosił do ust. Sir Mycroft Holmes i pan Lestrade wymieniali uwagi o pogodzie, koniach i zmianach na londyńskich ulicach i słychać było, że nie mają żadnych wspólnych tematów do rozmowy. Nic dziwnego, skoro obracali się w tak obcych sobie kręgach. Zrozumiałem, że pana Lestrade’a musiał zaprosić Sherlock Holmes i znów zastanawiałem się, dlaczego. Nie mogłem jednak siedzieć w milczeniu, co odpowiadałoby mi najbardziej. Musiałem bawić rozmową obie damy, uwieszone na mnie w zupełnie nieprzyzwoity sposób. Zwłaszcza panna Holmes zaglądała mi w oczy z przymilnym uśmiechem, a nawet – o, zgrozo! – niby to przypadkiem nastąpiła pantofelkiem na moją stopę. Mówiła niewiele, pozostawiając to swojej towarzyszce, ale okazywała nazbyt wiele, co budziło moją konfuzję. Trud konwersacji po naszej stronie stołu ponosiła panna Adler, co chwilę zadając podchwytliwe pytania na temat naszej przygody, mojej znajomości z Sherlockiem Holmesem, czy wreszcie naszego wspólnego mieszkania w domu przy Baker Street, którego zdawała się być niezmiernie ciekawa. Udzielałem wymijających odpowiedzi, co z pewnością musiało jej się wydać nieuprzejme, ale nie miałem siły na salonowe gierki. W efekcie przyjąłem zakończenie obiadu z prawdziwą ulgą. Damy przeszły do salonu na owoce i słodycze, natomiast ja wraz z innymi panami udałem się do palarni na szklaneczkę whisky. Odmówiłem, gdy sir Mycroft Holmes poczęstował mnie cygarem.<br/>- Skoro już uprzejmościom stało się zadość – powiedział chłodno najstarszy pan Holmes – może powiesz nam, Sherlocku, po co się tu zebraliśmy?<br/>- Tak, właśnie to zamierzam uczynić – odparł Sherlock Holmes. – Doktor i ja zostaliśmy porwani i byliśmy przetrzymywani wbrew swojej woli przez Jamesa Moriarty’ego i pułkownika Morana. Doktor został pogrzebany żywcem i ledwie uszedł z życiem. Torturowano nas. Gdyby nie doktor, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.<br/>Okrzyk zgrozy, który wyrwał się z ust pana Lestrade’a upewnił mnie, że nie pomyliłem się co do niego.<br/>- Panie Holmes, Scotland Yard…<br/>- To delikatna sprawa, panie Lestrade. Nie chciałbym mieszać w to Scotland Yardu. Zaprosiłem tu pana jako przyjaciela i ufam pańskiej dyskrecji.<br/>- Oczywiście, może pan na nią liczyć, jednak czego pan ode mnie oczekuje, skoro nie chce pan włączyć do sprawy Scotland Yardu?<br/>- Chciałbym, by włączył się pan w sprawę, kiedy pana o to poproszę.<br/>- Ma pan moje słowo.<br/>- Co zamierzasz, Sherlocku?<br/>- Chcę zastawić pułapkę. <br/>- Masz już jakiś plan? – zapytałem, olśniony jego pomysłem.<br/>- Mam jego wstępny zarys – odparł Holmes, a potem zapalił fajkę i przedstawił nam swój plan.</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg Baker Street 221, Martha poinformowała mnie skwapliwie, że pani Hudson czeka z herbatą. Pomyślałem czule o miłej damie, która na pewno zamartwiała się moją i Holmesa przedłużającą się nieobecnością. Biedna, nie zdawała sobie sprawy ani z tego, co się z nami działo, ani z tego, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze do niej wrócimy. I być może każdego wieczoru wysyłała dobrą Marthę, by pilnowała naszego przyjścia, i każdego wieczoru czekała nad stygnącą herbatą.<br/>Pospieszyłem zatem do salonu swojej gospodyni, nie zważając na zmęczenie i pragnienie zanurzenia się we własnej pościeli.<br/>- Musi być pan spragniony herbaty – zaczęła zacna dama, gdy wszedłem. – Czy jadł pan obiad?<br/>- Tak, droga pani, obiadowałem u sir Mycrofta Holmesa, który był uprzejmy zaprosić mnie do siebie wraz z bratem.<br/>- Był pan u sir Mycrofta Holmesa! Doprawdy! Gościli panowie u niego przez cały ten czas?<br/>- Owszem. Proszę wybaczyć, że nie napisałem do pani, lecz czas jakoś dziwnie się skurczył i w zasadzie w każdej chwili spodziewałem się powrotu do domu. Nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak się zasiedzę.<br/>- Prawda, prawda – pokiwała głową pani Hudson z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Gdy to modne, wyższe towarzystwo zbierze się razem, otacza je taka elegancja i wygoda, tak sobie uprzyjemniają czas rozrywkami i zabawą, że niespieszno im się rozłączyć. Zwłaszcza panowie bywają bardzo pożądani przy takich okazjach. A pan chyba musiał być ulubieńcem wszystkich.<br/>- Droga pani Hudson – skonfundowałem się, ale dama zamachała rękami, żeby mi przerwać jakiekolwiek tłumaczenia.<br/>- Czy były tam panie?<br/>- Były panna Holmes i panna Adler.<br/>- Ach, bardzo eleganckie panienki, prawda?<br/>- W samej rzeczy, niezwykle eleganckie – zgodziłem się.<br/>- Eurus Holmes to najsłodsza osoba na świecie! Ale panna Adler! Ja właściwie widziałam je obie w zeszłym roku, gdy pan Holmes zabrał mnie do sir Mycrofta Holmesa na wielką zabawę bożonarodzeniową. Gdyby pan widział wtedy jadalnię, jak bogato była przystrojona, jak jasno oświetlona! Zdaje mi się, że było tam nawet pięćdziesiąt osób, panów i pań, wszyscy z najpierwszych rodzin Anglii, a pannę Adler uważano za królową wieczoru. Siadłam w spokojnym kąciku i przyglądałam się towarzystwu. Nigdy nie widziałam pyszniejszego obrazu: panie były wspaniale poubierane; większość z nich była bardzo ładna, ale panna Adler była po prostu skończenie piękna.<br/>- Zapewne bardzo ją podziwiano? – zapytałem, wspominając uroczą twarz, ciemne, lśniące niczym klejnoty oczy, pąsowe usta, włosy splecione w koronę z warkoczy, a także smukłą szyję i smagłą skórę panny Adler.<br/>- Tak, istotnie, i nie tylko dla jej urody, ale i dla jej talentów. Śpiewa jak anioł. Śpiewała duet z panem Holmesem.<br/>- Z Holmesem? Nie wiedziałem, że on śpiewa.<br/>- O! Pan Holmes ma piękny baryton i jest nadzwyczaj muzykalny.<br/>- A panna Adler jaki ma rodzaj głosu?<br/>- Bardzo bogaty i silny. Ślicznie śpiewała. Rozkoszą było ją słyszeć.<br/>- Aż dziwnie, że taka piękna i utalentowana panna jeszcze nie wyszła za mąż – zauważyłem. – Czyż nie?<br/>- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie ma zbyt wielkiego majątku. Majątki starego lorda Adlera przeważnie objęte są majoratem i kuzyn panny Adler dostał prawie wszystko. Poza tym – dama pochyliła się ku mnie konfidencjonalnie i mrugnęła – panna Adler czeka na oświadczyny pana Holmesa.<br/>- Och? – wykrztusiłem, zdumiony do najwyższych granic. – Pan Holmes zamierza się jej oświadczyć?<br/>- To jasne jak słońce. Zabiega o nią od roku. Ich rodziny są bardzo przychylne. Nie zauważył pan?<br/>- Nie… Być może zanadto byłem zajęty własnymi myślami.<br/>- Jestem pewna, że nastąpi to lada moment. Cały Londyn nie mówi o niczym innym.<br/>Zmartwiałem. Nie mogłem się poruszyć, bo bałem się, że moje ciało się rozsypie jak domek z kart.<br/>- Czyż nie występuje tu znaczna różnica wieku? – wyjąkałem.<br/>- Cóż stąd? Bardziej nierówne małżeństwa zawierają ludzie codziennie.<br/>- To prawda. Jednak ja sobie nie wyobrażam, żeby pan Holmes myślał o czymś podobnym.<br/>- Dlaczegóż niby?<br/>Bo tak właśnie mi powiedział, pomyślałem. Tak właśnie mi powiedział, upojony chalis i opium, w ciemnej piwnicy, w której obaj byliśmy bardziej niż nadzy. A jeśli w takiej sytuacji nie mówi się prawdy, to kiedy? Czy w ogóle?<br/>- Ależ pan nie pije herbaty! – wykrzyknęła nagle pani Hudson – Wszystko wystygło. Czy dobrze się pan czuje? Tak pan zbladł, doktorze Watson.<br/>Dotknąłem dłonią czoła.<br/>- Rzeczywiście, jestem trochę zmęczony. Blichtr wielkiego świata przytłoczył mnie. Pozwoli pani, że już się pożegnam.<br/>- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Proszę się dobrze wygrzać w łóżku. Przyślę Marthę ze szkandelą.<br/>- Proszę sobie nie zadawać trudu. Zasnę, gdy tylko przyłożę głowę do poduszki.<br/>Powiedziałem to, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że kłamię.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siedziałem przy śniadaniu składającym się z owsianki i gotowanych jajek, gdy Martha przyniosła telegram.<br/>- To od pana Holmesa – powiedziała.<br/>Rozwinąłem papier w pośpiechu. Holmes został w domu swego brata, gdzie dopracowywał swój plan pokonania Moriarty’ego. Telegram brzmiał:<br/>„Przyjdź, jeśli możesz. SH”<br/>W pośpiechu przełknąłem kilka łyżek owsianki i popiłem kawą już na stojąco, gdy Martha weszła z drugim telegramem. Treść tego była następująca:<br/>„Jeśli nie możesz, też przyjdź. SH”<br/>Czy można nie odpowiedzieć na takie wezwanie przyjaciela? Ja nie potrafiłem. Porzuciłem resztę śniadania bez żalu i pospieszyłem do Pall Mall. </p><p>Jakież było moje zdumienie na miejscu, gdy okazało się, że nie chodzi o sprawę, lecz o… nudę. Sherlock Holmes półleżał na sofie w swojej wielkopańskiej do cna pozie, podczas gdy panny Holmes i Adler grały na fortepianie duety. Sir Mycrofta Holmesa nie było.<br/>- Sherlocku, zagraj z nami – prosiła panna Holmes, lecz jej brat zbył ją machnięciem ręki.<br/>- Nie mam skrzypiec.<br/>- Nie kłam, wiem, że masz u Mycrofta swoje drugie skrzypce.<br/>- Nie nudź, Eurus.<br/>- Doktorze Watson, niech go pan przekona.<br/>Nie ośmieliłem się odezwać, pokonany przez dziwną nieśmiałość, która nagle mnie ogarnęła. Czułem, że nigdy w życiu nie byłbym w stanie go o to poprosić, a już na pewno nie z tą swobodą, z którą rozporządzała nim jego siostra.<br/>- Doktor Watson nie przyszedł tutaj słuchać rzępolenia. Pozwól do biblioteki, Watsonie, tam będziemy mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.<br/>Przeszliśmy do biblioteki, gdzie Holmes wskazał mi fotel, a sam rozsiadł się w drugim.<br/>- Dziękuję, żeś przyszedł – powiedział, przymykając na chwilę oczy – Myślałem, że oszaleję z tymi kozami.<br/>- Kozami?<br/>- Mam na myśli moją siostrę i jej przyjaciółkę.<br/>- Och? – zdziwiłem się – Wydawało mi się, że lubisz pannę Adler.<br/>Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.<br/>- Ależ lubię! Ogromnie lubię pannę Adler, jest dowcipna i utalentowana, a także rozumna, co nie zdarza się zbyt często.<br/>- Holmesie, nie bądź mizoginem.<br/>- Mizoginem? Miałem na myśli, że nie zdarza się to zbyt często wśród ludzi, a nie że jest rzadkością wśród kobiet, Watsonie.<br/>Nadzieja, którą przez chwilę uczułem, umarła. Zatem uważał ją za mądrą! On, który o ludzkich umysłach miał tak niedobre zdanie. Bez wątpienia była piękna. Jeśli wierzyć pani Hudson, była także wykształcona i utalentowana, a status przyjaciółki siostry stawiał ją na uprzywilejowanej pozycji.<br/>- Czy panna Holmes mieszka u twego brata na stałe?<br/>- Eurus mieszka w naszym domu rodzinnym, na wsi, jednak zimę spędza w Londynie, goszcząc u mego brata. Sam wiesz, jakie to ważne dla panny w jej wieku, bywać na tych wszystkich nudnych przyjęciach i balach. W tym roku debiutowała w towarzystwie; miała już kilku starających, ale Mycroft nie wyraził zgody ani na małżeństwo ani na narzeczeństwo. Zresztą ona na szczęście nie nalega – jej serce pozostało nietknięte. Jednak ta sprawa budzi już niepokój mego brata. Eurus skończyła szesnaście lat i powinna znaleźć męża w czasie swojego pierwszego sezonu.<br/>- Panna Adler wydaje się starsza od panny Holmes, a również nie ma męża… - odważyłem się zauważyć.<br/>- Panna Adler nie ma majątku. Ktoś musiałby się z nią ożenić dla niej samej. To oczywiście nie jest niemożliwe, ale w tych czasach…<br/>- Panna Adler ma zatem szansę na małżeństwo z miłości.<br/>- Skoro tak to widzisz… <br/>- Nie wydaje ci się – podsunąłem ostrożnie – że spędzając tyle czasu w domu twego brata, panna Adler może go sobą zająć na tyle, by zechciał się z nią ożenić?<br/>Holmes wyglądał na prawdziwie zaskoczonego.<br/>- Mycroft? Ożenić się?<br/>- Co w tym dziwnego?<br/>- W dodatku z Irene? Nie jest nią zainteresowany.<br/>- Jesteś tego pewien?<br/>Roześmiał się niepewnie.<br/>- Watsonie! Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie umiem ci podać żadnych przekonujących faktów, ale tak, jestem pewien, że mój brat nie jest zainteresowany ożenkiem w ogóle, a w szczególności z panną Adler. Ale nie przyjechałeś tu chyba w sprawie małżeństwa Irene? <br/>Przyjrzał mi się bystro.<br/>- Wpadła ci w oko?<br/>- Jestem człowiekiem żonatym, Holmesie – przypomniałem mu delikatnie.<br/>- Tak, wybacz – odparł szorstko.<br/>- A jak nasza sprawa?<br/>- Nie mamy dziennika, który moglibyśmy wymienić na kamień, pozostaje mi zatem ukraść kamień.<br/>- Ukraść! Skąd wiesz, gdzie Moriarty go trzyma?<br/>- Kiedyś już ci mówiłem, że mój zawód polega na tym, żeby wiedzieć. Moriarty trzyma klejnot w skrytce bankowej, do której ma dostęp tylko on i pułkownik Moran.<br/>- Jak zatem zamierzasz go wykraść?<br/>- To proste. Muszę porwać jednego z nich.<br/>- Holmesie!<br/>- Nie pochwalasz tego, co? To niezgodne z prawem?<br/>- Przede wszystkim to niebezpieczne.<br/>- Dlatego zrobię to sam.<br/>- Nie. Nie zrobisz tego sam. Potrzebujesz przyjaciela.<br/>Uśmiechnął się i poczułem, jakby w piersi wybuchł mi nabój zrobiony ze światła, które rozlało się po całym moim ciele. Drżałem ze wzruszenia i uczuć, których nie umiałem określić. Zanim jednak zdołałem powściągnąć i opanować swoje emocje, do biblioteki niby biały, muślinowy motyl, wpadła panna Holmes.<br/>- Sherlocku, żądamy, abyś uwolnił doktora Watsona! My też chcemy się nacieszyć jego towarzystwem.<br/>- Zachowujesz się zupełnie nieodpowiednio.<br/>- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Doktorze, prawda, że życzy pan sobie spędzić trochę czasu w towarzystwie kobiet?<br/>Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, więc skłoniłem się uprzejmie.<br/>- Widzisz! – panna Holmes pokazała bratu język. – Doktorze, proszę go zmusić, żeby zagrał na skrzypcach!<br/>Skłoniłem się drugi raz.<br/>- Byłaby to dla mnie wielka przyjemność.<br/>Holmes stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, wpatrując się w moją twarz, jakby szukał w niej prawdy.<br/>- Pójdę po skrzypce – powiedział wreszcie.</p><p>Reszta przedpołudnia upłynęła mi na słuchaniu koncertu fortepianowo- skrzypcowego, co było jednocześnie kojące i pobudzające. Nauczyłem się kochać skrzypce Holmesa i jego gra sprawiała mi rozkosz. Na koniec panna Adler zasiadła do fortepianu z filuternym błyskiem w oku.<br/>- Panie Holmes, czy jest pan dziś przy głosie?<br/>Holmes odłożył skrzypce do futerału.<br/>- Jeśli pani rozkaże – będę.<br/>- A więc rozkazuję, by pan nastroił swoje płuca.<br/>Zagrała brawurowo jakiś skomplikowany pasaż, wprawiając mnie tym w zdumienie. Rzeczywiście była niezwykle utalentowana! Grała wcześniej tak zachowawczo, by sprawić przyjemność pannie Holmes, wyraźnie mniej biegłej w fortepianie.<br/>- Tu oto jest pieśń korsarza. Proszę pamiętać, że ja przepadam za korsarzami! Dlatego niech pan to śpiewa z ogniem!<br/>- Rozkaz z pani ust zaprawiłby ogniem dzbanek z mlekiem.<br/>- Kpi pan ze mnie? Dobrze! Ale niechże się pan stara! Jeżeli nie spodoba mi się pana śpiew, zawstydzę pana, pokazując, jak się powinno śpiewać takie rzeczy!<br/>- Jest to obiecywanie nagrody za nieudolność. Będę się teraz starał zaśpiewać źle.<br/>- Niech się pan nie waży! Proszę śpiewać!<br/>Pani Hudson powiedziała, że Holmes ma piękny głos, i tak też było. Dźwięczny, potężny baryton, w który wkładał uczucie i siłę, którym trafiał do serca, budząc przedziwne wzruszenia. Niemal z trudnością doczekałem do końca pieśni, po czym – kiedy tylko ostatnie vibrato przebrzmiało – przeprosiłem i wymknąłem się do ogrodu. Musiałem odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Czułem się całkowicie splątany i pogubiony. Zdawało mi się wcześniej, że rodzą się we mnie tkliwe uczucia do Holmesa; pragnąłem go. Nie znałem jednak ani jego serca ani preferencji. Bałem się, że zostanę źle zrozumiany. Balem się, że zostanę dobrze zrozumiany i będę musiał się wyprowadzić z domu, który lubiłem i porzucić życie, które lubiłem. A potem była ta piwnica. Tkliwe uczucia nie zniknęły, ale skomplikowały się jeszcze bardziej. A dziś, kiedy czułem, że bliski jestem puszczenia w niepamięć tego incydentu, kiedy czułem, że nigdy jeszcze moje uczucia nie były tak mocne i czułe – nie tylko dowiedziałem się, że Holmes zamierza się ożenić, lecz także na własne oczy ujrzałem, jak flirtuje, jak zabiega o tę pannę i w jak swobodnych jest z nią stosunkach. Doprawdy, nie wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą począć. W dodatku to planowane porwanie! Nie miałem pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Krążyłem po ogrodzie, walcząc z rosnącym wzburzeniem, gdy ujrzałem zbliżającą się do mnie wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę Sherlocka Holmesa. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i ruszyłem mu na spotkanie z pogodną – taką miałem nadzieję! – twarzą.<br/>- Źle się poczułeś, Watsonie?<br/>- Potrzebowałem się przespacerować, to wszystko.<br/>- Dlaczego nie podszedłeś i nie przemówiłeś do mnie w salonie?<br/>Pomyślałem, że to raczej ja mógłbym mu zadać to pytanie, ale zamiast tego odpowiedziałem najspokojniej jak umiałem.<br/>- Byłeś zajęty.<br/>- Pobladłeś. Co ci jest?<br/>- Nic a nic, Holmesie.<br/>- Zostaniesz na obiad?<br/>- Jestem zmęczony.<br/>Patrzył na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę.<br/>- I trochę przygnębiony. Skutkiem czego? Zrobiłem coś, co cię dotknęło?<br/>- Nie, Holmesie, naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. Za to martwię się twoim nastrojem, zdaje mi się, że nie jest najlepszy.<br/>- Dziękuję ci, drogi przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się blado. - Nic mi nie jest. Jedyne moje biedy w pragnieniach, które sobie wynajduję.<br/>- A jakie to pragnienia?<br/>- Najczęściej takie, które nigdy spełnić się nie mogą.<br/>- Och, nie mów tak! – zaoponowałem gorąco - Któż, jeśli nie ty, może spełnić wszystkie swoje pragnienia?<br/>- Tak mówisz? Zatem wezwij, proszę, na pomoc, całą swą wyobraźnię, i wyobraź sobie, że nie jesteś prostolinijnym, dobrym, utalentowanym lekarzem, tylko kimś zupełnie innym. Kimś, kto utracił nadzieję już u zarania życia. Kimś, kto nie potrafi żyć. Przedsiębierzesz kroki, które mają na celu ulżyć twojemu cierpieniu – tylko ulżyć, rozumiesz, bo wiesz dobrze, że nie da się go całkiem uśmierzyć. Tułasz się to tu, to tam, szukając ulgi w używkach i bezdusznych uciechach, które oszałamiają i zamrażają uczucia. I tak żyjesz ze znużonym sercem i oschłą duszą, gdy pewnego dnia zawierasz nową znajomość. Jak i gdzie – nieistotne; lecz w tej obcej osobie odnajdujesz wiele dobrych i jasnych cech, pewną świeżość bez plamy i skazy… Takie towarzystwo wskrzesza człowieka, odradza go. Czujesz, że wracają lepsze dni, wzniosłe pragnienia, czyste uczucia… Pragniesz rozpocząć życie na nowo, spędzić pozostałe dni w szczęściu. Dla osiągnięcia tego celu czy masz prawo przeskoczyć zaporę zwyczajową – prostą, konwencjonalną przeszkodę, której ani sumienie twoje nie uświęca, ani twój sąd nie uznaje?<br/>Zamilkł, czekając na odpowiedź. I cóż ja mogłem mu odpowiedzieć?<br/>- Nikt nie powinien uzależniać swego szczęścia od innej istoty – powiedziałem ostrożnie. Holmes odwrócił się ku mnie z taką pasją, że aż się przeraziłem.<br/>- Byłem człowiekiem wykolejonym, błądzącym, Watsonie. Cóż, jeśli wierzę, że ku uleczeniu swemu znalazłem lekarstwo w…<br/>Przerwał gwałtownie. Czekałem, ale odwrócił głowę i jął skubać gałązki z drzewa. Zrozumiałem, że wyznanie nie padnie. A jednak w napięciu jego ramion widziałem, że czeka na odpowiedź.<br/>- Mówisz, że to konwencjonalna przeszkoda – podjąłem, a Holmes znieruchomiał. – Czy ma zatem jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Panna jest dobrze urodzona, wykształcona, utalentowana. Majątek czy różnica wieku…<br/>- O kim, wydaje ci się, że mówimy, Watsonie? – przerwał mi Holmes ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.<br/>Zdziwiłem się.<br/>- Oczywiście o pannie Adler.<br/>- O pannie Adler!<br/>- Nie?<br/>- Pytam, co John Watson jest gotów zrobić, by uczynić mnie szczęśliwym.<br/>- Wszystko, Holmesie – odparłem gorąco. A potem zawstydziłem się tego naiwnego wyznania i poprawiłem się – Wszystko, co dobre i słuszne.<br/>Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie swoimi jasnymi, niemal przezroczystymi oczami w taki sposób, że nie mogłem oddychać, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.<br/>- Wszystko, co dobre i słuszne. Cały Watson.<br/>A następnie, zupełnie zmienionym głosem i z całkowicie odprężoną twarzą, powiedział:<br/>- Skoro zauważyłeś zatem, mój przyjacielu, moje tkliwe uczucia wobec panny Adler, czy nie sądzisz, że gdybym się z nią ożenił, ona by mnie skutecznie powiodła ku wielkiemu odrodzeniu?<br/>Odsunął się szybko, przeszedł kilka kroków, odwrócił się do mnie plecami.<br/>- Obiecaj mi, Watsonie, że będziesz ze mną czuwać w noc przed moim ślubem. Jestem pewien, że nie będę mógł zasnąć. Przyrzeknij, że posiedzisz ze mną i dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa.<br/>- Przyrzekam, Holmesie – szepnąłem, czując, że głos mi się łamie, a w klatce piersiowej rozlewa się gorący, ciężki ból, który nie mógł być niczym innym, jak tylko złamanym sercem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>